


Rescue me right back

by Amethystus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er Love, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kosegruppa, M/M, Mild Smut, Suicide thoughts, Trust
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus
Summary: Veckan mellan "O helga natt" och "Nå", Evens pov.Det tyngsta är över och Even är hos sin Isak, men de har en trevande tid framför sig. Nu ska de hitta tillbaka till varandra, lära känna varandra på riktigt samtidigt som Even fortsätter att slåss med sin depression.Det har sina upp- och nedgångar, som livet alltid har, men Isak och resten av kollektivet är där, och alt er love.





	1. Lördag

Medvetandet kryper sig inpå mig gradvis. Först ljudet, skrapanden av möbler som flyttas, tassande fotsteg och sus från vattenledningar. Dämpat, som om det kommer från utanför min bubbla. Från grannarnas lägenheter, säkert. Svischandet från bilar hörs utanför fönstret, men det är fortfarande mörkt. Det säger inte så mycket, i och för sig, vi är en bit in i december trots allt. Mörker gillar vi, mörker är bra. Det döljer och skyddar.  
Jag drar täcket tätare om mig och rullar över på mage, gömmer ansiktet i kudden. Den doftar Isak. Jag sjunker igen, låter mig omslutas av mörkret och ovissheten.

  
Nästa gång jag vaknar är det ljusare. Jag kniper ihop ögonen för att stänga dagsljuset ute, för att skjuta världen ifrån mig. En sprängande huvudvärk gör det omöjligt. Jag drar upp axlarna, biter ihop käkarna. Som om det skulle hjälpa. Tungan känns för stor i min mun och jag kan knappt svälja. Uttorkad, förmodligen... jag grät som ett barn igår.

Igår. Insikten slår mig som en öppen handflata rakt i ansiktet.   
Jag var beredd att avsluta allt igår. Befria alla jag sårat, som offrat så mycket för mig, men inte fått ett piss tillbaka. Mina föräldrar som har suttit med mig under otaliga terapisessioner, eller skjutsat mig och väntat utanför medan Jørgen, min psykolog, försökt få rätsida på mitt kaotiska huvud. Som tagit ledigt från sina jobb under långa perioder, för att deras son inte klarat att ta hand om sig själv. Som legat vakna på nätterna av oro, men bara fått ilska och avvisanden tillbaka. De behöver inte detta.  
Vännerna på Elvebakken, som inte förstått vad som hände med mig, men ändå försökt vara där för mig. Som sträckt ut sina händer när jag förstörde för dem, förolämpade dem och drog mig undan.  
Sonja, som varit min klippa under flera år. Som alltid sett vad som pågick innan jag förstått det själv, och som vetat vad som behövts för att göra allt (om inte bra så åtminstone) så lite smärtsamt som möjligt. Hur har jag tackat henne för det? Genom att ljuga gång på gång, lämna henne i ovisshet när hon gråtit av oro och rädsla för mig, och spotta på hennes omsorg och kärlek.  
De nya vännerna på Nissen, klasskamraterna som jag var ett oskrivet blad för, som skulle vara min chans att återuppfinna mig själv och bli den jag ville vara. Den jag VAR innerst inne, under alla lager av rädsla och lögner. Jag har undvikit deras trevande frågor om hur jag mår, ignorerat meddelanden och stängt dem ute i kylan.

Och så Isak då. Vackre Isak, den bortstötte, brutne. Han som bara vill bli älskad, accepterad som han är. Som gömt sig under sitt hårda skal, så rädd för att det skulle rämna och blotta hans inre. Han har släppt in mig. Har klätt av sig naken på alla sätt som finns, visat mig varenda sida hos honom. Så modig, så stark.  
Skammen sköljer över mig när jag tänker på vad jag utsatt honom för. Fan. Hur ska han någonsin våga lita på någon igen? Fan fan fan.  
Jag rullar över på rygg, sökande efter frisk luft. Täcket känns svettigt och varmt. Kväver mig.

Det är då jag hör den, Isaks röst. Han pratar med någon. Jag kan bara uppfatta brottstycken, men hans röst går rakt in i mig. Dämpad, återhållen, fylld av smärta.  
Det stämmer det, jag är i Isaks sovrum. Han hämtade hem mig igår. Stod plötsligt där framför mig på skolgården, som om jag kallat på honom på något övernaturligt sätt. Och kallat på honom hade jag väl förvisso gjort, genom ett ytterst prosaiskt sms. Men det hade inte funnits i mina tankar att jag skulle få se honom igen. Mitt meddelande var ett fåfängt försök att be om ursäkt, att försäkra honom om att ingenting av det som skett var hans fel. Och att ta farväl.  
Istället ligger jag nu här i hans välbekanta säng, en börda som alltid. Jag som var inställd på att radera mig själv från hans liv. Inte ens det klarade jag.

"...borde få hem honom till hans föräldrar..." mumlas det där ute i hallen.  
Ja, självklart kan jag inte ligga kvar här, det förstår jag. Jag sträcker på benen, hör hur det knakar i lederna. Tar sats för att försöka sätta mig upp. Men nej, det går inte. Tyngden över mitt bröst pressar mig mot madrassen, håller mig kvar.   
Jag ger upp och sjunker tillbaka mot kudden. Driver iväg, fastnar i ett tillstånd någonstans mellan slummer och huvudvärk. Märker inte ens hur Isak kommer tillbaka in i rummet och lägger sig bredvid mig.  
Jag har ingen aning om hur lång tid som passerar. Ett par timmar eller en minut? Jag blir bara medveten om hur någon tittar på mig. Inte någon. Han.  
Jag kan inte skjuta upp det längre. Jag slår upp ögonen. Där ligger han, den finaste jag vet. Han ser trött ut, sliten. Har han varit vaken hela natten, oroat sig och bannat sig själv? Fan heller att jag tänker tillåta det.

"Hej", säger han patetiskt, med de gröna ögonen fastlåsta vid mig.  
"Hej", viskar jag, ett hest kraxande, och viker undan från hans blick, den som verkar se igenom mig.  
Han frågar om jag är hungrig, men jag viftar bort det och säger att jag ska gå hem.  
Han protesterar halvhjärtat, säger att han inte skulle ha något emot om jag stannade. Så snäll.  
Jag försöker göra det lätt för honom, förklara det jag velat säga i mitt sms. Att det inte går, det här mellan oss. Det är redan alldeles för trasigt och infekterat. Jag kommer aldrig att kunna gottgöra honom för allt jag har ställt till med. I ett annat universum, kanske, ett utan bipolaritet och ångest, utan stigman och hat. Men inte här.  
Jag tillåter mig äntligen att möta hans blick, som för att understryka mina tafatta ord.

Jag var förberedd på glansen i hans ögon, tårar av sömnlöshet och oro. Och smärta, efter att jag ännu en gång trampat på hans känslor. Men styrkan i hans röst när han protesterar på nytt får mig att haja till. Gråten finns där, gör rösten svajig och och skälvande... men han låter bestämd, nästan irriterad, när han ber mig sluta upp med mina domedagsprofetior. Säger att vi inte behöver veta i förväg hur det ska bli. Att vi ska chilla och känna oss fram.

Jag lyssnar, med blicken fäst vid hans mun. Ja... det verkar faktiskt som att han tror på det han säger.  
Han sträcker ut sin arm och låter handen smeka mitt ansikte, kammar med de långa, svala fingrarna genom mitt hår. Jag välkomnar beröringen, lutar mig in i den och sluter ögonen. Det är så lagom, lugnande och livgivande på samma gång.  
Isak talar igen. Säger att vi inte ska planera längre än en minut i taget, och just den här minuten vill han kyssas. Jag känner mig själv le trött, och säger att det går bra. Ja, en kyss ska jag väl klara av.  
Han kommer närmare, trevar med sin mun över min och smakar försiktigt på mig. Gnider sin näsa lite lätt mot min, som så många gånger förr, och trycker slutligen sina läppar mot min panna, just den punkten mellan ögonbrynen som gör ont.  
Jag suckar djupt, lugnare nu. Isak lägger armarna om mig, låter mig gömma ansiktet mot hans hals och begraver sitt eget ansikte i mitt hår. Jag slappnar av, smälter in i hans omfamning och glider iväg igen, vaggad till sömns av hans stadiga hjärtslag.

Nästa gång jag vaknar är det med ett ryck. Jag ser mig omkring i rummet, som är mörkt igen nu, sökande efter vad som väckt mig.  
En telefonsignal. Jag trevar bredvid mig efter luren och lösgör den från laddaren (jag minns inte ens att jag satt telefonen på laddning) medan jag drar djupa andetag för att lugna min vilda puls.  
"Mamma" står det på displayen, och jag suckar irriterat, men får genast dåligt samvete. Det är inte så konstigt att de undrar, det har ju inte sett eller hört ifrån mig på nästan ett dygn, ser jag efter att ha slängt en blick på siffrorna i hörnet av displayen.  
"Hallå?" rosslar jag till svar.  
"Hej gubben!" svarar mamma mjukt i andra änden. Hennes röst är lite tunn och gäll, och jag förstår att hon försöker låta lugnare än hon är. "Är du fortfarande hos Isak?"  
"Ja... ja, jag vaknade precis," svarar jag medan mina ögon vänjer sig tillräckligt vid kvällsljuset för att se sig omkring och ta in rummet.  
"Har du tagit medicinen idag?"  
"Nej, men jag ska."  
"Even..."  
"Jag SKA!" upprepar jag, onödigt hårt, och ångrar mig genast. "Jag lovar," fortsätter jag. "Jag har den med mig."

Jag kan nästan höra hur mamma nickar där i andra änden. Det är hon som fått mig att lova att inte gå någonstans utan min medicin, om jag skulle bli borta över natten eller så. Att tvinga mig att komma hem varje kväll är ingen idé, det har hon förstått för länge sedan. Och jag har ju slarvat, det går inte att komma ifrån. Hon gör rätt i att tvivla på mig.  
"Kommer du hem ikväll?" frågar hon nu.  
"Jag tror..." svarar jag dröjande medan jag ser mig omkring en gång till.

Isak sitter till vänster om mig i sängen, med laptopen uppslagen i knät. Pluggar, ser det ut som. Han ler snett, som för att hälsa, och jag får till någon liknande min. Vänder mig till höger och fryser i mina rörelser när min blick faller på något.  
Isak har burit in en köksstol i rummet, positionerat den vid "min" sida av sängen som ett provisoriskt sängbord. Mina huvtröja och mina jeans hänger över stolsryggen, och på sitsen står innehållet från mina fickor uppradat. Plånboken, nycklarna, snusdosan, telefonladdaren, ceratet (bra, jag känner att mina läppar redan är helt nariga) och de två pillerburkarna, samt ett stort glas vatten. Jag andas ut. Lättad, rörd av hans omtanke.  
"Jag tror att jag kanske stannar här en natt till?" svarar jag, söker Isaks blick och får ett glatt, uppmuntrande leende tillbaka.  
Hans högra hand landar på mitt ben och ger det en liten kläm genom täcket, innan han reser sig från sängen och smyger ut ur rummet.  
"Okej," säger mamma, något tveksamt, i andra änden. "Har ni det bra...?"  
Jag förstår vad hon frågar. Om vi har fått prata något om allt som har hänt.  
"Jag tror det kan bli bra," svarar jag på utandning. "Om vi tar det minut för minut."  
"Det är nog klokt," instämmer hon efter en liten paus.

Vi avslutar samtalet efter lite småprat och uppmaningar om att jag ska ringa dem om jag vill att de ska komma och hämta mig. Jag ler för mig själv när jag stoppar laddaren i telefonen igen och lägger ifrån mig den på stolen. Även om det mesta är svart just nu, har jag sinnesnärvaro nog att uppskatta mina föräldrar.  
Jag sträcker mig efter de två burkarna och har precis skakat ut dagens dos i handen, när Isak kommer tillbaka. Han ler, nästan blygt, och räcker mig den ena av de två frigolitmuggar med snabbnudlar som han bär på.  
"God morgon, eller vad man ska säga," hälsar han med ett lätt skratt. "Jag hade visst inte så mycket hemma, så det var Noora to the rescue!"  
"Åh... jag är inte hungrig," svarar jag dumt, men tar emot bägaren och placerar den på stolen.  
Räcker mig istället efter vattenglaset, och tömmer det i ett långt drag efter att ha svalt tabletterna.  
"Försök att få i dig lite, åtminstone," trugar han. "Du har inte ätit på hela dagen... och det står på de där att de ska tas med mat."  
Han nickar mot burkarna på stolen. Jag motstår frestelsen att himla med ögonen mot honom. Jag vet ju att det är ren omtanke det handlar om. Och att han har helt rätt.

"Tycker du... känns det konstigt att se mig ta mediciner såhär?" frågar jag, envist stirrande ner i de bleka, simmiga nudlarna.  
Jag vet inte själv varifrån frågan kommer eller vad jag vill med den. Se efter hur mycket som har ändrats, kanske, nu när allt ligger i det öppna för hans granskande blickar. När jag, för första gången någonsin, är ärlig med vem jag är.  
Här är sanningen. Den är fan i mig inte vacker.  
Isak skakar på huvudet och sörplar på sina nudlar. Jag följer hans exempel.  
"Tvärtom," svarar han mellan tuggorna. "Du behöver dem ju. Det känns bra att se dig ta dem. Men..."  
"Men...?" lirkar jag när han dröjer med fortsättningen.  
"Har du precis börjat med dem?" kommer det så. "Jag har inte sett dig med dem innan?"  
"Nej, jag..." Jag stoppar munnen full med nudlar för att vinna lite tid.  
Tuggar och sväljer, och känner att det faktiskt gör gott. Det själsliga tomrummet går inte att göra så mycket åt i nuläget, men det i magen kan man ta hand om.  
"Jag smög med dem," erkänner jag till slut. "I början. Ville inte att du skulle se. Och sedan slutade jag ta dem."  
"Slutade?" upprepar han frågande.  
"Ja, när vi var... ifrån varandra, du vet," mumlar jag.  
Jag ser att han vill fråga mer, men jag pallar inte med några långa förhör just nu.

Jag reser mig upp för första gången sedan i morse, och lämnar rummet efter en frammumlad förklaring att jag måste pissa.  
Jag tvingas ta stöd mot väggen när jag går mot badrummet, och jag förundras över hur utmattad man kan bli av 20 timmars, nästan, oavbruten sömn. Eller så är det 20 år... inte konstigt att musklerna förtvinat då.  
Som tur är verkar alla Isaks rumskompisar vara ute, eller så trycker de på sina rum. Ute, säkert... det är ju lördagskväll.  
En skugga av dåligt samvete far över mig. Stackars Isak. 17 år, och tvingad att sitta hemma hela helgen med sitt mentalsjuka vrak till pojkvän. Om jag ens är det längre. Pojkvän, alltså.

Jag gör vad jag ska i badrummet. Tvättar händerna länge och noga, och river även av ansiktet med kallt vatten. Letar efter min tandborste i badrumsskåpet och blir lika delar rörd och lättad över att den finns kvar.  
När jag kommer tillbaka till sovrummet sitter Isak med laptoppen i sitt knä igen. Han ler lite prövande mot mig, och jag slås än en gång över hur otroligt ung han ser ut. Och är.  
"Du vet," börjar jag, efter en harkling. "Du behöver inte sitta här med mig... jag sover ju bara ändå."  
Han rynkar bekymrat på ögonbrynen och ser oförstående, nästan sårad, ut.  
"Vill du vara ifred?"  
"Nej, jag menar... du kan ju gå ut och träffa kompisarna eller något. Jag är inte mycket till sällskap precis."  
"Finns ingenstans jag hellre skulle vara," svarar han enkelt och rycker på axlarna. "Ska vi se någon film?"  
Jag rycker på axlarna på samma sätt som han nyss. Kryper ner under täcket igen och drar upp det till bröstet.  
"Ingen du har lust på...?" frågar han tålmodigt.  
"Du har inte Moulin Rouge, antar jag?" frågar jag, utan större optimism.  
"Det har jag faktiskt!" flinar han belåtet och börjar bläddra bland mapparna på datorn.  
Isak, alltså... han upphör aldrig att förvåna.

Jag slappnar av igen när vinjetten och alla de välbekanta färgerna rullas fram på den lilla skärmen i Isaks knä. Det är länge sedan jag tappade räkningen på hur många gånger jag sett den här filmen. Det är min tröstfilm, den jag alltid ser när jag är sjuk eller nere, och den fungerar som en snuttefilt för mig. Lugnande i sin välbekanta trygghet.  
Isak sätter ner laptopen mellan oss, i höjd med våra knän, och lägger sig tillrätta själv. Länge ligger vi tysta, tar in musik och dialog. Isak sammanbitet fokuserad, jag slött likgiltig. Jag är nära att sjunka undan igen, känner mina ögonlock bli tyngre och andhämtningen övergå till lätta snarkningar. När Isaks hand far ut i mörkret för att stryka över min arm, fattar jag tag i den. Klumpigt flätar jag samman våra fingrar, drar lätt med tummen över hans handrygg. Hoppas att han ska känna det jag vill förmedla.  
Att jag är exakt där jag vill vara, jag också.


	2. Söndag

Det kan bara gå på ett sätt. Har du sovit bort största delen av dagen, finns det ingen sömn kvar till natten, när allt är mörkt och tyst och alla är avstängda.  
Du ligger där, ensam med dina tankar. Låter dem få fritt spelrum. Självföraktet, tvivlet, hopplösheten. Som en iskall hand i bröstet, en som håller ditt hjärta i ett järngrepp. Vad ska det vara bra för, allt det här? Vad är egentligen poängen? Finns det någon?  
Jag rullar över på sida och tar in synen av den sovande Isak bredvid mig. Han ser lugn och fridfull ut, och jag kan inte låta bli att smeka honom över det rufsiga håret. Försiktigt, så att han inte vaknar. Jag vet att han har ett problematiskt förhållande till sömn, och att min skuld i detta är allt annat än försumbar.  Såklart... har jag någonsin lämnat ett bra avtryck i någons liv?

Jag ligger så en stund, tills jag känner att jag måste gå upp och sträcka på mig. Människokroppen är inte designad för att ligga stilla ett helt dygn i taget, och min rygg protesterar när jag tar mig upp på fötter och rätar på ryggraden. Stelt, värkande, precis som jag väntat mig. Men på något vis är det skönt. Den här smärtan är fysiskt och påtaglig, jag vet vad som orsakat den och hur den kan lindras.  
Jag lämnar sovrumsdörren öppen när jag går ut i köket, i hopp om att släppa in lite ny luft. Det är illa nog med två tonåringar i ett litet rum under många timmar, depression har dessutom en alldeles egen lukt... eller så inbillar jag mig bara.

Jag ser mig förstulet om i köket, som är städat och fint som alltid. Noora...  
Ett tag överväger jag att sätta på lite kaffe, men är rädd att ljudet och lukten kommer att väcka de andra. Te då? Nä... jag orkar inte vänta på att det blir svalt nog att dricka. Vatten får det bli. Jag tömmer två stora glas i en snabb följd, och tar med mig det tredje till köksbordet, där jag slår mig ner. Ett anteckningsblock med en början till inköpslista ligger uppslaget framför mig, och jag greppar pennan som ligger bredvid. Försöker rita något roligt, skriva något fint. Nehej, inte det heller...  
Jag suckar djupt och begraver ansiktet i händerna. Gnuggar mig i ögonen, som är alldeles grusiga. Jag kanske skulle gå hem iallafall...? Där har jag iallafall mitt eget rum att ligga och ruttna i, och behöver inte känna skuld över några rumskamrater.  
Jag har knappt hunnit tänka tanken förrän jag får lust att slå mig själv. Gå hem? Jomen visst, stick ifrån Isak mitt i natten, utan någon som helst förklaring, bara gör det igen! Min dumme fan...

Svärande tar jag vattenglaset med mig in i vardagsrummet. Blir stående i fönstret en lång stund. Det snöar lite lätt, och i grannhusens fönster lyser elektriska ljusstakar. Det borde muntra upp, men av någon anledning får det mig att känna mig ännu mer usel. Som ett smuts mitt i allt det vackra.  
Jag sväljer hårt och lutar pannan mot det svala glaset. Hur länge har det varat den här gången, hur länge har jag mått såhär? Många dagar... ja, ganska exakt en vecka, faktiskt. Sedan verkligheten kom ikapp mig, där efter vår hotellnatt. När insikten kröp sig på och jag insåg vad jag hade gjort. Allt jag förstört.  
Jag isolerade mig helt och hållet de första dagarna. Lämnade rummet enbart för toabesök och de måltider mina föräldrar tjatat i mig.  
Pappa blev glatt förvånad när jag sa att jag skulle ta en promenad i går kväll. Kanske trodde han sig se en bättring hos mig. Jag hade ju faktiskt duschat och satt på mig riktiga kläder också. Och suttit ute i vardagsrummet med dem, istället för att uggla framför tv:n på mitt rum. Om han bara hade vetat vad jag egentligen satt och tänkte på, hade han aldrig låtit mig gå ensam.

Plötsligt hör jag ljud, och stelnar till, lätt panikslagen. Det spolar i badrummet, och ljudet av rinnande vatten ljuder genom väggen, innan dörren låses upp och öppnas. Steg i hallen. Åh, det är Isak, skönt. Jag skulle känna igen ljudet av hans steg var som helst. Och jag är inte redo att möta någon rumskompis, inte nu.  
En hand landar på min axel, och min t-shirtklädda skuldra får en lätt puss innan han lutar kinden mot den.  
"Hej," viskar han enkelt.  
"Hej," svarar jag, och känner hur mina axlar sjunker flera centimeter. Jag var inte ens medveten om att jag stått och spänt dem.  
"Så fin du är."  
Jag skrattar till, det låter mer som en fnysning, åt den oväntade komplimangen, och vänder mig till hälften mot Isak. Han är sömndrucken, med håret på ända och ögonen hopknipna till smala springor. T-shirtens ärmfåll har börjat släppa och ett par vita trådar hänger ner längs hans arm, lyser mot huden i nattdunklet.  
"Då skulle du se dig själv," säger jag och lindar armen om hans midja, drar honom närmare.

Det är något med honom som lugnar, som kylbalsam mot en brännskada ungefär. Och han utstrålar en säkerhet som jag inte har sett hos honom förut, en helt ny självklarhet. Det nervöst flackande i hans blick är borta. Den är trött nu, bekymrad. Men han undrar inte längre när jag ska försvinna nästa gång. Om Sonja vet var jag är. Han vet var han har mig. _Vad_ han har.  
När vi är ifrån varandra är jag övertygad om att han har tröttnat på mig, att han bara känner medlidande. Men så fort han ser på mig, slappnar jag av. Litar på hans ord. Att han orkar, att han tror på oss. Att det kan bli bra, om vi bara tar det chill.

"Hur känner du dig?" frågar han försiktigt, med huvudet lutat mot min axel.   
"Trött... hur konstigt det än låter."   
Han nickar stilla.  
"Ja, du har ju lite att ta igen. Kom så går vi och lägger oss igen."

Nästa gång jag vaknar till liv är det tidig förmiddag. Jag är ensam i rummet, men dörren står på glänt och jag hör lågmält prat från lägenheten. Och känner kaffedoft, yes!  
Men när jag vecklat ut min långa, rangliga kropp från täcken och lakan, blir jag stående i tveksamhet. Jag har inte träffat Eskild och Noora sedan... sedan innan allt detta. Linn har jag över huvud taget aldrig haft en konversation med.  
Vad har de fått för uppfattning om mig? Vad vet de? Vet de över huvud taget om att jag är här? Kommer de att ställa mig till svars för allt jag har gjort? De vill skydda Isak lika mycket som jag, det har jag förstått.  
Jag biter mig hårt i underläppen, ser ner på mina solkiga kläder. T-shirten är inne på tredje dygnet (usch) och boxershortsen likaså (USCH!!) Det här går inte.  
Jag fiskar fram den vinröda huvtröjan från stolen och byter t-shirten mot den. I garderoben hittar jag ett par gråmelerade joggingbyxor som jag säkert får låna. Underkläder känns lite för personligt att dela med sin pojkvän, och jag skulle säkert inte få på mig Isaks ändå... så det får bli kommando. I lite för korta byxor. Nåja, det är åtminstone rent. Jag drar ett djupt andetag och lämnar rummet tyst, avvaktande.

Noora ser mig först, där jag står som ett spöke i dörröppningen.  
"Even! Kom och sätt dig!" strålar hon medan hon reser sig upp för att ta fram en kopp till.  
"Morning, buttercup!" flöjtar Eskild. "Vi är inte lika bra som du på att fixa frukost, men du får hålla till godo!"  
Isak säger ingenting, men han ler större än på länge och makar på sig för att göra plats åt mig bredvid honom.  
"Morrn, tack," svarar jag dumt och tar emot kaffet som Noora räcker mig.  
Korsförhöret som jag väntat mig kommer inte. Istället fortsätter de att prata om sina planer för dagen. Eskild ska visst på dejt framåt kvällen, och Noora ska träffa tjejerna och plugga.  
Jag slappnar av mer och mer allt eftersom frukosten pågår. Får i mig tre koppar kaffe och lite flingor. Kommer på mig själv med att le åt Eskilds anekdoter och till och med komma med ett par inpass. Och jag undrar i mitt stilla sinne varför jag varit så nervös för det här, varför jag alltid måste förvänta mig det värsta möjliga.

Det tar på krafterna att socialisera. Efter frukosten hamnar vi framför tv:n i vardagsrummet. Isak har matteboken framför sig och Eskild håller på med sin telefon. På tv:n pågår något random dokumentärprogram. Jag har halvt om halvt lovat mig själv att inte gå tillbaka till sängen så länge det är ljust ute, men soffan är en annan sak.  
Isaks närvaro är lugnande, som alltid, och ljudet från tv:n och deras småprat är sövande. Jag kurar ihop mig i soffhörnet, och det dröjer inte länge förrän jag faller i slummer. Ingen djup sömn, bara ett behagligt, avdomnat tillstånd som tillåter mig att stänga ute allt som är jobbigt, men släpper igenom sådant som känns bra. Isaks röst, till exempel, och värmen från hans ben som vilar lätt mot mina egna uppdragna.  
Det är svårt att säga hur länge jag ligger så, men plötsligt känner jag hur jag stelnar till. Isaks och Eskils samtal har successivt ändrat karaktär, deras röster låter allvarliga och dämpade. En ilning löper längs min ryggrad när jag hör mitt namn, och jag kniper ihop ögonen, som om det skulle stänga även ljudet ute. Vill inte, orkar inte ta del av pratet om mig.

"...och jag vet bara inte vad jag ska säga, vad han behöver höra," hörs Isaks tunna röst.  
"Vadå, ni har väl aldrig haft några problem med att prata?" säger Eskild, som om det vore den mest självklara saken i världen. "Ni brukar låsa in er på ditt rum i flera timmar, du kan inte lura i mig att det  _bara_ är hankypanky ni sysslar med då? För då blir jag riktigt avundsjuk."  
Isak fnyser till.  
"Nej visst, men nu är situationen lite speciell... tänk om jag säger något fel och gör allt värre?"  
"Vad skulle du kunna säga som vore så fel, Isak?"  
"Jadu..." Isak låter bitter. "Jag har ju en tendens att säga riktigt röviga saker... som det jag sa till dig, om... om Pride, till exempel. Du vet?"  
Eskild suckar, mer eftertänksamt än irriterat.  
"Ja, men... du var så osäker då. Och rädd, eller hur?"

Tystnad. Jag ser framför mig hur Isak nickar, med nedslagen blick och olyckligt putande underläpp, och jag får lust att lägga armarna om honom och hålla honom hårt. Men nu vill jag faktiskt höra resten av samtalet, så jag ligger kvar.  
"Tänk på hur långt du har kommit på bara den stunden," fortsätter Eskild. "Du har kommit ut för din familj och dina bästa vänner, och alla backar dig. Varför gör de det, tror du?"  
"För att de är bättre människor än vad jag är?" svarar Isak, och nu hör jag humor i hans röst.  
"Ja, så är det nog..." börjar Eskild allvarligt, för att sedan skratta till och ge Isaks axel en liten knuff. "Nej, det är ju för att de älskar dig, pucko! Så _helt_ rövig kan du inte vara!"  
Isak skrattar med honom, och ljudet av hans glädje känns som solsken i mitt bröst. Sedan är allvaret tillbaka, för så är det med Eskild.  
"Du är inte en dålig människa för att du fuckar upp ibland, Isak..." förklarar han. "Om du däremot hade vägrat att ta till dig kritik, och lära dig av dina misstag... då kan vi snacka rövighet."

Det är tyst en lång stund, och jag börjar tro att samtalet är över, men så talar Eskild igen.  
"Och kolla på honom där..."  
Jag fryser till igen. Nu kommer det alltså...  
"Det måste vara skolans snyggaste kille du har slagit klorna i, eller?"  
"Världens," mumlar Isak tyst, och jag föreställer mig hur Eskild himlar med ögonen.  
"Okej, världens. Och inte bara det, han är rolig som fan och verkar jättesmart, och han är nog en av de snällaste jag har träffat," fortsätter han.  
Nej, nu rodnar jag nästan.  
"Han är det," instämmer Isak.  
"Han skulle alltså kunna få vem som helst?"  
" _I guess_..."  
"Men han har bara ögon för dig, Isak!" sammanfattar Eskild och slår ihop händerna. "Och han VILL vara här hos dig när han mår dåligt... så nej, jag tror inte du behöver oroa dig för att han ska må sämre på grund av dig."

Det är tyst igen, så kommer Isaks röst tillbaka.  
"Varför kan jag inte göra honom glad, då?"  
"Alltså Isak... jag vet att du tror att allt har med dig att göra, men det här råder du faktiskt inte över," replikerar Eskild. "Inte Even heller, för den delen. Han är ju sjuk. Du skulle väl inte ta på dig ansvaret för ett benbrott eller en magsjuka?"  
"Nej, det är sant..."  
Eskild alltså... jag gör en mental anteckning om att tacka honom ordentligt nästa gång vi pratar. För hans fina ord om mig, men framför allt för hans ovärderliga stöd för Isak.  
"Tack, guru," säger Isak, mycket lättare på rösten nu.  
"Anytime, kitten."

Jag känner mig nästan lite blyg för Isak den kvällen. Som om min tjuvlyssning avslöjat saker som jag inte har med att göra, och att jag egentligen borde skämmas. Men det är inte skam som gör sig påmint. Det är hopp. Hopp och tillgivenhet.  
Jag ligger tätt intill honom när vi ser på ännu en film på laptopen. Tar hans hand ibland.  
När mamma ringer undrar hon inte ens om jag tänker komma hem ikväll, utan ställer de vanliga frågorna. Hur jag mår (bättre), om jag har tagit medicinen (ja) och om jag har ätit (ja, på något sätt har Isak trollat fram en fryspizza som jag fick i mig hälften av innan det tog stopp.) Hon nöjer sig så, och frågar istället om jag kommer hem i morgon. Det är ju måndag, och Isak ska till skolan. Att jag själv skulle kunna gå dit är det tyvärr inte tal om.  
Jag svarar att jag får se, och vi avslutar med puss och kram och jag älskar dig.  
Jag sover gott den natten.


	3. Måndag

Man hade ju kunnat tro att jag skulle vakna till när Isak gick till skolan. Efter en natts ostörd sömn borde jag vara lättväckt nog att låta mig ryckas ur sömnen när han började röra sig i rummet. Alternativt vakna senare och sakna honom. Men nej, jag sov som en sten genom hela morgonritualen.

Han erbjöd sig igår att stanna hemma, men det kunde jag inte gå med på. Vet ju att han redan ligger illa till vad gäller frånvarogränsen, och det sista han behöver är att jag sabbar det ytterligare. Så jag sa att jag skulle gå hem efter att jag vaknat. Att krascha hemma hos honom och bli kvar en hel helg var en sak, men nu är det vardag. Det är dags för honom att komma tillbaka i sin lunk, för att kunna sköta det som är kvar av skolarbetet den här terminen. Då behöver han inte mig som tar upp plats i sängen och hindrar honom från att leva som vanligt. Tycker jag.  
Isak bad mig att vänta till han kom hem från skolan, så att han kunde följa mig hem. Och så att han fick se mig innan vi skildes åt, tillade han, nästan blygt. Det kunde jag gå med på. Hans omsorg. Eller, medlidande och ansvarskänslor är det väl fråga om egentligen... som vanligt får mina tankar en negativ vändning när han inte är hos mig.

Jag suckar och vänder mig i sängen, drar täcket över huvudet, inte redo att lämna min bubbla än. Men det är något som har väckt mig. Ett surrande, eller ett tjatter. Har jag rullat över telefonen och satt igång den på något sätt? Jag hasar mig upp i halvsittande ställning och famlar blint runt mig.  
"Oj, nu vaknar han visst, hejdå!"  
Och så tassande steg som försvinner bort i hallen.  
Eskild. Har han stått och tittat på mig när jag sovit? Jag får nog tänka om angående gårdagens fina tankar om honom...  
Jag får tag i telefonen och tar mig tid att bläddra bland notifikationerna för första gången sedan... jag minns inte ens. Flera missade samtal från mamma och pappa. Ja, det borde jag ha förstått, att våra dagliga telefonsamtal inte har varit deras enda försök att få tag i mig. Så oroliga de måste ha blivit alla de gånger då jag inte har svarat. Å andra sidan har de varit med förr, de vet att det är sömn och isolering som gäller när jag är i det här stadiet. Och de vet också att jag är i säkert förvar.

Några meddelanden från klasskamrater, jag låter dem förbli olästa. Missat samtal från Sonja (kan hon inte bara ge upp?), meddelande från Elias (jag raderar det utan att läsa) och så ett från Isak som skickats nu på morgonen. Det öppnar jag meddetsamma.

_Du är söt när du sover. Jag kommer hem kl 16, ses då <3_

Jag svarar med ett rött hjärta och lägger ifrån mig telefonen.

"God morgon, solstråle! Jag har frukost!"  
Jag rycker till av ljudet och vänder blicken mot dörren där det rödhåriga energiknippet har tornat upp sig igen.  
"Åh... tack", får jag fram med min hesa morgonröst och tar emot kaffekoppen och fatet med ostmackor som han räcker mig.  
Åh, han tänker visst stanna, okej...  
Jag värmer händerna på kaffemuggen och tar en stor klunk medan Eskild slår sig ner vid fotänden av sängen. Som vanligt har jag ingen aptit, men han ser så nöjd ut med sig själv att jag känner mig tvungen att ta ett par bett.  
"Verkligen jättesnällt," mumlar jag ner i muggen.  
"Äsch då, klart man ser efter sina loved ones," viftar han bort. "Eller loved ones' loved ones? Loved ones in law? Fadder-loved ones? Vad vill du heta?"  
Jag drar på munnen åt hans svada och avslutar frukosten.  
"Bonus-loved one?" föreslår jag. "Eller du vet... Even."  
"Bonus, I like it!" upprepar Eskild eftertänksamt, med pannan i djupa veck, totalt ignorerande mitt andra förslag.  
Jag tackar ännu en gång och lösgör mig mödosamt från lakanen. Mumlar något om toa och stapplar ut ur rummet.  
Det spelar ingen roll hur bra jag tycker om Eskild, och att jag vet att han bara vill väl. Det är bara... lite för mycket, lite för tidigt.

I badrummet blir jag stående framför min egen spegelbild, motvilligt betraktande mitt eget ansikte. Jag börjar se bra risig ut nu, blek och hålögd, och med flera nya finnar som har poppat upp. Håret ser riktigt fett ut också. Kläderna bytte jag igår, men sedan dess har jag sovit i dem. Jag borde verkligen duscha. Men orka, liksom...  
Jag borstar tänderna iallafall, och blaskar av ansiktet med kallt vatten innan jag går tillbaka till Isaks rum. Det är tomt nu, yes!  
Men innan jag hunnit krypa ner igen, hör jag Eskilds röst från vardagsrummet.  
"Bonus-baby! Kom och spela Yatzy med mig!"  
Jag ger upp.

Eskild vinner en omgång och låter mig vinna nästa, trots idoga protester när jag konfronterar honom om det. Yatzy, liksom... hur många 19- och 21-åringar spelar det fullt frivilligt, om man inte är strandad i en stuga under ett strömavbrott? Det är inte direkt så att jag lagt ner min själ i att vinna. Jag är över huvud taget ingen tävlingsmänniska.  
Han lägger undan spelet och vi sitter tysta ett tag, hänger med på tv-programmet med måttligt intresse.  
Eskilds telefon plingar till, och han fiskar upp den ur fickan för att läsa meddelandet.  
" _Your boyfriend_ ," meddelar han och himlar med ögonen. "Han är rädd att jag ska tjata hål i huvudet på dig. _Moi,_ liksom?"  
Jag skrattar till åt situationen. Isaks förmaning och Eskilds uppenbara självironi.  
"Grälar han med dig?"  
"Grälar, nej... han är bara mån om dig. Det är rätt gulligt, faktiskt."  
Jag ler för mig själv.  
"Ja... det är tur att jag har honom."  
"Och vice versa, framför allt," svarar Eskild med en menande blick.  
Jag säger inget, men det måste synas på mig vad jag tänker. Att jag inte direkt är något att luta sig mot. Att jag förstör mer än jag tillför. Kan hända att det är dålig timing det handlar om, eller så är vi bara i fel universum. Vem vet?  
Jag hade inte trott att Eskild skulle ha särskilt höga tankar om mig, för den delen. Jag vet att han har haft ögonen på mig sedan första gången vi träffades i badrummet efter Halloween. Jag presenterade mig som en kompis till Isak den gången, men jag är ganska säker på att han hade förstått vad det var frågan om. Han förstår en hel del, Eskild, och besitter en stor klokhet bakom det humoristiska yttersta lagret av sin person. 

Eskild verkar mycket riktigt ha läst mina tankar.  
"Inga såna martyrfunderingar, va?" bannar han låtsat strängt. "Det ser du väl, hur mycket du betyder för honom?"  
Jo, jag gör nog det. Jag har fått som jag ville. Letat mig in i Isaks liv och sugit mig fast. Men till vilken nytta?  
"Han hade det nog lättare innan han träffade mig," funderar jag högt, inställd på ännu en protest.  
Men Eskild verkar begrunda mitt påstående lite för noga, och rycker sedan på axlarna.  
"Tja, kanske det, men vem vill ha ett lätt liv, liksom?"  
Han lutar sig fram mot Yatzy-spelet på bordet, och jag är rädd att han ska föreslå ett nytt parti. Istället plockar han upp tärningarna och leker med dem, låter dem rulla mellan fingrarna.  
"Han hade nog kunnat stanna kvar där inne i garderoben i hela sitt liv, och snäst åt dem som kommit för nära," fortsätter han med ett litet skratt. "Så länge han haft sina _bros_ , sina tv-spel och några öl, så... då hade det varit lätt. Men det betyder inte att han hade varit lycklig."  
Jag lyssnar noga på Eskilds utläggning, imponerad av hans insikt och iakttagelseförmåga.  
"Du vet, han har kommit över det största hindret han hade, och slutat ljuga för sig själv," fortsätter han. "Det var nog jävligt svårt, med tanke på vilken liten ångestboll han var..."  
Jag nickar tyst, plötsligt på helspänn.  
"...och det är som om resten bara följer efter," fortsätter han. "Han ansvarar för sitt liv på ett helt annat sätt nu. Och sina relationer. Jag har hört honom prata i telefon med sina föräldrar flera gånger de senaste dagarna, till exempel."  
"Har du?" mumlar jag tyst, medan det dåliga samvetet gnager i mig.  
Jag har inte frågat honom någonting om hans föräldrar på jättelänge. Nu känner jag mig som en självupptagen skit.  
Eskild nickar.  
"Ja, det är fint att de börjar närma sig varandra igen... jag tror att de behöver varandra mer än de förstår."  
Jag tiger, tagen av denna information, som förvisso inte var särskilt ny, men som jag plötsligt ser i ett nytt ljus.  
Detta att tvivla på sina föräldrars kärlek och respekt är mig lika främmande som om Donald Trump plötsligt skulle erbjuda sig att förrätta vigseln på mitt och Isaks Pretty woman-bröllop.

"Dina föräldrar är bra?" gissar Eskild, som om han återigen läst mina tankar.  
Jag nickar. Visst har det funnits, och finns fortfarande, perioder då vi grälat och varit riktigt osams, men på det hela taget har de alltid känts mer som kompisar än som någon sorts auktoriteter.  
"Inga problem att komma ut eller så?" frågar han försiktigt.  
"Jag har aldrig behövt komma ut," berättar jag. "När jag var liten skulle jag gifta mig till höger och vänster hela tiden, så där som man skulle, du vet? Med min lärare, granntjejen, Justin Timberlake, prinsessan Mette-Marit... Och mamma och pappa bara log och sa att det var roligt att jag var kär, varenda gång. Jag trodde att det var så för alla."  
Jag skrattar till vid minnet och fortsätter berätta om min uppväxt. De lätta delarna. Om mina föräldrars bekantskapskrets, som innehåller familjer av alla möjliga konstellationer, alla tänkbara läggningar och könsidentiteter. Många är nog vänner från pappas jobb, har jag insett på senare år. Han är läkare, och kliniken han arbetar för är hbtq-certifierad. Det är inte så konstigt att den har samlat människor som brinner för samma syfte.  
"Det var väl först när jag började skolan som jag började inse att det inte var så självklart," fortsätter jag. "Kompisarna var så... ifrågasättande. Jag minns att jag kom hem och frågade mamma en dag, om det var sant att man inte fick vara kär i vem man ville. Hon sa att det fick man visst, men framför allt kunde man inte hjälpa vem man blev kär i."  
"Hon låter fantastisk," tycker Eskild, och jag nickar.  
"Jo, de är bra båda två. Det närmaste de har varit att anta något om mig, var när jag berättade att jag ville göra slut med Sonja, för jag hade blivit förälskad i en annan. Pappa frågade vad hon hette, och när jag sa Isak höll han på att skämmas ihjäl, för att han förutsatt att det var en tjej."  
Eskild skrattar stort åt min anekdot. Säger att det nog kunde räknas som ett ärligt misstag, efter fyra år med flickvän, och jag håller med.

Men helt ärlig är jag inte. Det fanns en period i mitt liv då jag skämdes för den jag var, och trodde att jag skulle kunna ändra på mig. Det var förmodligen också det pappa hade haft i tankarna när han bett om ursäkt för sin tanklöshet. Men det hörde ihop med min hittills värsta maniska episod, och även om det fortfarande gör vansinnigt ont att tänka på den tiden, har jag åtminstone kommit på rätt spår vad gäller min läggning. Den tänker jag aldrig mer be om ursäkt för.  
Men detta är inget jag har lust att prata med Eskild om. I nuläget har jag inte ens nämnt det för Isak, så...

"Hur är dina?" frågar jag Eskild istället.  
Han rycker på axlarna.  
"De är okej. De säger att de stöttar mig, men jag tror inte riktigt de förstår."  
Jag betraktar honom tyst, väntar på fortsättningen.  
"Jag kommer från en liten håla," säger han med en lätt uppgiven suck. "Och mina föräldrar är lite gammeldags av sig. Och gamla också, för den delen. Mor var över 40 när jag föddes, och far hade fyllt 50."  
"Aha," nickar jag. "Så du flyttade till Oslo?"  
"Ja, så fort jag kunde. Det fanns inget för mig där hemma. Inte för att jag någonsin känt mig oälskad eller ovälkommen, eller så... men jag kände mig aldrig bekväm där."  
Nej, det kan jag ju förstå. Att känna sig utanför kan driva vem som helst till vansinne, och Eskild skulle nog hellre dö än att försöka spela någon sorts roll.  
"Du vet, varje gång jag kommer hem, frågar de om Linn och Noora... hur de har det. Och påpekar vilka söta flickor det är jag bor med. Som om de tror att jag gått igenom någon fas, som snart kommer att växa bort."  
Han skrattar till, men det är ett bittert skratt, helt utan glädje.  
"Inte en enda gång har de frågat om jag träffat någon kille. Man undrar ju hur det blir den dagen jag faktiskt gör det?"  
"Det kan hända att de förvånar dig," försöker jag. "Att de skärper till sig när den dagen kommer och de ställs inför faktum?"  
"Ja, kanske det..." svarar Eskild med en lätt axelryckning. "Eller så hinner de dö innan den dagen kommer!"  
Jag förstår att hans kommentar är ett makabert sätt att byta ämne och lätta upp stämningen, så jag ler, även om hans historia gör mig ledsen.

"Men allvarligt." Han lutar sig tillbaka mot soffryggen, kastar den ena yatzy-tärningen upp i luften och tar emot den igen. "Det är därför det är så kul att se vilka framsteg Isak gör. Hur trygg han har blivit i sig själv på så kort tid."  
"Det har han," håller jag med. "Och det är till stor del tack vare dig."  
"Tror du det?" frågar Eskild, med ett nytt leende.  
"Jag vet det," försäkrar jag. "Jag hör ju hur han pratar om dig. Du är som en storebror för honom."  
Eskild ler, nästan blygt. Det känns gott att se honom så rörd. Och han förtjänar all cred han kan få.  
"Ja, jag känner väl att... om man kan guida EN ung människa in på vägen till självacceptans, då har man gjort någon skillnad i den här galna världen. Och jag tycker faktiskt väldigt bra om Isak, även om han fortfarande kan vara _a pain in the ass_ ibland..."  
Jag höjer på ögonbrynen och vänder mig mot Eskild, avvaktar uppföljningen... för inte kan han väl låta den givna poängen vara?  
Nej, det kan han inte. Ett stort garv fyller rummet och följs åt av en lätt knuff mot min axel.  
"Men det är ju inte alltid fel det heller, eller vad säger du, bonus-baby?"  
Jag flinar till. Har aldrig varit mycket för vulgära skämt, men det där var faktiskt roligt. Och sant.  
"Varifrån får du alla dina visdomsord?" frågar jag, när Eskild slutat skratta åt sig själv.  
"Vi har för mycket fritid, vi Blindern-studenter," raljerar han, och slänger tärningen i luften än en gång.

Plötsligt hörs ljudet av en dörr som slås igen, och en klar röst som ekar genom lägenheten. En hälsning, ett förkunnande att hon är hemma. Noora.  
"Oj, kommer hon redan!" säger Eskild, nästan yrvaket. "Då måste jag ju snart sticka."  
Han slänger en blick på sitt armbandsur, konstaterar att det stämmer. Jag tycker själv att tiden har gått förvånansvärt fort. Jag hade bara tänkt mig ett litet artighetshäng, umgås med Eskild tillräckligt länge för att inte verka otacksam, och sedan stänga in mig i mitt eget igen.  
Noora dyker upp i dörröppningen, omgiven av en fläkt frisk vinterluft. Hon är bilden av skönheten och hälsan själv. En blond Snövit med rosiga kinder och röda läppar, och håret som en lätt rufsig gloria runt huvudet. Hon påminner om... fräscht, iskallt citronvatten. Te på färsk mynta. Krispiga, högblanka äpplen. Jag, jag är... en pizza. Inte en trendig, vedeldsbakad sak med surdeg och fina ostar, nej, en riktigt flottig snabbmatspizza, med burkskinka och hushållsost. Och extra lök.  
"Jag sätter på lite te," säger Noora efter utbyte av hälsningsfraser. "Vill ni ha?"  
"Tack, det låter gott, men jag måste verkligen duscha," bestämmer jag, som om det inte skulle kunna vänta en sekund till. Och det kan det nog inte heller.

Jag tackar Eskild för samtalet, får en liten blinkning tillbaka, och går tillbaka till Isaks rum. Blir stående villrådig ett tag, som för att ta in rummet runt mig. Så börjar jag samla ihop smutskläderna som ligger slängda över golvet, både Isaks och mina. Det blir en ansenlig hög. Tur att lägenheten har tvättmaskin.  
Jag tassar ut i hallen och når tvättstugan med mitt bylte balanserande i armarna. Proppar in allt i maskinen, bryr mig inte om någon färgsortering. Allt är redan så välanvänt och uttvättat ändå, och det finns iallafall inget vitt med.  
I torktumlaren ser jag att t-shirten med krucifixet, som jag lånat förut, ligger nytvättad. Bra. Jag fiskar fram ett par nya joggingbyxor också, hoppas att de är Isaks. Eskild och Noora har nog inga.  
Snabbt skalar jag av mig de kläder jag har på mig och slänger in dem med de andra. Hittar en handduk att skyla mig med medan jag sätter igång tvättprogrammet. Sedan skyndar jag mig mot badrummet.

Duschen är välgörande, och jag känner mig nästan pånyttfödd när jag går tillbaka till sovrummet. Men så jävla trött. Ja, fortfarande.  
Även om samtalet med Eskild var intressant och givande, är det vansinnigt tärande att lägga all min uppmärksamhet på en annan människa när jag mår såhär.  
Jørgen sa något om _skedteorin_   under vårt senaste samtal. Jag lyssnade inte så noga, hade fortfarande inte landat helt efter natten på Plaza, men jag läste lite efteråt, och det lät vettigt.  
Det handlar om att se dagens göromål som uppgifter, och energin man har att spendera på dessa uppgifter liknas vid skedar. En handling kan vara dyr (duscha, tvätta, prata med Eskild...) och kosta många skedar, medan det är gratis att sova. En dålig dag har man inte många skedar alls, de tar slut snabbt, vilket är handikappande. Det känner jag mycket väl igen. Men han sa också, att i mitt fall kan en dålig dag betyda att jag har fått alldeles för många skedar. Stulit från mitt framtida jag, kanske. Och hjärnan arbetar febrilt för att göra sig av med dem.

Det hjälper lite grann att tänka så. Framför allt har jag lättare att acceptera all sömn jag behöver.

Jag stannar till på tröskeln och ser mig omkring. Rummet känns... annorlunda. Golvet är fritt från smutstvätt, men det visste jag ju redan, det var ju jag själv som plockade upp den. Men det känns svalare också, som om fönstret stod på glänt bakom den provisoriska gardinen. Frisk luft.  
Min blick faller på sängen. Den är bäddad, med utslätade täcken och kuddarna i en prydlig rad längs huvudänden. På stolen vid "min" sida av sängen står en kopp te.  
Jag ler. Noora. Osynlig omtanke, den sorten som hela tiden finns inom räckhåll, men aldrig tränger sig på. Visar att hon bryr sig utan att kosta mig en enda sked. Jag måste komma ihåg att tacka henne senare.  
Jag sätter mig i sängen och tar koppen. Teet har svalnat till perfekt temperatur, och jag tar en djup klunk. Fatet med den andra ostmackan från frukosten står kvar på stolen, och jag rycker på axlarna och tar upp den. Den har nog torkat till vid det här laget. Brunosten har säkert blivit gnisslig av hallonsylten. Men vad fan, _beggars can't be choosers._ Det är ändå dags att ta min medicin.

Jag vaknar redan när ytterdörren slår igen och Isak kommer hem, men jag ligger kvar med slutna ögon. Väntar i mitt behagliga, halvvakna tillstånd på att han ska komma in i rummet.  
Han blir stående på tröskeln, och jag föreställer mig hur han ser sig omkring. Går fram och stänger fönstret. Bra, det börjar kännas lite väl kyligt nu. Jag ser inte upp ens när madrassen pressas ner bredvid mig, när han slår sig ner på sängkanten, eller när han lyfter en hand och stryker undan håret från min panna.  
Det har torkat nu, men hänger mjukt och fritt från produkter ner i mitt ansikte. Jag vet att Isak älskar mitt hår, men just fascinationen för när det är nytvättat och ostylat är extra gullig.  
Han böjer sig ner och trycker en kyss på min panna. Nu kan jag inte hålla mig stilla längre, utan lägger handen om hans nacke, håller kvar honom och låter min mun fånga upp hans i nästa kyss. Känner hur han ler mot mina läppar.  
"Hej."  
"Hej."  
Han rätar på sig, men fortsätter att stryka mitt hår, och jag får chansen att titta på honom. Ta in hela hans uppenbarelse. Han ser lite trött ut. Vinterblek. Men lycklig, tillfreds. Lättad, nästan.  
"Du mår bättre?" frågar han, nästan som ett konstaterande.  
"Mm. Eller så har jag bara saknat dig," svarar jag.  
Jag makar lite på mig för att göra plats åt honom, och han är inte sen att följa min uppmaning. Han kryper upp intill mig, och jag drar honom mot mig. Hans rygg mot mitt bröst och hans ben lätt slingrade om mina. Min lilla sked. Som inte kostar många skedar alls.  
Jag begraver ansiktet i hans mjuka nacklockar, drar in hans doft och hummar belåtet. Faller in i hans lätta skratt, för jag vet vad han tänker. Jag är löjlig. Men vad fan, när ska man få lov att vara löjlig, om inte när man är 19 år och kär?

Jag ber honom berätta om skoldagen, och han gör det. Berättar om Mahdi, som spenderat nästan hela lunchrasten med dansläraren, frågat om de ska ha några fler öppna uttagningar, och om han behöver en _second opinion,_ för i så fall ställer gärna Mahdi upp. Magnus, som försökt att prata med Vilde igen, men tagit rådet att spela cool lite för bokstavligt... så pass att Vilde inte ens märkt att han försökt ta kontakt. Och om biologiprojektet och samarbetet med Sana.  
Jag stelnar till när jag hör hennes namn. Sana. Vi har stött på varandra några gånger denna höst, men inte direkt pratat. Det har blivit en dum lek vi båda leker. Vi känner igen varandra, men låtsas att vi inte gör det... trots att vi båda vet att den andre vet, och så vidare. Hon hör till den del av mitt förflutna som jag inte har diskuterat med Isak. Någon gång måste jag väl. Men snälla, inte nu...  
Jag försöker skingra mina tankar genom att trycka en ny puss på hans kind, och när han vänder på huvudet, även hans mun. Han ler och buffar sin näsa mot min.

Det är en svår balansgång när jag är deprimerad, det här med fysiskt kontakt. Det är lätt hänt att det blir för mycket och får en kvävande effekt, och då drar jag mig undan. Tycker inte heller att jag förtjänar vänligheten och ömhetsbevisen. Men jag kan längta efter lugnande smekningar och varma kramar. Helt kravlöst. Det beror  på dagsformen, och det som känns bra en dag kan vara alldeles för mycket en annan.  
Hångel och sex finns inte på kartan. Mer än en gång har jag fått avvisa Sonja när hon velat ge mig något annat att tänka på. Gjort henne ledsen, vilket i sin tur gett mig ännu större skuldkänslor. Men det fungerar bara inte, det finns inte en chans att jag skulle klara av den fysiska ansträngningen det skulle innebära... än mindre orka engagera mig känslomässigt. Om nu kroppen hade velat lyda, vill säga. Men det har varit helt dött i de regionerna i flera dagar. Så är det alltid.  
Isak är tålmodig, han har inte närmat sig på något sätt som varit för mycket. Inte en enda gång. Det är å andra sidan inte hans grej, det här att ta initiativ till sex. Kanske för att han är lite blyg och osäker än, det är ju fortfarande nytt för honom. För det har inte med ovilja eller bristande intresse att göra, tvärtom. När vi är tillsammans, hud mot hud, i avskildheten som är hans låsta rum, lämnar han ingenting halvgjort. Hans härliga händer och underbara mun måste ha gått igenom varenda en av mina 194 centimeter, flera gånger. För en vecka sedan var jag säker på att den tiden var över, innan den riktigt börjat. Nu kommer jag på mig själv med att längta tills vi är där igen.  
"Vad tänker du på, baby?"  
Jag drar honom emot mig, om möjligt ännu närmare, och kysser honom i nacken.  
"Att du är den finaste jag vet." 

Jag har faktiskt lyckats glömma att jag hade tänkt gå hem. Kommer på det först när mamma ringer för att få rapport. Isak flinar stort när han förstår att jag inte tänker gå någonstans trots allt, och skyndar sig sedan att se upptagen ut med skolböckerna.  
"Men allvarligt, Isak," säger jag efter att ha avslutat samtalet med mamma. "Du måste säga till om du vill plugga ifred, eller bara vara för dig själv... det är okej, vet du."  
Isak ser nästan förnärmad ut.  
"Jag tror aldrig jag har pluggat så bra som de här dagarna," svarar han. "Inte sedan jag träffade dig åtminstone."  
Jag höjer frågande på ögonbrynen, och Isak fortsätter.  
"Det är ju hur bra som helst... jag behöver inte sakna dig, för du är bara högst några meter bort... och jag behöver inte obsessa över hur du mår, för jag kan bara titta efter själv!"  
Jo, det var ju ett sätt att se på saken, förstås. Och jag har ju märkt hur fokuserad han verkar. Lugnare än vanligt också.  
"Jag förstår om de saknar dig där hemma, och du dem, men allvarligt... stanna så länge du vill. Okej?"  
"Okej."  
"Minut för minut."  
"Ja."  
Det är en lättnad att få höra det direkt från honom. Att han vill att jag stannar, att jag inte är i vägen. Mitt _safe space_ är ännu mer safe nu. Och större också. Har gått från att inrymma hans rum till hela lägenheten.

Min blick faller på något i hans hand. En tunn, broschyrliknande bok i ljusa färger, inte alls lik någon annan skolbok.  
"Vad är det där?" frågar jag nyfiket.  
Isak tittar ner på den själv. Ser nästan lite ertappad ut, men rycker nonchalant på axlarna när han räcker mig broschyren.  
"Jag fick den av Magnus. Han säger att den har hjälpt honom mycket... med hans mamma."  
_Bipolär sjukdom. Att vara anhörig_ står det över hela framsidan.

Jag sjunker ner på sängen igen.  
Jag borde ha känt igen den, Sonja hade något liknande. Kanske en annan upplaga eller så.  
Tusen reaktioner krockar i mitt huvud, slåss för att få utlopp. Skam, för att Isak ska behöva studera en _fucking_ broschyr för att klara av att vara med mig. Stolthet över att han inte verkar göra en stor grej av det. Sorg, för att vi ens befinner oss i denna sjuka situation. Lättnad, för att han har stannat och kämpat.  
Men mest rädsla. Över att vi redan ska vara framme vid det stadium som hade varit början till slutet för mig och Sonja. Att han ska vara min välgörare och jag ett jävla projekt, att han ska analysera varenda liten humörsskiftning hos mig och vaka som en dömande skyddsängel.  
Mina tankar stämmer inte alls ihop med hur han är, min Isak... men paranoia är inte en rationell känsla.  

Isak försöker möta min blick, som jag gör allt för att dölja bakom min hängande lugg.  
"Var det... okej? Att jag berättade?" frågar han försiktigt.  
Jag rycker på axlarna. Det tänkte jag inte ens på.  
"Det gör inget," mumlar jag. "Men du behöver inte den där. Prata med mig istället."  
Isak sätter sig bredvid mig. Tar broschyren från mig, men behåller min hand i sin.  
"Prata med dig tänker jag göra ändå, men ibland är du inte så talför, vet du..."  
Jag drar på munnen, men är inte övertygad.  
"Jag vill bara att det ska vara som vanligt," försöker jag förklara.  
"Vanligt, hur då?" kontrar Isak. "Som innan jag visste något? Det vill inte jag."  
Jag rycker på axlarna. Vet nog inte själv vad jag menar.  

Så vi pratar. Pratar och pratar. Lyssnar, förklarar. Förstår.  
Vi tar en promenad, för jag har fått mersmak på frisk luft.  
"Jag vill inte att du ska vara min barnvakt," säger jag.  
"Du är inget barn, så det vill inte jag heller," säger Isak där han går bredvid mig med händerna djupt nerkörda i fickorna och blicken fäst vid marken. "Vad är det du är rädd för, egentligen?"  
"Att känna mig hjälplös, kanske."  
"Hjälplösa är vi alla ibland."  
Jag nickar sammanbitet. Hans kalla logik är enerverande, men odebatterbar.  
"Men att du ska behöva en handbok för att vara ihop med mig? Det är förnedrande."  
Isak himlar med ögonen.  
"Det är ju bara några råd, inte någon sorts teknisk manual... du är en människa. Och jag kan tänka själv."  
Vi stannar och köper kebab. Sitter sida vid sida på hakets vinylklädsel och äter under tystnad.  
"Even..."  
Jag stirrar envist ner i den fläckiga bordsskivan.  
"Even!"  
Jag suckar och möter Isaks blick.  
"Jag vill bara känna mig delaktig," säger han tyst. "Jag vill veta vad det är som händer."  
Jag nickar sakta. Trots allt förstår jag honom, och jag vet att jag är orättvis. Att jag riskerar att skjuta honom ifrån mig igen.  
"Det är bara... jag vill inte att du ska förändras," mumlar jag. "Du måste ha ditt eget liv, utanför detta."  
Isak ler åt mina ord. Hasar närmare mig och smyger in sin hand i min.  
"Precis så står det i broschyren också."  

Vi går tillbaka hem till kollektivet, något lättare till mods. Gör oss i ordning för natten och drar oss tillbaka till Isaks rum, trots att det är ganska tidigt än. Men jag borde ha förstått att samtalet inte var över.  
"Varför slutade du ta din medicin?" säger Isak plötsligt, när vi ligger sida vid sida i sängen.  
Jag håller andan en lång stund medan frågan hänger i luften mellan oss. Så suckar jag tungt.  
"Jag trodde nog... att jag kanske inte behövde dem längre," börjar jag. "Jag ville vara äkta."  
"De gör dig inte till någon annan?"  
"Nej, men om jag klarade mig utan dem skulle det innebära att jag inte var sjuk."  
"Men du ÄR ju sjuk, Even."  
Det borde kännas som en örfil. Istället ger det mig en boost av självkänsla. Beslutsamhet. Mod att konfrontera en sedan länge infekterad fråga.  
Jag kan inte hindra orden från att komma ut.  
"Du vill inte ha psykiskt sjuka människor i ditt liv."  
"Va?"  
Jag studerar hans ansikte noga, rädd för det som måste komma, men fast besluten att bemöta det.

Vilsen, sökande blick, rynkade ögonbryn medan han rannsakar sig själv.  
Så minns han. Vårt samtal i omklädningsrummet den där gången, det som jag hade trott skulle kunna bli början på något bra. Men hans uttalande svepte bort det lilla, skälvande hopp jag tillåtit mig känna.  
Insikten i Isaks ögon gör ont. För jag anklagar honom inte, det är inte det det handlar om. Men hans ord har dröjt sig kvar. Jag ÄR en börda, ett jäkla lass att lägga på en 17-åring som redan måste klara alltför mycket på egen hand.  
"Herregud Even..."  
Han vänder bort ansiktet. Begravet det i kudden och ligger så en lång stund innan han ser upp igen. Sträcker ut en arm i mörkret och drar mig till sig.

"Kan du någonsin förlåta mig?" mumlar han i mitt hår.  
"Det har jag gjort för länge sedan," svarar jag tyst. "Du kunde ju inte veta."  
"Nej, det är just det..."  
Tystnad igen. Mitt dåliga samvete kommer tillbaka. Jag vet att jag hade kunnat undvika så mycket skit om jag bara varit ärlig från början, det är inget han behöver påpeka.  
Men Isak fortsätter.  
"Det är så jävla mycket man inte vet om folk... jag undrar hur många man sårar varje dag egentligen... genom tanklösa kommentarer som den där."  
"Det är inte lätt att ta hänsyn till någon som inte berättat om sig själv," invänder jag.  
"Du har väl inte redovisningsplikt heller," kontrar Isak.  
"Jo, gentemot dem som jag vill ha i mitt liv," tycker jag.  
Det blir tyst. Så kommer det. Ett litet trött skratt, som en vemodig melodi i mörkret. Han trycker ett par snabba små kyssar mot min panna.  
"Inga fler hemligheter då?" frågar han.  
"Mm," mumlar jag tvetydigt.

För det finns fortfarande hemligheter, saker som jag inte har berättat. Men det är ingen brådska med det. Ingen överhängande i alla fall. Jag är här nu och än har han inte tröttnat på mig. Jag får ta vara på det så länge det finns kvar.  
Jag rullar över på sida, i hopp om att Isak ska sluta upp bakom mig och bli min stora sked. Han gör mig inte besviken.


	4. Tisdag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW panikångest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaargh, jag är ledsen att det tar sån tid att spotta ur mig där här kapitlen, som ligger helt färdiga i mitt hjärnkontor! Har ingen dator för tillfället, så jag skriver från telefonen eller jobbdatorn... ingen exemplarisk lösning, någon av dem! :D  
> Har ny dator på g, dock, och massor av idéer för fics!

Det finns en gräns för hur mycket en människa kan sova, det blir jag smärtsamt medveten om när jag ännu en gång finner mig klarvaken mitt i natten, stirrande ut i mörkret, oförmögen att slappna av.  
Isaks regelbundna andhämtning är en trygghet i sig, en påminnelse om att han finns där bredvid mig och att han har det bra. Men tyvärr kan jag inte låna lite av hans ro, hur behändigt det än hade varit.  
Jag suckar djupt och hasar upp i sittande ställning. Sträcker på mig och känner hur det knakar lite här och där. Ibland känner jag mig som en ledbruten 90-åring som förfallit totalt på bara några dagar. Borde verkligen träna mer.  
Jag sträcker mig efter telefonen och bläddrar fram mina meddelanden, de från klasskamraterna. Öppnar dem den här gången. Hur illa kan det vara, liksom? Men det är bara välvilja som skickats. Trevande frågor om hur jag mår, om jag behöver något, om de kan hjälpa på något sätt. Jag suckar lättat. Och lite irriterat. Varför gör jag alltid såhär? Förutsätter att människor ser rakt igenom mig och bestämmer att jag inte är något att ha. Jag bryter ner mig själv i det här stadiet.

Jag öppnar mailen i stället. Ögnar igenom meddelanden från mina lärare. Uppgifter att lämna in så att jag inte kuggar i kursen. De är införstådda med min situation, efter avtal med rektor, skolsköterska och psykolog. Vet att frånvarogränsen inte gäller mig - då hade jag varit fucked för länge sedan - och att jag behöver ta saker i min egen takt. Det är en lättnad, men ingen garanti. Detsamma gällde på Elvebakken, men jag sket ändå bort alltför mycket av mitt sista år för att kunna gå klart skolan, ens om jag hade haft hälsan till det. Det lutar väl åt att det blir samma sak här.

Jag stänger ner mailen och sveper upp youtube-appen istället. Pluggar i hörlurarna och stoppar propparna i öronen. Kanske ett par videor kan distrahera mig ett tag.  
Jag bläddrar bland mina rekommendationer, för att sakta ner när min blick faller på något som står ut.  
_Julkonsert i Sagene kyrka._  
Att youtube rekommenderar julmusik är inte så konstigt. Jag är en sucker för tradition och stämning, trots allt, och lyssnar gärna på julsånger hela vintern igenom. Både glada, humoristiska låtar som gör det omöjligt att inte le, och stillsamma psalmer om frid på jorden och kärleksbudskap. De sistnämnda har en näst intill renande effekt, tycker jag. Den sortens frid som kryper under huden och värmer ditt hjärta inifrån. Som att bli vidrörd av Gud själv, eller något lika pretentiöst.  
Jag har alltid varit en sökare, även om jag inte tillber någon religion. Inte nu längre. Men min gudstro går djupare än så, den kan ingen ta ifrån mig.  
Men Sagene kyrka... var det inte där Isak hade varit? Innan han kom till skolan...

Jag klickar upp videon, scannar ivrigt bänkraderna med blicken, på jakt efter den mörkblonda kalufsen. Men nej, ingenstans. Han hade i och för sig gått tidigt, förstod jag  efteråt. Eller så är den här inspelningen från en annan kväll. Jag rycker på axlarna och får snart annat att tänka på. För nu börjar musiken.  
Jag faller tillbaka mot kudden, hasar ner i halvsittande ställning, redo att omslutas av friden. Och mycket riktigt, det dröjer inte länge förrän tårarna dyker upp. Den sortens gråt som känns skön, som om jag tinats upp inifrån. Jag sluter ögonen, låter tårarna trilla från ögonfransraden och rulla över kinderna.  
Jag har inte gråtit sedan i fredags, och då som nu på grund av skir, vacker julmusik.

Det var tankarna på Isak (såklart, allt är Isak) som förde mig till skolan den kvällen. Jag blev sittande på vår bänk en lång stund, med huvudet i händerna och hela världens mörker i mitt bröst, innan jag fick samlat mig tillräckligt för att författa mitt avskeds-sms. Skämdes, för att jag inte orkat den här gången heller. För att jag aldrig klarat att fullfölja något, inte ens mitt liv, fast jag hade fått så många chanser. Så mycket kärlek och så otroligt många möjligheter.  
Efter 100 långa år (så kändes det) reste jag på mig. Nästan yrvaket. Noterade att det lyste från skolbyggnaden, trots att klockan måste ha varit över åtta. Jag provade att öppna porten, och gick in när jag fann den upplåst. Jag frös och behövde kissa.

Ljudet slog emot mig så fort jag kom in i huset, och blev starkare ju närmare toaletterna, och därmed samlingssalen, jag gick. Aha, körövning. En av de sista innan skolavslutningen, gissade jag.  
Jag dröjde mig kvar i den tomma korridoren, lyssnande på de hoppfulla sångerna om frälsning och himlafärd, då som nu med tårarna rinnande nerför ansiktet. Och det lugnade mig, det gjorde det. Eller, kanske var det någon sorts resignation jag kände. Ett nyktert beslut, en insikt om att det var såhär det måste bli. Jag hade bestämt mig.  
Tills dess att Isak dök upp, andfådd och vildögd, svettig trots att jackan hängde öppen och flaxande på hans kropp, utan mössa och halsduk i vinterkvällen. Han hade alltså _sprungit_ från kyrkan (är det inte tre kilometer dit? Minst?) för att möta mig. Han stoppade in mig i en taxi och tog med mig hem till kollektivet. Pratade lugnande med mig hela resan, utan att egentligen säga något. Inga frågor, inga förmaningar. Tog bara hem mig. Stoppade mig i sängen där jag kraschade på mindre än en minut.

Nej, fan heller att jag tänker falla tillbaka i de tankarna! Jag ska leva! Jag kommer aldrig att kunna gottgöra Isak för allt han gjort för mig, och allt jag gjort mot honom, men jag ska spendera resten av mitt liv på att göra vad jag kan. Hur långt det blir har jag ingen aning om, men det ska inte ta slut nu. Inte om jag får bestämma.  
Jag drar propparna ur öronen, slänger ifrån mig telefonen. Torkar mig ursinnigt i ögonen och om kinderna och försöker dra ett djupt andetag. Men ångesten är där på en sekund, som ett tryck över bröstet som hindrar mig från att andas. Inte ens gråta kan jag längre, snyftningarna blir till torra flämtningar som river i halsen. Jag lutar mig framåt, som för att försöka ducka undan demonerna, och känner hur kallsvetten bryter fram på min kropp, i nacken och längs ryggraden. Rummet snurrar och jag får ingen luft, andas i korta, vassa stötar.

Någonstans långt där borta hör jag hur Isak rör sig i sängen. Vaknar och famlar efter mig. Mumlar något jag inte kan uppfatta, frågar om jag är vaken, kanske.  
Sedan är han plötsligt där, helt nära.  
"Shit," mumlar han dämpat, medan hans armar lindas om mig bakifrån, försöker räta på min spända kropp. "Här, kom här!"  
Som genom ett under vet han precis vad som behövs göras. Han kryper upp bakom mig och sätter sig till rätta med benen på varsin sida om mig. Lyfter varligt men bestämt upp mig och låter mig luta ryggen mot hans bröst. Hyschar lugnande mot mitt hår medan hans ena hand stryker mig över bröstet, som för att lösa upp knuten där. Den andra armen lindas om min midja och håller mig mot hans kropp, fast men inte hårt.  
"Jag har dig, baby," viskar han mot min hud. "Vi fixar detta."  
Mina axlar sjunker, och jag känner hur jag tappar huvudet bakåt, mot hans axel.

Isak gungar försiktigt, fortfarande strykande över mitt bröst och mina axlar medan han mumlar att det kommer att bli bra, som ett magiskt mantra. Sakta men säkert känner jag att min andning faller in i samma rytm som hans, och rummet slutar snurra.  
"Du fryser ju," mumlar han när han känner gåshuden på min överarm efter att ha gett den en tröstande strykning.  
Försiktigt lägger han ner mig på sängen igen, utan att släppa taget helt. Fiskar upp täcket, som jag sparkat ner någonstans mot fotändan, och draperar det över oss båda. Kryper intill mig och ger av sin värme, sin styrka.  
Jag försöker prata, berätta vad det är frågan om, tacka honom för att han återigen har räddat mig... men rösten vill inte. Jag får inte fram ett ljud. Och efter en blick på Isaks ansikte, förstår jag att det inte heller är nödvändigt att prata just nu.  
Jag gömmer ansiktet mot hans axel och sjunker äntligen ner i slummern.

"...kan inte gå ifrån honom nu."  
Isaks röst bryter igenom mörkret och tystnaden, och jag ser mig nyvaket omkring. Det måste ha gått några timmar, men det är fortfarande tidig morgon.  
Han diskuterar med någon där ute i hallen. Pratar om att stanna hemma från skolan.  
"Men du har ju redovisning i biologin idag."  
Noora.  
"Fuck biologi, jag kan inte lämna honom. Han hade en panikångestattack i natt... jag måste stanna här."  
"Isak... du kan inte ha mer frånvaro," säger hon allvarligt. "Du måste sköta ditt. Och vi är ju hemma, Linn och jag."  
Tystnad.  
"Inget blir bättre av att du låter skolarbetet bli lidande," lirkar hon. "Om möjligt kommer han att må ännu sämre, för han kommer att tycka att det är hans fel."  
Wow, Noora förstår verkligen... har hon kanske varit där jag är? Det önskar jag ingen. Men hon har rätt, säger precis det jag vill säga. Han måste gå till skolan, måste göra sin redovisning och hänga med sina vänner. Ingenting blir bättre av att fler personer ger upp sina liv för detta.  
"Han kan inte vara ensam," envisas Isak efter en kort paus.  
"Han ÄR inte ensam," säger Noora fast, med en ton som inte accepterar att bli motsagd igen.  
Jag flyter bort på nytt.

Nästa gång jag öppnar ögonen är det ljust. Skarpt, vasst vinterljus som letat sig in i rummet och avslöjar varenda liten dammpartikel i luften.  
En blixtrande huvudvärk har krupit sig på mig, och jag känner mig tröttare och mer uppgiven än någonsin. Tillbaka på ruta ett. Alla framsteg jag gjort sedan jag kom hit till Isak, har det varit inbillning? Är det såhär det ska vara nu?  
Fan...  
Jag stapplar ut i badrummet. Står länge och betraktar min eländiga uppenbarelse i spegeln. Det rufsiga håret, de mörka ringarna under ögonen, de torra, nariga läpparna, som har spruckit och blöder på ett ställe.  
En bra dag kan jag vara kompis med mitt utseende, tycka att jag ser riktigt bra ut. Visst, jag är lång och gänglig och lite oproportionerlig med min giraffhals och mina spindelben. Men vad fan, håret brukar vilja samarbeta och ögonen är ljusa och öppna. Jag duger som jag är.  
Men dagar som denna är jag oftast precis lika övertygad om motsatsen. Ett finnigt jävla vrak, det är vad jag är.

Jag sliter blicken från spegeln för att slippa se skiten. Spolar kallvatten över mina händer och handleder, blaskar av ansiktet ordentligt. Borstar tänderna.  
Tillbaka i sovrummet sträcker jag mig efter telefonen - Isak har lagt den på laddning åt mig igen - för att kolla klockan, men ser att jag har fått ett nytt meddelande. Isak. Såklart.  
_God morgon, snygging. Hoppas du har sovit bra. Noora är hemma, om du vill ha sällskap. Jag slutar kl 15. <3 _  
Jag ler åt formuleringen. Snygging, alltså... Han skulle bara veta hur vältajmat det var.  
Jag knappar snabbt ner ett svar.  
_Tack för att du är du. Jag saknar dig._  
Hans svar kommer snabbt.  
_Ska jag komma hem?_  
Va? Nej! Noora har helt rätt, han får verkligen inte riskera något nu när det är så lite kvar av terminen.  
Jag kryper upp i sängen igen, blir sittande med telefonen i handen medan jag funderar på ett svar. Så knappar jag ner en önskan.  
_Ta en bild på vad du gör just nu istället. Så kan jag låtsas att jag är där._

  
Bilden kommer snart. Han hänger med sina _bros_. De står i en liten klunga, lutade mot fönstret i skolans korridor. Magnus och Mahdi, Jonas och Isak. Sammanlänkade genom armar mot armar och händer på axlar. Man behöver inte titta särskilt djupt för att se bandet emellan dem. De här killarna må se tuffa ut på ytan, men de skulle göra allt för varandra.  
Jag kommer på mig själv med att bli lite avundsjuk, sakna den sortens vänskapsband. Jag har haft det själv, med Mikael och Adam. Mutasim, Elias och Yousef. Innan sjukdomshelvetet kom och förstörde allt. Men jag skakar av mig tankarna på dem, orkar inte gräva ner mig i det nu. Jag unnar Isak varenda sekund av detta, det är viktigare än min förbannade självömkan. Och vem vet, det kanske kan komma att finnas en plats hos dem för mig också en dag.  
Jag tar en titt till. Studerar Jonas, Isaks äldste och bäste vän, där han står med armen beskyddande om Isaks axlar och blicken fäst vid kameran. Verkar stirra rakt på mig, som om han vill säga att han har ögonen på mig. Att han inte tänker låta något skada Isak. Då är vi två om det.  
_Hälsa killarna, baby_ skriver jag snabbt. _Och tacka Magnus för boken!_ lägger jag till.

Det knackar lätt på den halvöppna dörren, och Noora sticker in huvudet.  
"Hej, hur har du det?" frågar hon försiktigt. "Behöver du något?"  
Jag skakar lite på huvudet, men ändrar mig.  
"Du har inte en huvudvärkstablett?"  
"Jovisst, jag ska hämta," ler hon. "Är du inte hungrig?"  
Jag skakar på huvudet igen. Aptiten gör som den vill, så är det bara. Noora nickar och försvinner, och jag vänder blicken mot telefonen igen. Öppnar mailen. Kanske finns det någon skoluppgift jag kan göra, för att få tiden att gå. Sova lär jag inte kunna, det känner jag.  
Norskläraren har skickat några lyrikfrågor och riktlinjer för en diktanalys. Samma lyrikbok som Isak har i sin bokhylla, har jag sett. Kanske jag kan låna den och läsa i kapp lite. Analysen lär det väl inte bli så mycket med, medan jag fortfarande är så mosig i huvudet, men läsa kan jag göra. Så får jag känna mig lite produktiv.

Jag har precis återvänt till sängen med boken, när Noora dyker upp igen. Hon bär på sitt signum, tekoppen, och en liten plastflaska med vatten. Sätter ner båda på stolen bredvid sängen och fiskar sedan upp en tablettkarta ur jeansfickan och räcker mig.  
"Tack snälla," mumlar jag och trycker ut två tabletter. Sväljer ner dem med en djup klunk från vattenflaskan.  
"Har du fått sova något?" frågar Noora bekymrat medan hon slår sig ner på sängkanten.  
Hon synar mitt ansikte noga, verkar komma till samma slutsats som jag själv tidigare. Att jag ser förjävlig ut. Jag nickar till svar. Sovit har jag ju, trots allt, även om jag inte skulle ha något emot att sova lika länge till.  
Noora försöker småprata med mig. Frågar om skolan, om familjen och kompisarna. Om film och böcker som vi båda gillar. Jag känner mig hemsk som svarar enstavigt och oengagerat. Det är inte alls för att jag har något emot henne, eller hennes stillsamma omsorg. Det är bara tomt, helt enkelt. I huvudet och hela mitt väsen.  
Till slut nickar hon och föreslår att jag ska försöka sova lite till trots allt. Ger min axel en liten tryckning och går mot dörren.  
"Noora?" får jag fram när hon precis ska till att stänga dörren bakom sig.  
Hon ser frågande på mig.  
"Kan... kan det vara öppet, kanske?" frågar jag försiktigt.  
Noora ler. "Såklart."  
Så går hon, men lämnar dörren på glänt.  
Jag sjunker tillbaka med huvudet mot kudden, sluter ögonen, vaggad av vardagsljuden från lägenheten. Hur Noora skramlar i köket, till tonerna av någon 60tals-hit på radion. Sjunger med ibland. Det påminner om alla de gånger jag legat sjuk hemma och hört hur mamma eller pappa pysslat med sitt där ute, utanför min bubbla.  
Sömnen vägrar att infinna sig, men huvudvärken släpper långsamt, lyfter som ett åskmoln som drar sig undan. Gör det lättare att tänka och fokusera.  
Jag tar upp lyrikboken och börjar läsa.

Isak tar med sig hela världen in i rummet. Frisk luft och ljus, glädje och liv. Jag lägger ifrån mig boken på stolen och räcker ut armarna mot honom, bryr mig inte om ifall det ser patetiskt ut.  
"Hej," hälsar han med ett litet leende. Kryper upp bredvid mig i sängen och lägger ena armen om mig.  
"Åh, vad jag har längtat efter dig," mumlar han mot mitt hår efter att ha tryckt en mjuk kyss på min panna.  
"Detsamma," svarar jag tyst.  
Isak lutar sig tillbaka en aning. Betraktar mitt ansikte med bekymrat rynkade ögonbryn. Stryker med ena tummen över min kind, strax under ögat.  
"Du ser helt slut ut," konstaterar han med rösten tyngd av allvar.  
Jag rycker på axlarna. Vad svarar man på det, liksom?  
"Vill du prata om inatt? Vad det var som hände?" fortsätter han, lika allvarligt.  
"Egentligen inte," säger jag. "Eller tja, det är inte så mycket att prata om... jag gick vilse i mitt dumma huvud, som vanligt."  
Isak nickar och drar mig mot sig igen. Smeker mig över ryggen i försiktiga cirklar.  
"Förlåt för att jag gjorde dig orolig," mumlar jag.  
"Du har inget att be om ursäkt för," svarar han efter en stunds tystnad. "Det enda du ska fokusera på nu är att vila dig... så att det där dumma huvudet blir lättare att hantera."  
Han ler, som för att understryka humorn i sina ord, och rufsar mig lätt i håret. På något vis känner jag mig mycket yngre än vad han är. Inte för att han förminskar mig på något vis, utan för att han verkar så säker och självklar i ord och handling.   
"Hur visste du hur du skulle göra?" frågar jag. "För att göra det bättre?"  
Isak sitter tyst ett tag, fortfarande med armen om mig och handen lätt smekande över min axel.  
"Sonja," kommer det till slut, motvilligt, som om han vore rädd för min reaktion. Och med all rätt, kanske.  
"Har du pratat med Sonja?"  
"Ja... nästan varje dag."  
Jag kan inte dölja min förvirring, men tydligen ser han något mer i min blick. Ilska, kanske. Eller fientlighet.  
"Var inte arg på henne, baby," ber han mjukt. "Hon bryr sig om dig, det är allt."  
Jag suckar och sjunker ihop mot Isak. Gömmer ansiktet mot hans hals, som för att dölja mig för världen.  
"Det är jag inte," säger jag till slut, och finner att det är fullkomligt sant. "Jag är bara ledsen över hur jag lämnade allt. Hon förtjänar bättre, det har hon gjort länge."  
"Hon ser det inte så," försäkrar Isak. "Hon kanske är sårad nu, och det är väl inte så konstigt... men hon vill att du ska ha det bra."  
Jag nickar tyst. Ja, han har nog rätt. Nog för att vi glidit ifrån varandra, Sonja och jag. Men det har trots allt funnits en tid då vi aktat varandra högt och delat ett starkt band, nästan som det jag har med Isak nu. Jag önskar henne allt gott för framtiden, även om jag inte längre kommer att vara en del av den.  
Jag kanske skulle ringa henne någon dag, tänker jag för mig själv. Lite längre fram när det inte är så färskt, allt det här.  
"Jag hatar att göra såhär mot dig," suckar jag mot Isaks axel.  
"Jag älskar att få vara här för dig," svarar han utan dröjsmål.  
Hans hand vandrar från min axel till min nacke och ner över ryggen. Stryker över skulderbladen.  
"Så spänd du är," mumlar han i mitt hår efter att ha gett det en liten puss. "Vi måste få dig att slappna av lite."  
Vi. Där är det där ordet igen, vi. Han hade sagt det i natt också, försäkrat mig om att vi skulle fixa detta. Inte jag, vi. Tillsammans.  
Han makar försiktigt på sig och drar till sig sin laptop, som ligger i fotändan av hans sida av sängen. Startar upp den.  
Medan han väntar på att den ska ladda färdigt, rättar han till kuddarna i sängen. Fluffar till dem och radar upp dem inbjudande bakom mig. Sedan ägnar han uppmärksamheten till datorn igen. Klickar upp en mapp, startar en film.  
"Denna funkade ju så fint härom dagen," ler han, nästan lite förläget.  
Moulin Rouge. Mitt hjärta svämmar över av ömhet för personen vid min sida.  
Bekvämt tillbakalutad mot de mjuka, svala kuddarna, med Isaks hand strykande över mitt hår och tonerna av världens bästa soundtrack i öronen, somnar jag inom några minuter.

När jag vaknar är det till en känsla som varit mig helt obekant alltför länge. Hunger.  
Rummet är halvmörkt, endast sänglampan lyser och skänker ett mjukt, vilsamt sken. Isak är borta, men sovrumsdörren står öppen ut mot hallen och jag kan höra ljudet från tv:n. I övrigt är det tyst.  
Jag vecklar ut mig från filten, som  han måste ha brett över mig efter att jag somnat, och sträcker försiktigt på mig. Känner till min förvåning att jag är utvilad, klar i huvudet och lätt till sinnet. Inte ens särskilt stel i muskler och leder.  
Jag kikar förstulet ut i hallen, och fortsätter sedan mot vardagsrummet. Finner Isak i en av sofforna, med skolböcker och en använd mattallrik framför sig på soffbordet, men blicken fäst på sin telefon. Han ser upp när han hör mig komma, och ler varmt. Sträcker ut en hand mot mig.  
"Godmorgon."  
"Hej," svarar jag. "Var är alla?"  
"Eskild jobbar, och Noora skulle träffa Sana," berättar han, fattar tag i min hand och drar mig närmre. Lutar sig mot mig och stryker kinden mot min underarm. Sluter ögonen och drar in min doft, precis som jag längtar efter att få göra med honom. "Och Linn, tja..." hon är väl där inne, lägger han till med ett snett leende.  
Jag ler lite. Är lite nyfiken på den där Linn, som jag bara har sett skymta förbi som hastigast, men aldrig sagt mer än hej till.  
"Är du hungrig?" frågar Isak. "Det finns pasta i köket."  
"Ja, jättehungrig faktiskt," erkänner jag. "Är det du som har lagat mat?"  
Han skrattar till, efter ett misslyckat försök att se förnärmad ut.  
"Nej, du kan vara lugn, det var Noora. Eskild handlade och jag vipsade pengar, men maten har vi inte rört."     
Jag låtsas pusta lättat ut och sätter kurs mot köket. Kastrullen på spisen känns fortfarande ljummen, och doften som lösgör sig när jag lyfter på locket får min mage att knorra högt. Spagetti i vad som ser ut som en mustig tomatsås, champinjoner, zucchini, paprika och vita, trådiga stycken av halvsmält mozzarella. Det är ren viljestyrka som hindrar mig från att dregla.  
"Är det någon mer som ska ha?" ropar jag in mot vardagsrummet.  
"Nej, alla har ätit, ta så mycket du vill!" svarar Isak.  
Tja, det behöver han inte säga två gånger. Jag tömmer kastrullens innehåll i en djup tallrik, och ställer in den i micron för en liten värmeboost, medan jag lägger kastrullen i blöt i vasken.  
Isak ler stort när jag kommer tillbaka med min överfulla tallrik. I det ögonblicket påminner han om mamma och hur hon brukar se ut när jag får aptiten tillbaka.  
"Hur gick det i biologin?" frågar jag nyfiket efter att ha slagit mig ner bredvid honom.  
"Det gick jättebra," svarar Isak. "Sana är helgrym, alltså... det skulle förvåna mig om det inte blir sexa där."  
"Fett," tycker jag, där jag sitter och näst intill inhalerar spagettin.  
Isak skrattar till. "Gott?"  
"Fantastiskt," mumlar jag med munnen full. "Men du, ni hade inte fått sexa om det inte vore för att du också är helgrym, glöm inte det!"  
Isak skrattar och skakar på huvudet, som för att vifta bort berömmet, men leendet som dröjer sig kvar i hans mungipor gör mig helt varm. Jag lever för att se honom le.

Jag äter under tystnad, och Isak vänder uppmärksamheten mot sin telefon igen. Det är inte min avsikt att tjuvkika, men han sitter alldeles intill mig, så när displayen lyser upp av ett inkommande meddelande, kan jag inte undgå att se ordet "Pappa" på den.  
"Allt bra där hemma?" frågar jag försiktigt, och har i nästa ögonblick lust att sparka mig själv.  
Hemma, liksom? Nej, pucko, allt är inte bra hemma. Det är därför han sitter i soffan här, inackorderad i en lägenhet med rumskompisar, efter att ha levt som en näst intill hemlös 17-åring som inte klarat av att bo kvar hemma.  
Men Isak lägger ingen vikt vid ordvalet, utan åstadkommer någonting mellan en nick och en axelryckning.  
"Jo, det händer saker, iallafall," berättar han. "Vi har äntligen fått mamma att gå med på att söka hjälp."  
"Har ni? Det är ju fantastiskt," tycker jag.  
"Ja, bättre sent än aldrig, antar jag."  
"Hur kommer det sig att..."  
"Att det inte har hänt tidigare?"  
Jag nickar, och Isak rycker på axlarna.  
"Pappa säger att han har försökt länge, men hon har inte velat förstå att hon är sjuk," berättar han. "Så han trodde väl att han gjorde rätt i att låta henne vara... hon var ju inte farlig för sig själv eller människor i sin omgivning."  
Han fnyser till och himlar lite med ögonen, och jag förstår att det sista är ett direktcitat från pappa Valtersen.  
"Hur länge har hon varit... dålig?" frågar jag prövande.  
"Svårt att säga, kanske hela mitt liv... eller _sitt_ liv, till och med," berättar Isak. "Men det var inget jag tänkte på när jag var liten. Det enda jag märkte var att hon oroade sig mer än kompisarnas mammor... och att hon hade perioder då hon behövde vara ifred, som pappa uttryckte det."  
Jag nickar sakta, uppmuntrar honom att fortsätta berätta. Det är ovanligt att höra honom prata om sitt förflutna på det här viset, och jag förstår att det Eskild sagt varit fullkomligt sant. Han har mognat något enormt bara på den korta tiden jag har känt honom. Varit tvungen att bli vuxen.  
"Som det är nu, med vanföreställningarna och det andra, så blev det först när..."  
Han tystnar, men jag förstår.  
"När Lea dog?"  
Isak nickar sakta. Jag ställer ifrån mig min tomma tallrik på bordet och lägger armen om honom, drar honom nära och hoppas att han ska fortsätta prata. Det här har han bara nämnt som hastigast tidigare. Pratat om den två år yngre systern som dött i cancer innan hon ens gått ur småskolan.  
"Det är ju sex år sedan, Isak?"  
Jag har inga som helst problem med att förstå hur man kan sörja förlusten av ett barn så till den grad att man tappar kontrollen över sin vardag... men hur man kan avskärma sig känslomässigt från det barn man har kvar, det kommer jag aldrig att kunna acceptera.  
Isak nickar.  
"Mina morföräldrar kom för att bo hos oss ett tag då," berättar han. "För att göra det lättare för henne. Men, tja..."  
"Det blev tvärtom?" gissar jag.  
"Det blev väl det. De är väldigt konservativa och religiösa... de sa det aldrig rent ut, men de antydde att sjukdomar som cancer var guds sätt att straffa dig för de synder du begått... likadant med psykiska sjukdomar."  
Han skrattar till. Ett bittert, glädjelöst skratt.  
"Och jag behöver väl inte säga att de tror att homosexualitet är en sjukdom?"  
Herregud. Alla pusselbitar faller på plats, men det är långt ifrån en angenäm upplevelse. Jag drar Isak om möjligt ännu närmare, kysser hans hår. Önskar att jag skulle kunna beskydda honom från allt ont i den här världen, men är brutalt medveten om att jag inte kan det.  
"Var var din pappa när allt det här pågick?" frågar jag, med munnen tätt mot hans mjuka lockar.  
"Han försökte väl hålla ställningarna så gott det gick," suckar Isak, "men till slut drog han. Då hade min mormor i stort sett flyttat in, och de pratade knappt med varandra mer."  
Isak hasar ner i liggande ställning. Kurar ihop sig i soffan med huvudet i mitt knä och möter min blick för första gången på länge. Vemodet i mig blandas med ömhet för honom, glädje över att för en gångs skull få vara den som skänker honom stöd istället för tvärtom.  
"Jag var så arg på honom när han stack," berättar han. "Men det dröjde inte länge förrän jag gjorde samma sak. Han ville att jag skulle komma och bo hos honom då, men jag ville inte svika mamma. Men jag klarade inte av att bo hos henne heller, så..."  
Han gör en gest ut mot rummet, och jag nickar. Stryker över hans släta panna och leker lite lätt med hans hår.  
"Du har all rätt i världen att känna dig sviken," säger jag. "Det är ett alldeles för stort ansvar att lägga på en 17-åring, det de gjorde..."  
"Whatever, det är över nu," säger han i ett försök att låta likgiltig.  
"INTE whatever," invänder jag. "Du har varit stark nog för tio personer, det får du inte glömma."  
Isak ser upp på mig igen. Betraktar mitt ansikte länge, som om han upptäckt något nytt där. Sträcker upp handen och stryker undan håret från min panna, härmar mina egna rörelser. Jag böjer mig ner och trycker en lätt kyss mot hans härliga mun. Känner hur han ler.  
"Men det är bra att ni verkar ha nått fram till henne till slut," säger jag, och Isak nickar.  
"Ja, vet du vad det var som fick mig att tro på det? Att det skulle kunna funka?"  
Jag skakar på huvudet, och Isak fattar tag i min hand. Lyfter den till sin mun för en kyss och flätar samman våra fingrar.  
"Jag berättade om dig," säger han. "Att jag hade blivit kär i en kille, och att det var tråkigt om hon blev ledsen, men att det inte ändrade något."  
"Vad svarade hon då?" frågar jag, plötsligt på helspänn.  
"Att hon fortfarande älskade mig," svarar Isak med ett inåtvänt litet leende. "Och det var det första hon skrivit till mig på flera månader som var i hennes egna ord... inte någon bibelvers."  
"Wow..." mumlar jag, rörd av hans historia.  
Att ett barn ska behöva tvivla på sina föräldrars kärlek är för mig något helt ogreppbart... men om det var det som skulle till, så... Och det måste ha varit ett stort genombrott för Isaks mamma, att sätta sig emot SINA föräldrar. Jag kommer på mig själv med att önska att jag får träffa henne någon gång.    

Jag ser ner på den unge mannen i mitt knä. Har svårt att greppa allt han delat med sig av, och ATT han gjorde det. Det kan inte höra till vanligheterna att han öppnar sig så totalt, men någonstans längs vägen måste jag ha gjort mig förtjänt av hans tillit. Jag tänker göra det till mitt _mission in life_ att aldrig förlora den.  
Nyhetsprogrammet på tv tar slut, och ett musikprogram tar vid. Fler julsånger? Ja, visst ja, det är luciadagen idag, det har jag inte haft en tanke på.  
Jag betraktar den stämningsfulla scenografin, med glittrande snö och fladdrande stearinljus. Håller andan när musiken börjar, halvt förberedd på en repris av nattens händelser. Men de uteblir, och när de spröda tonerna av _O helga natt_ fyller rummet, sprids en känsla av frid i mitt bröst, precis som det ska vara.  
Isaks andetag har blivit djupa och jämna, och hans ögonlock klipper lite för att till slut falla ihop helt. Inte konstigt att han är trött, stackarn... det var visst någon som hållit honom vaken inatt.  
Jag funderar på att väcka honom innan han sjunker alltför djupt ner i sömnen, och föreslå att vi drar oss tillbaka till hans rum. Men jag låter bli. I värsta fall får vi väl sova här i soffan.  
Jag hör ytterdörren slå igen och Noora, som kommit hem igen, småprata med någon i hallen. Linn, kanske. Snart dyker hon upp i dörröppningen.  
"Hej!" hälsar jag tyst, för att inte väcka Isak. "Tack för maten, det var bland det godaste jag någonsin ätit!"  
Noora ler varmt.  
"Såpass? Kul att du gillade det... och fint att se dig på benen."  
Hon stiger en aning åt sidan och gör plats åt personen hon har med sig. Det är inte Linn. Det är Sana. Jag stelnar till, men lyckas åstadkomma ett inte alltför grimasliknande leende.  
"Hej," säger jag till henne också. "Vill ni sitta här?"  
Det slår mig att Noora ju inte har något eget rum, och att hon alternerar mellan att sova på soffan och i Eskilds rum. Men hon skakar på huvudet.  
"Nej, vi kan sitta i köket. Det där vill man ju inte störa..."  
Hon ser på Sana och nickar menande mot Isak i mitt knä.  
"Kolla där," säger hon med nästan moderlig ömhet i rösten. "Har du sett honom så avslappnad någon gång?"  
Sana drar på munnen.  
"Klart jag har, han somnar i skolan hela tiden."  
"Hör du," säger Noora uppfordrande och buffar henne lekfullt i sidan.  
Sana står tyst ett tag. Så ler hon, så att de mörka ögonen glittrar och smilgroparna blir synliga. Det slår mig hur otroligt vacker hon är. Det är inget jag har lagt märke till förut, det är ju Elias lillasyster liksom...  
Men jag ser annat också. Värme, och ett löfte. Jag ser att hon inte kommer att säga något till Isak om att vi känner varandra. Inte förrän jag har gjort det själv.  
"Nej, du har rätt," säger hon till Noora, men med blicken fäst vid mig. "Det är som om han har kommit hem."


	5. Onsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, datorn är här! Just som det börjar bli dags att avrunda denna lilla fic. Det blir ett par korta kapitel innan vi kommer fram till fredag, men förhoppningsvis ska det inte behöva dröja så länge i fortsättningen!  
> Tack för era kommentarer och kudos, ni gör mig så glad med dem!

Jag har haft en ytterst produktiv morgon. Lyrikanalysen är färdig och inskickad, liksom ett par uppgifter i engelskan.  
Jag har gått igenom de resterande mailen från lärarna och lagt upp en studieplan för hur jag ska beta av det hela. Om jag tar jullovet på mig, och ber Isak titta lite på matten och fysiken för att se om jag har fattat det hela rätt (han kommer att flina belåtet när jag ber honom om hjälp med skolarbetet, men det bjuder jag på) så kommer det nog att gå relativt smärtfritt.  
Jag stänger ner Isaks laptop, som jag fått låna för att skriva ner analysen, och lägger den åt sidan. Går ut i köket för att sätta på lite kaffe, och passar samtidigt på att diska undan efter frukosten och städa upp lite. Något ska man väl bidra med när man går och skräpar på det här viset.

Jag kommer tillbaka till rummet lagom för att hinna höra hur min telefon ringer, och kanske har gjort det ett tag.  
Mamma, konstaterar jag innan jag svarar. Hon låter lätt och glad på rösten, påpekar att även jag låter piggare än i går och påminner mig om att jag har en telefonsession med Jørgen inplanerad för i morgon. Bra, det hade jag nog faktiskt glömt annars. Dagarna flyter lätt ihop i det här stadiet.  
Hon säger också att de, hon och pappa, saknar mig och ber mig komma hem en runda snart så att de får titta på mig ordentligt. Jag märker hur jag ler, och går med på hennes önskemål. Faktum är att jag _måste_ hem en runda innan denna vecka är över. Mina lithionit börjar ta slut (de hade faktiskt varit slut för länge sedan om jag inte hade misskött mig) och mamma berättar att hon, som har fullmakt, har hämtat ut den nya dosen åt mig.  
Jag tackar ja till hennes förslag om fredagsmiddag. Ser fram emot det. Det hör till ovanligheterna att vi äter middag tillsammans nu för tiden. Mina föräldrar arbetar ofta sent båda två, och jag har mitt eget liv, när jag är stabil åtminstone. Men fredagar brukar vi försöka spendera tillsammans, ta en tidig middag och prata igenom veckan, kanske spela något spel och umgås, innan vi ska ut på eventuella aktiviteter på var sina håll. Sonja är (rättelse; var) ofta med också. Kanske kan det bli en tradition även för mig och Isak, tänker jag för mig själv.

Efter telefonsamtalet blir jag sittande lite vilsen på sängkanten, sökande med blicken efter något att göra. Rastlöshet, jag har nästan glömt bort hur det känns. De senaste dagarna har det mest handlat om att få tiden att gå, att lägga timmar bakom mig och sova så mycket jag kan, för jag vet att det är det enda som hjälper, och för att få stänga av ett tag. Men för en gångs skull känner jag mig inte ett dugg trött. Men jag orkar inte plugga mer idag heller.  
Min blick faller på tv:n mitt emot sängen, och kontrollerna som ligger och dräller på golvet framför den. FIFA, ja!  
Jag startar upp konsolen och sätter mig tillrätta på sängens fotända, redo att slå ihjäl ett par timmar innan Isak kommer hem. Men jag hinner inte få upp sparfilen innan jag blir medveten om personen i dörröppningen, uppenbarelsen som ger sig till känna enbart genom skuggan av sin närvaro.

"Hej... Linn?" hälsar jag efter ett undersökande ögonkast.  
Dörren öppnas något mer, och Linn - jag hade gissat rätt - kliver in i rummet. Blir stående i tystnad med en chipspåse dinglande från ena handen.  
"Jag skulle bara se hur du hade det," berättar hon till slut, efter en frågande blick från mig.  
"Okej. Det är fint, tack," svarar jag, lite avvaktande, medan jag funderar på vad det är frågan om, egentligen.  
Linn står kvar, som om hon har något mer på hjärtat, men utan att säga något.  
"Vill du vara med?" frågar jag och höjer kontrollen i en frågande gest.  
Jag vet inte riktigt vad jag väntat mig, men hon tassar in i rummet och tar upp den andra kontrollen från golvet.  
"Okej, men du får visa mig hur man gör," svarar hon medan hon slår sig ner bredvid mig.  
Jag ler och börjar ett nytt spel.

För att uttrycka mig diplomatiskt: Hon är ingen gamer, Linn, men hon visar ett driv och en vinnarinstinkt som jag sällan skådat förr, och absolut inte väntat mig att se hos henne. Hon släpper inte tv:n med blicken för en sekund, och hon svär ilsket, dels åt spelarna på skärmen när de vägrar göra som hon säger, dels åt mig när jag försöker sticka emellan med lite småprat. Snart leder hon över mig av den enkla anledningen att hon distraherar mig med sin svada. Jag lägger ifrån mig kontrollen och betraktar henne fascinerat. Att en person kan förändras så totalt på bara några minuter...  
Jag reser mig från sängen och nickar mot köket.  
"Ska jag hämta något att dricka till oss?"  
"JA!" utropar Linn uppjagat, och jag kan inte avgöra om det var svar till mig eller triumf över något som händer i spelet. "Jag har Fun light i kylen. GÅÅÅÅ!" fortsätter hon, och jag gör som hon säger, vare sig det sista var menat till mig eller inte.

Tillbaka i rummet går Linn med på att pausa spelet och ta en chipspaus.  
"Så, fotbollsdomare alltså?" föreslår jag när jag äntligen märker att jag kan nå fram till henne igen.  
"Vadå?"  
"Framtidskarriären? När du tröttnar på att plugga?"  
Hon flinar till, uppenbart medveten om hur förvånad hon har fått mig.  
"Kanske det," funderar hon och tar en djup klunk ur sitt glas. "Jag skulle ha vetat om det från början, bara... så hade jag sluppit slösa bort så många år på skolan."  
Jag nickar tyst. Isak har berättat att hon sliter något enormt med att läsa upp de ämnen hon behöver, eller av någon anledning saknar betyg i. Jag vet alltför väl hur det är att inte kunna fokusera på konventionell undervisning, eftersom hjärnan vill annat. Dum är hon absolut inte, det märker jag på hennes sätt att diskutera, och hennes humor. Humor och intelligens går hand i hand, har min pappa alltid sagt.  
"Ibland tror jag studier är överskattat," funderar jag högt. "För vissa, åtminstone. Kunskap är viktigt, men man borde få välja själv vilken sorts kunskap man behöver... utöver ren allmänbildning, då."  
"Det har jag alltid sagt också!" utbrister hon triumferande. "Detta eviga läsande känns meningslöst... jag har liksom svårt att se situationer där jag skulle få användning av allt det här. Och jag glömmer det ju lika fort ändå..."  
Jag nickar medhållande, helt och hållet med på hur hon menar. Det gäller inte alla, såklart. Isak är ett perfekt exempel på någon som trivs med traditionell undervisning och suger till sig information som en svamp. Mitt lilla geni.   
"Känns det meningslöst blir det ju bara ännu svårare," tycker jag, och Linn instämmer.

Vi sitter tysta ett tag. Så frågar jag, trots att det är en väldigt närgången fråga, och att vi inte direkt känner varandra. Men jag har en känsla av att Linn uppskattar raka rör. Och att hon inte skulle tveka att be mig hålla klaffen om hon tog illa vid sig.  
"Har du... fått någon diagnos?"  
Linn tar det med ro, som väntat.  
"Jag var hos skolläkaren, och hon sa att jag var utbränd. Så jag fick sömnpiller," berättar hon lugnt.  
"Utbränd? Pratade ni inte om bakomliggande anledningar till det?" undrar jag.  
Linn rycker på axlarna.  
"Det finns nog inga. Jag har svårt för att hänga med, har alltid haft det... och så hopar det sig och blir för mycket på en gång, så jag blir så _trött_..."  
"Hmm," mumlar jag, inte helt nöjd med utfallet.  
  
Jag kan inte riktigt tro på att det är så enkelt med Linn. Det har blivit lite av en hobby hos mig, att (helt och hållet för mig själv) ställa diagnoser hos folk jag möter. Folk som kämpar med ett eller annat. Inte för att jag har med det att göra, eller för att jag lägger någon som helst värdering i det. Det gör det bara lättare att förstå, att se människor med lite andra ögon. Det är väl en bieffekt av min egen resa mot självacceptans, skulle jag tro. Det är sorgligt att jag är så hård mot mig själv, och skäms så över min sjukdom... men om jag måste börja någonstans, är väl förståelse för mina medmänniskor inte det sämsta stället, trots allt, så det må väl vara hänt.  
Att Isaks mamma kämpar med någon slags schizofreni vågar jag vara säker på, trots att vi ännu inte träffats. Han berättade mer om henne igår, efter att vi gått till sängs på riktigt, och drog även samma slutsats själv. Han måste ha grubblat på det en hel del genom åren, men han låter lugn när han pratar om det nuförtiden. Likaså när han pratar om min sjukdom, den verkar han acceptera långt mer än vad jag själv har gjort. Så stark, min Isak.  
Och Linn... jag skulle gissa på ADD eller något inom det spektrat.

"Du vet, man kan behöva träffa några olika psykologer innan det klaffar," försöker jag. "Så var det med mig. Jag testade flera olika personer, och mediciner också för den delen, innan allt bara föll på plats med min nuvarande."  
Linn förblir tyst, men betraktar mig med de stora ögonen fulla av nyväckt intresse.  
"Jag menar inte att tjata, men... det finns hjälp att få, det ska man vara medveten om," lägger jag till.  
Inombords fnyser jag lite över min predikan. Det låter så enkelt när det gäller någon annan, men när det handlar om mig själv är det genast mycket mer komplicerat. Jag är så innerligt trött på det, på att alltid döma mig själv hårdare än någon annan gör.  
"Men tänk om de säger att det är något fel på mig då?" suckar Linn plötsligt.  
"Det är ju därför du är där, för att få hjälp med det som känns fel."  
"Ja men... tänk om det INTE är något fel på mig?" försöker hon, nu med ett roat leende lekande över läpparna.  
"Då vet du det."  
Tystnad igen.  
"Fundera på det," föreslår jag. "Jag kan följa med dig om du vill?"  
Hon ler igen. Nickar beslutsamt.  
"Okej, jag ska fundera," lovar hon, sig själv mer än mig.   
Jag ler tillbaka och tar upp kontrollen igen.  
"Bra. Nu vill jag ha revansch!"

 Jag har fått med mig att inte underskatta henne, och hon skulle inte tåla om jag höll tillbaka och _lät_ henne vinna. Så nästa halvlek blir min. Ledningen ökar i samma takt som Linns frustration, och det är ett under att jag kan hålla mig från att skratta högt åt hennes svordomssalvor. Hade någon sagt mig för en vecka sedan att jag skulle sitta här, hemma hos Isak, och spela FIFA med _Linn_ en hel eftermiddag, hade jag inte trott dem. Men nu är det ett faktum, och jag kan inte tänka mig ett bättre sätt att tillbringa kvällen.  
"Hej!"  
Tja, förutom det, då...  
Förvirringen i Isaks ansikte måste matcha min då jag såg Linn spela för första gången, men han ler, glatt förvånat, åt oss båda när han kliver in i rummet. Linn lämnar oss ifred, efter en hastigt hopkommen ursäkt om att hon är slutkörd (självdistans, _nice_ ) och ska gå och sova.  
"Kul att hänga med dig!" ropar jag efter henne.  
I nästa ögonblick är allt Isak. Hans mun mot min medan vi faller baklänges ner i sängen, hans hud som är sval av vinterkylan, hans ljusa lockar som sticker fram under den bakvända kepsen. Isak. Jag ligger stilla och bara tar in honom, hans flackande blick och rösten som spricker lite när han å det bestämdaste svarar nekande på min fråga om att han skulle ha bett rumskompisarna hålla koll på mig. Jag kan inget annat än skratta, han är bara så söt. Han pratar om Kosegruppa, och jag hör mig själv röja min hemlighet; att jag redan sedan innan hade haft ögonen på honom, och gått på det första mötet i hopp om att få träffa honom. Och det hade ju gått över förväntan, om än med ett och annat farthinder längs vår väg.

Isak tar blicken ifrån mig för ett ögonblick för att ta ett telefonsamtal. Vilde, gruppchefen. Jag ser henne framför mig, en ljusblond, söt tjej. Jag har bara pratat med henne i samband med möten och fester med gruppen, och inte fått något direkt grepp om henne, mer än att hon verkar snäll och godhjärtad, men kanske lite ängslig. Nu pratar hon med Isak om... julgranar? Vad har jag missat?  
Han avslutar samtalet och vänder sig mot mig igen. Suckar och himlar med ögonen. Berättar om julfesten som ska hållas här i lägenheten på fredag.   
Fest, alltså... plötsligt känns det väldigt lägligt med middagen hos föräldrarna, en ursäkt att smita ifrån. Tanken på ett myller av människor låter allt annat än lockande, hur trevliga de än är.  
Jag svamlar fram min ursäkt, som låter uppdiktad men är helt sann, och ser nervöst på Isak, söker efter något i hans blick. Besvikelse, kanske, för att jag inte vill komma på hans fest. Det sista jag vill är att göra honom besviken. Jag kanske kan komma en liten stund, hänga lite med killarna och gömma mig i hans rum efter det? Kanske... Men jag borde ha vetat bättre. Isak bara ler och säger att jag inte behöver bestämma något i förväg, utan kan vänta och se hur jag känner mig när den stunden kommer.  
Jag slappnar av igen. Det kommer att bli bra, det kan inte bli något annat med honom vid min sida. Jag lutar mig mot honom. Kysser honom med all innerlighet jag kan uppbåda och drar honom mot mig.

Linn hade haft rätt, man blir trött av att äga i FIFA. Jag tar en powernap, mer en kort slummer, medan Isak röjer undan lite skolarbete. Det känns hemtrevligt att vara i samma rum som han medan han fixar med sitt, ger en speciell sorts trygghet. Tänk att få ha det såhär jämt, drömmer jag, i mitt halvsovande tillstånd, med ansiktet i kudden som doftar som han.  
När jag vaknar tar jag en lång, varm dusch och byter om till nytvättade kläder. Jag kommer på mig själv med att småle, till och med när jag ser mig i spegeln. Något har hänt under dagen, exakt vad är oklart och spelar heller ingen större roll. Men klart är att jag är på väg uppåt. Den här gången vågar jag tro på det. Även om det vänder igen och morgondagen blir dålig (man kan aldrig vara säker) så är det inte värre än att jag kommer att klara av det, det är jag övertygad om.

Jag lämnar badrummet och går ut i köket, där Isak sagt att han skulle se vad vi kan hitta på till middag. Till min överraskning märker jag att både Eskild och Noora har kommit hem utan att jag hört något, och att Eskild är i full färd med att laga fiskekaker till ett helt kompani. Ett gammalt internskämt, förstår jag på sättet han och Noora gnabbas över köksbestyren. Isak står vid diskbänken och skalar potatis, säkert på order av Eskild, tänker jag roat. Men han skrattar med de andra och verkar fullt tillfreds med arrangemanget.  
"Nämen, här har vi ju _le chef de cuisine_ själv!" utbrister Eskild när han får syn på mig. "Varför gör VI det här, egentligen?"  
Jag skrattar åt hans kommentar och frågar om jag kan hjälpa till med något. Får order om att röra ihop en gräddfilssås till fiskekakerna, och skrider genast till verket.   
Linn kommer tassande, säkert för att undersöka varifrån allt oljud kommer, och blir omedelbart satt till att duka bordet. Han kan vara otroligt effektiv när han sätter den sidan till, Eskild, det är tydligt.  
Jag sveper med blicken över rummet, tar in alla de människor som funnits där för mig de senaste dagarna, och känner en värme sprida sig i mitt bröst. De är som en familj. Att de betyder otroligt mycket för Isak är inte svårt att förstå, men efter denna vecka kommer de att för alltid spela en stor roll även i mitt liv.  
Jag lägger armen om midjan på Isak när jag passerar bakom honom, och passar samtidigt på att trycka en puss på hans kind. Som tack för att han introducerat mig för alla dessa underbara, kanske. Eller helt enkelt för att han luktar så gott och ler så stort så att det känns som att det aldrig kommer att bli mörkt igen.

 Det är som att ha rest tillbaka till lördagen efter halloween. Dagen efter vår första kyss i swimmingpoolen, dagen då vi stängt in oss i vårt eget privata universum och bara drunknat i varandra. Ägnat timme efter timme till att prata om... ja, jag minns inte ens. Saker som hade känts livsviktiga i just det ögonblicket. Vi hade kyssts så att våra läppar blivit alldeles röda och svullna, skrattat, dåsat och diskuterat. Det var den sortens närhet som känns större och mer intim än sex någonsin kan. Och, för att se det nyktert, allt gräs vi rökt hade väl gjort sitt till för att få en oskyldig kyss att kännas viktigare och mer sinnlig än någon annan beröring. Men det hade varit perfekt.   
Och nu är vi där igen, fast tusen gånger bättre. Isak känner inget behov av att ljuga för sin guru om vem det är han har på besök. Eller ljuga för sig själv. Jag bedrar ingen, och döljer ingenting om  mina demoner. Jag har världens vackraste pojke på min arm, och jag vågar just nu tro att jag faktiskt kan göra honom lycklig.  
Jag ser ner på hans älskade ansikte. Kammar med fingrarna genom lockarna vid hans tinning. Han belönar mig genom att vända upp ansiktet mot mitt och se på mig under halvslutna ögonlock, samtidigt som han ler drömmande. Det är ett ansikte som ber om att bli kysst, och jag är inte sen att uppfylla hans önskan.  
  
"Såg du mig verkligen på din första skoldag?" mumlar han, med läpparna tätt mot mina.  
Jag nickar sakta. Ler vid minnet.  
"Vad såg du, då? Vad gjorde jag, liksom?"  
Jag tänker tillbaka på dagen för bara några månader sedan. Det skulle lika gärna kunna vara flera år sedan, så pass mycket har hänt sedan dess.  
"Du var med Jonas," berättar jag. "Ni satt i fönstret i trapphuset, du vet? Och jag satt i trappan och försökte se upptagen ut med min telefon, men egentligen hade jag stannat där för att slå ihjäl lite tid... jag var så nervös och hade gått hemifrån alldeles för tidigt, för jag var rädd att jag skulle tappa bort mig."  
Isak ler uppmuntrande, och jag fortsätter.  
"Så jag satt och tittade på folk. Försökte komma ihåg att de bara var människor, allihop, med sina egna öden... att man skulle kunna göra filmer om var och en av dem, för ALLA har något att berätta."  
Jag tar en paus och stryker honom över håret, ler när jag ser hans ögonlock falla ihop.  
"Jag hade sett ut ett par stycken som verkade intressanta på ett eller annat sätt. Men så såg jag dig, och..."  
Jag tystnar igen, tvekar lite inför fortsättningen.   
"Du kommer att skratta åt mig," ler jag förläget när han ser uppfordrande på mig.  
Isak rycker på axlarna.  
"Låt mig skratta, då."  
"Okej..."   
Jag drar efter andan och fortsätter.  
"Du vet den där John Legend-låten?"  
"Bliss?"  
"Nej, inte Bliss. Tänk riktigt cheesy."  
Hans panna läggs i djupa veck och han ser frågande på mig.  
"All of me?"  
Jag nickar.  
"Jag lyssnade på den när jag fick syn på dig. Och så tyckte jag att han sjöng _your curls and all your edges_... i stället för curves. Och jag tyckte att det passade så bra, för, du vet..."  
Jag leker lite med lockarna i hans hår. Anar mer än ser hur han himlar med ögonen i mörkret, men hör leendet i hans röst när han ber mig fortsätta.  
"Så jag tog en närmare titt, och jag gillade det jag såg... så jag blev nyfiken på dig. Började lägga märke till dig i skolan. Försökte lyssna på vad ni pratade om, du och killarna."   
"Hmm," mumlar Isak belåtet mot min axel.  
"Och när det var dags för det första mötet med Kosegruppa, tänkte jag att jag skulle försöka prata med dig. Det var dags, liksom. Och ja, resten vet du ju."  
Han nickar. Ligger tyst, som för att ta in all information.  
"Jag har lyssnat mycket på den där låten sedan dess," erkänner jag. "Det är som om... ju mer jag lär känna dig, desto mer passar den in. Bit för bit faller på plats, liksom."  
  
Isak skrattar till i mörkret, precis som jag väntat mig.   
"Tycker du att det är fånigt?" frågar jag.  
"Nej... eller tja, det är det väl," svarar han. "Men saken är, jag tänkte på det själv häromdagen. Jag lyssnade på någon av alla miljoner låtar om, hmm, kärlek... jag minns inte ens vilken det var, det spelar ingen roll. Och plötsligt _förstod_ jag den. Inte för att den var särskilt svår eller så, den var rätt banal faktiskt. Men jag tänkte att det kanske är så det är. Inga märkvärdigheter, liksom, utan ganska självklart... men man kan inte begripa det förrän man har upplevt det själv."  
Han reser sig på armbågen och ser ner på mig, så gott det går i mörkret. Jag tycker mig se hans ögon glittra uppspelt.  
"Tror du att det är så?" frågar han.  
"Med kärlek?"  
Isak nickar ivrigt.  
Jag sträcker ut armen mot honom. Det är min tur att be om en kyss nu, och han sjunker ner över mig med den härliga munnen tryckt mot min. Jag smakar på honom, smeker min tunga mot hans och låter ena handen leta sig upp i hans nacke. Håller honom tätt intill mig när han lägger sig tillrätta på min arm igen.  
"Ja, det tror jag" svarar jag. 

 


	6. Torsdag

Jørgen konstaterar att jag har hämtat mig snabbt, något jag först ifrågasätter, men sedan måste hålla med om. Med tanke på hur djupt nere jag har varit den här gången, är det häpnadsväckande ens att jag har tagit mig upp ur sängen.

I morse vaknade jag tidigt, innan Isak. Kände mig utsövd och lugn. Mitt stabila jag är en morgonmänniska som älskar att vakna långsamt och ta in varje aspekt av morgonen, och idag fick jag privilegiet att betrakta min sovande pojkvän. (Jag känner mig fortfarande förmäten när jag tänker på honom som pojkvän, som om jag förbrukat rätten till att använda den titeln. Å andra sidan var det han som nämnde ordet kärlek igår... så jag är snäll mot mig själv. Tillåter mig att tänka tanken.) Han låg på mage med ansiktet vänt mot mig och håret i ett enda lockigt rufs. De långa ögonfransarna vilade mot hans kinder och munnen var halvöppen, andades djupt och fridfullt. Täcket hade hasat ner en bit på hans rygg och blottade de smala axlarna, de som bar på större och tyngre bördor än någon 17-åring någonsin borde göra.  
Jag lutade mig in och drog upp täcket över honom. Inte för att jag var rädd att han skulle frysa, men varje ursäkt att få känna hans svala, lena hud under mina fingertoppar är så god som någon. Han suckade djupt i sömnen, makade lite på sig så att han hamnade på sida, och andhämtningen övergick i en lätt snarking. Det var bland det gulligaste jag någonsin hört (ja, så illa är det med mig!) och jag kunde inte låta bli att röra vid honom. Låta fingrarna löpa över hans kindben, hans ögonbryn, hakan med den lilla gropen, och så hans läppar, med den vackra amorbågen som jag längtade efter att få kyssa.  
Jag hade lika gärna kunnat göra det, för vaknade gjorde han ändå. Jag drog skuldmedvetet åt mig handen, men förblev tyst, för att inte störa friden. Isaks ögon for upp, såg sig nyvaket omkring innan de hamnade på mig. Betraktade mig noga, med en liten bekymmersrynka mellan ögonbrynen, en som slätades ut när han såg att jag var okej. Så log han, och sträckte ut armen mot mig. Gjorde plats åt mig intill honom, så att jag skulle kunna ligga på hans arm, fortfarande utan ett ord.  
Sedan somnade han om, med ansiktet i min nacke och den andra armen om min midja. Jag förblev vaken, men mer rofylld än jag känt mig på mycket länge.        
Så låg vi tills det var dags att gå upp. Jag höll Isak sällskap vid frukosten, duschade och satte mig sedan vid hans laptop för att leta lite material till en uppgift i samhällskunskapen. Småpratade lite med Linn när hon kom upp, betade av några sms från klasskamrater, ringde mamma. Inget av det kändes som oöverstigliga berg, och kostade inte särskilt många skedar. 

Så jag inser att Jørgen har rätt, jag är definitivt på banan igen. Inte helt, tanken på att gå till skolan gör mig fortfarande vettskrämd. Men balansen, lugnet börjar infinna sig. Det ligger nära till hands att ge Isak äran för detta, precis som jag vill ge honom hela världen. Kärlek är det bästa vi har, inte sant? Den kan utföra mirakel. Men jag har lärt mig att tänka nyktert när stunden kräver det. Jag vet att min förälskelse inte kommer att bota något. Tvärtom har den ställt till det lite, med all yttre stress den fört med sig. Helt och hållet mitt eget fel, jag gjorde det alltför svårt för mig själv när jag höll saker hemliga för att skydda dem jag brydde mig om. Isak, framför allt, men även Sonja och mina föräldrar. Jag vet det.  
Och det är där mina framsteg ligger, tror Jørgen. Att jag har slutat ljuga för mig själv. Att jag skulle ha accepterat min sjukdom är väl för mycket sagt, men att jag _respekterar_ den är sant. Jag tar min medicin igen, den som gör att mina svackor inte känns lika djupa, trots att jag vet att den även får mina toppar att kännas lägre. Isak hade rätt, jag behöver den. Och jag börjar lära mig att känna igen symptomen, snart kanske de inte kommer smygande och slår mig i ansiktet på samma sätt längre.  
Jørgen är nöjd med mig. Vi planerar in ett möte efter jul, om inget oförutsett inträffar innan dess, och jag känner mig lätt till mods när vi avslutar samtalet.   

Efter en kort tupplur på soffan känner jag mig rastlös igen. Jag slänger en blick på klockan. 14:00. Det dröjer minst två timmar till Isak kommer hem och jag får hålla om honom. Det är alldeles för länge. Jag knappar iväg ett sms, en textrad ur en låt om längtan och trånande, och avslutar med en hjärte-emoji.  
Jag kan se framför mig hur han ser ut när han läser det, han skrattar alldeles säkert till och gör en låtsat besvärad grimas, men kan sedan inte sluta le på flera minuter. Och mycket riktigt, snart får jag ett sms tillbaka.  
_Haha. Nörd. <3  
_Jag ler belåtet.  

I köket sitter Noora med en hög skolböcker framför sig. Spanska, konstaterar jag efter ett snabbt ögonkast.   
"Hej," hälsar jag, och får ett varmt leende tillbaka.  
"Hej, hej... vad händer?"  
"Inte mycket..."  
Jag öppnar kylskåpet och tar en förstulen titt, för jag har fått en idé.  
"Jag tänkte fixa middag till er ikväll," berättar jag. "Ska du vara hemma?"  
"Jadå," ler Noora. "Så snällt av dig."  
"Inte ett dugg, med tanke på hur ni har passat upp på mig. Har du något förslag på vad jag ska laga?"  
Noora lägger i från sig boken och gör mig sällskap där jag står och synar innehållet i köksskåpen.  
"Inte så mycket att arbeta med här, precis," mumlar hon eftertänksamt.  
"Jag sticker och handlar," säger jag. "Jag behöver ändå få lite luft."

Det slutar med att Noora följer med mig till affären, och vi beslutar oss för att göra egen pizza. På så sätt kan var och en välja den topping de vill ha, och jag kan glänsa lite genom att göra min coleslaw med fänkål.  
"Hur har du blivit så duktig på att laga mat?" undrar Noora när vi promenerar tillbaka mot kollektivet.  
"Jag vet väl egentligen inte om jag är så duktig, men jag tycker att det är kul," svarar jag. "Jag har det nog efter min mamma. Jag har fått hennes kreativitet... Själv då?"  
Noora funderar lite innan hon svarar.  
"Jag hade en ganska dålig relation till mat för några år sedan," berättar hon eftertänksamt.  "Eller, inte bara dålig, det handlade väl mest om att äta så lite som möjligt..."  
Hon går tyst ett tag, som för att hitta de rätta orden, och jag får till ett uppmuntrande (hoppas jag) leende.  
"Sedan pluggade jag ett år i Madrid, och där var det så annorlunda," fortsätter hon. "Maten var en så central del av allas vardag. Familjerna hjälptes åt att laga middag, flera timmar i förväg ibland, och måltiden var ett sätt att umgås."  
"Jag önskar att det var likadant här," inflikar jag.  
"Ikväll blir det det!" svarar Noora glatt, och håller menande upp sin matkasse. "Men jag håller med dig, det är en helt annan kultur. Och en annan respekt för maten, om du förstår vad jag menar? Man får mycket bättre koll på sitt näringsintag när man lagar sin mat _from scratch,_  och det var bra för mig, så det har jag försökt fortsätta med så mycket som möjligt."  
"Och det... går bättre nu?" frågar jag försiktigt.  
"Ja, så länge Eskild och Isak låter bli mina grejer," svarar hon med ett litet skratt. 

Vi fortsätter samtalet hemma (ja, det har börjat kännas väldigt mycket som hemma) i kollektivet, medan jag sätter pizzadegen och Noora fixar tomatsås. Jag ställer frågor om näringslära, något som är viktigt även för _min_ hälsa. Att gå dagar utan att äta så mycket som en smula, för att emellanåt stoppa i sig vad som helst utan någon som helst urskiljningsförmåga, är inte hållbart, inte om man inte har en bra, balanserad livsstil i övrigt. Noora berättar om månaderna i London och hur hon saknar staden, även om hon är glad att vara tillbaka i Oslo. Jag frågar mer om Madrid, där jag aldrig har varit, och om medelhavsmat, som är en passion hos mig. Noora frågar om Trysil, där _hon_ aldrig har varit men där min familj har stuga och där vi brukar spendera så mycket vi kan av vår lediga tid.

Samtalet stannar av när ytterdörren slås upp och två livligt diskuterande röster ljuder genom lägenheten. Jag blir stående med en oliv i handen, halvvägs till munnen, och Noora lägger ner kniven, som hon använt till att strimla paprika, på skärbrädan.  
"Det är ingen fara, Vilde, jag sa ju att jag kan ta den i morgon!"  
Isak.  
"Det är _principen!_ " menar Vildes ljusa röst. "Har de sagt att den ska vara klar att hämtas dagen innan, så ska den vara det också!"  
Noora och jag växlar ett ögonkast och flinar roat åt samtalet. Isak och Vilde dyker upp i dörröppningen, och Noora frågar vad som har hänt.  
"Jag följde Isak hem för att hjälpa honom med julgranen, men när vi kom till Kiellands plass så hade de slarvat bort min beställning!" berättar Vilde upprört.  
Isak slår ut med händerna i en uppgiven gest och går fram mot mig.  
"De har väl mycket att göra såhär dagarna innan jul," försvarar han. "Hej..."  
Det sista är riktat till mig, och hans ansikte mjuknar när han böjer upp det mot mitt. Jag lägger armen om hans axlar och trycker läpparna mot hans i den kyss jag har längtat efter hela dagen. Sedan ser jag upp på Vilde och hälsar.  
"Det... det är ingen ursäkt. Nu blir ju allt förse... hej...."

Vilde tappar tråden och blir stående att betrakta mig med öppen mun, som om hon först nu blivit medveten om min närvaro.   
"Jag tar den i morgon, jag har inga lektioner efter lunch," upprepar Isak. "Vi hinner gott. Och så fick ni ju rabatt med halva priset nu."  
"Se det som en ursäkt att få komma hit och hänga lite," tycker Noora.  
"Ja, du stannar väl och äter pizza med oss?" frågar jag.  
"Ja, visst... okej... tack" stammar Vilde fram med ett gällt fnitter.  
Noora skrattar till och skakar på huvudet åt den uppenbart nervösa Vilde. Jag vet inte alls vad det är frågan om, men när Noora återgår till paprikan, säger jag att att jag kan göra klart det sista så att hon kan gå med sin kompis.  
"Tack för hjälpen och sällskapet!" ropar jag efter henne när hon försvinner in i vardagsrummet, i sällskap av Vilde som hämtat sig och nu ivrigt pladdrar om placering av julgran och pysselstation.

"Vad var det med henne?" frågar jag Isak, lågt så att de inte ska höra.  
Isak skakar roat på huvudet och tar sats för att hoppa upp på köksbänken bredvid mig.  
"Vad är det _inte_ med henne," suckar han leende och sträcker ut armarna mot mig.  
Jag är inte sen att följa hans uppmaning, utan går fram och tar plats mellan hans lätt särade ben. Smyger upp händerna mot hans ansikte och låter dem vila mot hans kinder medan jag kysser honom igen.  
"Hej," mumlar jag mot hans läppar, nu när vi blivit ensamma.  
"Hej," viskar han tillbaka och ser på mig under halvslutna ögonlock.  
Jag känner igen den där blicken, och den har samma effekt på mig som alltid, sänder en ilning längs min ryggrad och får det att suga till i maggropen. Jag flyttar händerna från hans ansikte till hans midja och drar honom närmare mig, angelägen att få känna så mycket av honom mot mig som möjligt. Isak ler, och hans hand vandrar från att ha vilat på min överarm till att leta sig upp i min nacke. Jag kysser honom igen, ser glansen i hans ögon. Den längtande, men lätt avvaktande.   
Han tänker samma sak som jag, det är uppenbart. Min aptit på mat är tillbaka, och aptiten på livet väntar runt nästa hörn. Och frågan är om inte min aptit på honom håller på att vakna också.  
Våra blickar möts och vi ler prövande mot varandra, som en ordlös kommunikation. Vi är lika långa när han sitter såhär, och jag behöver bara böja mig fram en centimeter för att fånga upp hans mun igen, känna hur den smakar på mig och släpper in min längtande tunga.  
"Baby..." mumlar jag hest mot hans läppar.  
Det är också det ögonblicket, av alla, som Eskild väljer att komma hem och slå igen ytterdörren så att det dånar i väggarna.

Pizzamiddagen blir uppskattad och jag får flera önskemål om att göra det till ett stående inslag i kollektivets vardag.  
"Eller, kan vi inte skramla ihop och helt enkelt anställa Even som heltidskock?" tycker Eskild. "Det skulle vara värt varenda krona att ha en privat, stilig kock här hemma."  
"När ska han då få tid att göra alla filmer han pratar om?" protesterar Isak. "Du får hitta dig en egen man, Eskild!"  
"Nu tycker jag att du är snål mot din guru," muttrar Eskild  och sätter gaffeln i sin slice.  
Han har förfärat alla med sin mardrömskombination av tonfisk, banan och oliver, och det hjälper inte att han är generös och erbjuder oss andra att smaka, vi går inte att övertyga.  
Jag vänder uppmärksamheten mot Vilde, som har slappnat av och ler soligt över sitt berg av coleslaw. Så detta är Magnus' drömtjej, alltså. Ja, jag kan se det, det kan funka. Jag känner inte någon av dem särskilt väl, men efter vad Isak har berättat verkar de ganska lika. Flamsiga och med tendenser att uttrycka sig klumpigt, men med hjärtan av guld. De kan nog vara bra för varandra. Bara Vilde har förstånd att uppskatta honom...  
Jag har fattat tycke för den blonde pojken i Isaks crew, ända sedan han välkomnade mig med en generös omfamning första gången vi hälsade. Och Isak har berättat om de råd och det stöd han bidragit med när jag inte kunnat, hans erfarenheter av en bipolär förälder. Jag har en känsla av att det är mycket på grund av honom som Isak är så chill med det hela. Ja, Magnus är en bra vän, utan tvekan.

Efter middagen försvinner Linn och Eskild in på sina respektive rum, och Noora tar med sig Vilde ut på stan, för att träffa Eva över en kopp varm choklad. De frågar om vi vill följa med, men jag har fyllt min sociala kvot för dagen, och Isak tackar också nej.  
Istället hamnar vi framför ett parti FIFA. Att spela med Isak är inte helt olikt att spela med Linn. Båda tar spelet på blodigt allvar och svär långa haranger när det inte går som de vill. Inte heller Isak låter mig hålla tillbaka ("Vad är poängen då, Even? En vinst utan motstånd är inget mer än en förklädd förlust!") så jag spöar honom nästan motvilligt och gör mitt bästa för att hålla mig för skratt inför åsynen av hans sammanbitna koncentration.  
"Tur för dig att du är söt," muttrar han surt och slänger ifrån sig kontrollen.  
Men det dröjer inte länge förrän jag ser leendet leka i hans mungipor igen.  
Jag skrattar till där jag ligger utsträckt över sängen, betraktande Isak som sitter kvar på golvet vid fotänden.  
"Du..." börjar jag, och han ser upp på mig, väntande på fortsättningen.  
"Jag funderar på att gå till skolan imorgon," berättar jag.

Jag vet inte vad jag hade väntat mig för svar. Mamma eller Sonja hade nog lagt huvudet på sned och betraktat mig bekymrat, frågat om jag var säker, om jag inte skulle vänta lite till trots allt... det är ju fredag och alldeles i slutet av terminen, vore det inte bättre om jag stannade hemma och vilade upp mig ordentligt istället?  
Men Isak nickar uppmuntrande.  
"Ja? Då får vi sällskap på morgonen, då!"  
Jag fortsätter, lugnad av _hans_ lugn, att berätta hur jag hade tänkt mig. Titta in hos min klassföreståndare, tillika norsklärare, och stämma av med honom. Gå på samhällskunskapen, där jag nog har läst upp tillräckligt för att hänga med i undervisningen, och sedan på engelskan, där jag inte riktigt har hunnit ikapp, men nog ska kunna klara mig ändå, eftersom det är ett av mina bästa ämnen. Efter lunch har jag idrott (den kan jag hoppa över) och fysik, där vi har individuellt arbete, vilket är lärarnas sätt att säga åt oss att läsa hemma, för de vill ha jullov.  
"Så inget efter lunch, precis som jag?" konstaterar Isak. "Ska vi mötas upp då, så kan jag följa dig hem?"  
"Det blir ju en omväg för dig," protesterar jag. "Och du ska ju hämta granen..."  
"Det hinner jag det också," viftar Isak bort. "Jag vill bara se dig en gång innan vi skiljs åt... om du sover hemma den natten."  
Jag funderar under tystnad. Att sova någon annanstans än bredvid Isak känns oacceptabelt, men det är nog det bästa trots allt, eftersom han ska ha fest på kvällen.   
"Jag kan följa med dig och hämta granen istället?" föreslår jag. "Så kan vi äta lunch här, det blev ju en massa pizza över... så går jag sedan?"  
"Okej," nickar Isak. "En match till?"  
Han sträcker sig efter kontrollen och ser menande tillbaka på mig.  
"Om du är redo för ännu ett nederlag, så," flinar jag.

Av dagens alla stunder är det denna jag gillar bäst. Den tiden på kvällen då alla har dragit sig tillbaka, då det är tyst i lägenheten, och vi ligger tätt tillsammans. Jag på Isaks arm eller han på min, tittande på film eller förtroligt småpratande.  
Jag har gått från att hålla mig på min sida av sängen, på behörigt avstånd från Isak, som om jag vore rädd att min depression skulle smitta av sig, till att krypa tätt inpå, så nära det någonsin går, önskande att jag kunde stoppa in honom under huden. Isak har gått från avvaktande smekningar och försiktiga frågor om jag behöver något, till att berätta ingående om de tankar och farhågor som rör sig i hans huvud, samtidigt som han håller mig hårt, hårt.  
Stämningen från eftermiddagen har dröjt sig kvar, som en outtalad fråga. Den omsluter oss som ett moln när jag drar Isak till mig och kysser honom. Letar sig in emellan oss när han smälter in i min omfamning och smyger sina smala armar om min midja. 

Det är han som bryter tystnaden till slut.  
"Du, jag har tänkt på en sak..."  
"Hmm?" mumlar jag, strykande hans hår.  
"Det där på Plaza..."  
Jag stelnar till, plötsligt rädd att vi ligger och tänker på olika saker.  
"När jag gick ut?"  
"Nej, nej," skyndar han sig att svara, ivrigt skakande på huvudet. "Nej, det innan. Det vi gjorde."  
Jag andas lättat ut. Som jag trodde, då. Jag är inte redo att prata om vad som rört sig i mitt huvud den natten, som fått mig att springa ut naken i decembernatten och lämna den vettskrämde Isak ensam med alla frågor. Det blir jag kanske aldrig.   
Men det innan... Ilningen är tillbaka, fladdret i magen. Och längre ner också, åtminstone känns det så vid tanken på det ögonblick han talar om.  
"Vad är det du har tänkt på?" frågar jag.  
"Ångrar du det?"  
"Va? Varför...?"

Jag ser förvånat ner på hans ansikte. Av alla frågor jag kunde föreställa mig att han skulle ha, var jag inte beredd på denna. Men jag sväljer min motfråga. Jag vet varför han undrar. Jag har gjort saker medan jag har varit manisk, som jag sedan ångrat, det går inte att komma ifrån. Men hur skulle jag någonsin kunna ångra något sådant? Något som har med närhet till honom att göra?  
Isak svarar mig, trots att jag avbrutit min fråga.  
"Nej, jag har ju researchat lite, du vet... och jag har läst att det är vanligt att man blir mer sexuellt aktiv, och gör saker som man annars inte skulle göra."  
Han gömmer ansiktet mot min hals, och jag böjer mig ner för att kyssa hans hår. Förstår att det är svårt för honom att fråga, att han måste ha samlat mod länge för att ta upp det här med mig.   
"Det... det är ju inte så att vi inte redan hade..." börjar jag försiktigt.  
"Nej, men du vet vad jag menar."  
Jag nickar. Jo, jag vet vad han menar. Det var första gången han, eller någon alls, för den delen, varit inne i mig på det sättet. Men frågan kvarstår, hur skulle jag kunna ångra det? Jag hade velat det ända sedan jag funnit mig attraherad av honom för första gången. Hade fantiserat om det länge, långt innan jag ens vågat tro att det skulle kunna bli verklighet.  
"Jag ångrar inget," försäkrar jag honom tyst, smekande hans rygg.  
Isak ligger tyst, verkar fundera på något mer. Så kommer det.  
"Tänk om det inte är lika bra när du inte är..."  
"Manisk?"  
Han nickar.  
"Jag har ju inte så mycket att jämföra med, precis," mumlar han med ett litet leende. "Men jag tror att det var ganska bra?"  
Jag skrattar till och trycker honom mot mig.  
"Det var grymt," mumlar jag i hans hår. "Du var grym."  
Isak lösgör sig från min omfamning, bara tillräckligt för att vända sig ett halvt varv så han ligger med ryggen emot mig istället. Kanske är det lättare för honom att prata om detta om han slipper känna mina blickar på sig. Han famlar bakom sig efter min hand och drar den till sig, över sin midja. Flätar samman våra fingrar.

Han var verkligen fantastisk, den där kvällen på Plaza. Lugn och metodisk, allt som jag inte var. Han måste ha varit nervös, han också, men det var inget som syntes utåt. Eller så missade jag det bara. Jag är inte alltid så uppmärksam på nyanser i det stadiet...   
Han tog sin tid med mig, använde sina fingrar för att förbereda min kropp för honom, med en säkerhet som förundrade mig, och gjorde mig en aning svartsjuk. Hade han gjort det här förut, trots allt? Men han bara rodnade när jag frågade, mumlade något om att han googlat ganska mycket.  
När jag till slut sakta sjönk ner över honom, centimeter för centimeter, var det allt jag hade kunnat föreställa mig, och samtidigt helt annorlunda. En lång stund var jag tvungen att sitta helt stilla för att samla mig, låta min kropp anpassa sig efter hans och mitt sinne hinna ifatt situationen. Det måste ha varit svårt för honom att vara stilla, att hålla sig från att röra sig under mig och skapa friktion, men han klarade det. Tills jag sakta började rida, söka med höfterna efter ett läge, en rytm. Då var han med mig, men blicken fastlåst vid min.   
Sedan fick det plötsligt ett abrupt slut, när Isak kom med en häftighet som slog oss båda med överraskning och snabbt ryckte oss tillbaka till verkligheten. Han svor bittert och bad om ursäkt gång på gång, för att han inte hade klarat längre än så. Ville inte lyssna på mina försäkranden om att det inte gjorde något, att vi hade hela natten på oss om vi ville fortsätta efter en liten vilopaus. Inte förrän jag erkände att det nog var lika bra att det fått ett naturligt stopp, mina benmuskler skulle hur som helst inte ha klarat av den ovana ställningen så mycket längre. Då var retstickan där, den unge pojke som skrattat åt mina försök till beatboxing och gjort sig lustig över min musiksmak.

"Seriöst? Klenis!" flinade han, någor som fick mig att flämta till i låtsad förnärmelse.  
"Klenis? Bara för att man inte är lika rippad som du?"  
Detta resulterade i en egendomlig brottningsmatch som gick ut på att jag försökte peta honom i magmusklerna (som om jag behövde en ursäkt?) och han försökte undgå mina attacker. Egentligen bryr jag mig inte ett skit om benmuskler eller magrutor, inte på mig själv åtminstone, och det visste han mycket väl. Om de sitter på Isak, däremot, är de fantastiska, rena poesin, precis som hela han.  
Leken blev allvar igen när jag hamnade på rygg under honom, med honom gränslande över mig, precis som jag över honom några minuter tidigare. För mig hade likheterna gärna fått fortsätta, jag drömde om att ge honom det han givit mig nyss. Samma upplevelse, samma känsla av total helhet. Men det var inget vi hade diskuterat, det skulle han få ta upp själv om och när han kände sig redo. Det hade jag bestämt långt tidigare.  
Men synen av honom...

Okej, den här gången inbillar jag mig inte, nu vaknar jag definitivt till liv där nere i boxershortsen.  
"Hur har det varit för dig... förut?" frågar Isak, och hans röst rycker tillbaka mig från fantasierna.  
Jag harklar mig besvärat och flyttar på mig så att det blir lite luft mellan oss. Jag har ingen större lust prata med Isak om sex med någon annan än honom, och än mindre lust att göra det med min halvribba tryckt mot hans rumpa. Men jag förstår att han måste ha tusen frågor, vem har inte det när man precis har börjat ha sex, om så personen man har det med hade varit vid sina sinnens fulla bruk.  
"Jag har gjort det medan jag har varit manisk förut," berättar jag. "Och det var... om du tänker dig att man är jättehungrig och inte har tid att vänta en minut på att få äta... och inte behöver det heller. Man har fri tillgång till sin favoritmat och kan få så mycket man vill, men blir aldrig mätt... och det smakar inte alls som man hade hoppats heller. Förstår du?"  
Isak nickar.  
"Så var det inte med dig."  
"Du blev mätt på mig?" frågar han med ett snett leende, och jag skrattar till, kysser hans kind.  
"Jag får aldrig nog av dig," mumlar jag. "Men det är för att du är så härlig."  
Det blir tyst igen. Så kommer nästa fråga.  
"Tänk om det är tvärtom, då? Att det var så bra just för att du var manisk?"

Jag suckar. Önskar att jag kunde lugna honom, försäkra honom att han inte behöver oroa sig. Men hur skulle jag kunna det när jag omöjligt kan veta själv?  
Jag tänker på den intensiva vecka vi hade innan Plaza-händelsen, efter det att han ställt mig mot väggen och bett mig sluta upp med mitt velande. Inte en dag för tidigt, det var dags sedan länge att släppa garden och berätta vad det var som hållit mig tillbaka. Och jag hade verkligen tänkt att berätta allt. Men så drog han in mig i lägenheten och allt var bara trevande händer och munnar och ljusa lockar och brännhet hud, och jag tänkte att det kunde vänta, just i det ögonblicket ville jag bara att han skulle förstå exakt hur mycket jag ville ha honom.  
Och så hade det bara fortlöpt. Dag efter dag i en yra av kyssar och smek, av hans kropp mot min, av brännande iver och lust att ta in så mycket som möjligt av varandra, lära oss varandras kroppar utantill. Vi vältrade oss i varandra, lotsades till klimax gång på gång, tills vi var alldeles utslitna och trötta i handleder och käkmuskler och ingen av oss orkade komma mer. Förrän nästa dag.  

Jag hade börjat tappa greppet redan innan den veckan, hade Jørgen sagt, något jag våldsamt förnekat. Okej, visst, jag hade varit ovanligt uppåt och konstant kåt. Men är det inte så det är att vara en nykär 19-åring? Är man manisk bara för att man vill fixa frukost till sin älskade och hans vänner (och, okej, cirka 20 personer till), för att man vill dansa i köket och genom hela livet, grovhångla i skolkorridorerna och boka hotellsviter för flera tusen kronor? Är det fel, är det sjukt? I så fall vill jag inte vara frisk, hade jag sagt, väl medveten om att det var det farligaste jag kunde tänka.  
Men jag förstår nu att han hade haft rätt. Det har han för det mesta, trots allt.  
  
"Jag vet inte, Isak," svarar jag tomt. "Jag har inte kunnat se något mönster. Det kan vara helt olika från episod till episod också."  
Isak nickar, till synes nöjd med svaret.  
"Vi får vänta och se," säger han enkelt och kryper upp mot mig igen.  
Jag håller andan när hans kropp stryker mot mig, ber tyst att han inte ska ha känt. Jag vill inte skylta med något jag inte kommer att kunna fullfölja.  
Men när han lutar sig mot mig för en kyss, kan jag inte undgå att se det belåtna lilla leendet och glittret i hans ögon. Han vet, precis som jag. Vet att vi nog inte ska behöva vänta så länge till, och att vi knappast behöver oroa oss särskilt mycket.    
_Smug bastard_ tänker jag tyst, ger mig själv rösten av Jacob Frye i Assassin's creed.  
Sedan möts våra läppar och jag får annat att tänka på.


	7. Fredag del 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, det här blev mycket längre än jag hade trott, men jag ville verkligen uppdatera idag, så jag bestämde att dela upp det sista kapitlet. Alla som sett SKAM vet att fredag är THE DAY, trots allt.  
> Hoppas få ut del två senare i veckan.
> 
> Also, here be smut.

Vi går i vägen för varandra som yra möss, krockar i köket och ler sömnigt och ursäktande. Turas om att duscha och kämpar för att inte tjuvkika på varandra och låta oss distraheras så att vi blir försenade. Sitter sida vid sida på spårvagnen, fortfarande alltför sömndruckna för att säga mycket alls, förutom några små lösryckta kommentarer om omgivningen.  
Det är inte första gången jag spenderat natten hos Isak och vi tar sällskap till skolan nästa morgon, ändå känns det som något nytt och spännande. Som när jag var liten och fick ha en kompis boende hos mig mitt i veckan. Nytt, men samtidigt så rätt och naturligt. Och jag tänker, som flera gånger tidigare de här dagarna, tänk om det alltid kunde vara såhär.

Isak har hållit min hand under hela spårvagnsresan, och när vi kommer fram till skolan och han släpper den, för att samla ihop sina saker och hoppa av spårvagnen, känns det som en stor förlust.  
"Ses här senare då?" mumlar han mot mina läppar, när vi stannar till på gatan bakom skolan, där vi ska gå åt varsitt håll.  
"Mm," nickar jag och håller honom kvar för en kyss till, efter att snabbt ha sett mig om och fastställt att vi är ensamma. Inget får störa vårt moment.  
Så stålsätter jag mig och går mot första lektionen.

Jag har aldrig varit borta från skolan såhär länge. Jo, från Bakka, men då kom jag aldrig tillbaka, behövde aldrig möta alla frågor eller stå till svars för vad jag gjort.  
Den här gången har jag väl inte direkt ställt till med något på skolan, förutom att lämna kompisarna från grupparbetet i historia i sticket. Och de klarade det nog bättre utan mig ändå.  
"Ey, där är han ju!"  
Benjamins röst tränger igenom min tankedimma, och jag höjer handen för att möta hans i en hälsning. Herman, Jarle och Stian sluter upp runt oss, och jag omsluts av ett surr av hälsningar och kommentarer om att det är gott att se mig. Jag slappnar av, men ser förvirrat på Jarle när han berättar att han frågat Isak om mig.  
"Har du pratat med Isak?" frågar jag förbryllat.  
"Ja, det var den ende jag tänkte hade kontakt med dig utanför skolan," svarar han med en lätt axelryckning. "Trevlig kille, förresten."  
"Ja... ja, visst," kan jag bara svara medan vi i samlad tropp går mot klassrummet.  
Det är inte det att de är så chill med hela grejen som förvånar mig, jag vet att de är bra människor... Men att de inte lyfter så mycket som ett ögonbryn?  
Jag är trots allt "den nye", killen som bara några månader tidigare börjat i klassen, som är ett år äldre än vad de är, och som varit förtegen med sitt förflutna, förutom att han har en flickvän sedan flera år. Och här kommer jag nu, efter två veckors frånvaro, utan någon officiell förklaring men med min nye pojkvän som alla tycks veta om?  
Jag inser att de helt enkelt inte bryr sig. Kanske de undrade ett tag, men hittade mer intressanta saker att fundera över. Människor har alltför fullt upp med sitt eget för att orka bekymra sig över andra människors förehavanden. De flesta, åtminstone. Och generellt sett vill jag gärna tro att alla människor vill varandra väl. 

Jag pladdrar som ett barn efter dess första skoldag, om vad lärarna har sagt och hur det har gått på lektionerna. Hur kompisarna har varit och vad vi har pratat om på rasten. Isak hummar där han går, tar in min svada och ler uppmuntrande när jag snor in mig i alltför långa utläggningar.  
"Du har haft en fin dag, alltså," konstaterar han när han, långt om länge, får en syl i vädret.  
Jag nickar till svar och ser bort på honom där han står med julgranen vid sin sida. Vi har stannat här i gathörnet för att hämta andan, det var visst otympligare än vi trodde att frakta hem julfestens medelpunkt.  
"Vi borde ha bett om att få den levererad, det erbjuder de säkert," grumsar han.  
"Äsch, det är ju romantiskt, det här!" tycker jag. "Vi bär hem vår första julgran, till vår första jul i vårt första hem! Fast det är inte vår gran och inte vårt hem då... men annars så!"  
"Men det är vår första jul," instämmer Isak och ser upp på mig, med en ny glimt i ögonen och ett nytt leende på läpparna.  
Jag nickar instämmande. Ja... tänk att vi hamnade här trots allt. Tillsammans, mot alla odds. Vår episka kärlekshistoria håller på att rundas av. Nej, vad är det jag står och tänker, den har ju bara börjat. Och även om vi tar det minut för minut, rullas sagan fram där vi för oss, en solid grund att bygga på. När jag ser på den grunden vågar jag tro på den, tro att den håller för tyngre lass. Timme för timme, dag för dag. Fy fan, jag vågar till och med hoppas på ännu en vecka.  
Isak famlar över sina jeansfickor, får fram sin telefon. Tur att han inte kan höra mina tankar, då hade han himlat med ögonen åt mig och kallat mig nörd. Fast det gör i och för sig ingenting. Jag vet att han är rätt svag för sin nörd.  
"Det måste vi ju föreviga!" säger han och sveper fram kameran. Drar mig mot sig och höjer telefonen för att ta en selfie.  
Jag smälter fullständigt. Jag vet inte om det är julstämningen som har fångat honom, eller om det är jag och min faiblesse för stora gester som färgat av sig, men han vill alltså ha ett bildminne av vår första jul?  
Jag vänder mig mot honom och trycker en kyss mot hans kind, just som han trycker av bilden. Kan inte låta bli.

 

Isak betraktar bilden leende.  
"Är det okej om jag lägger upp den på instagram?" frågar han, och jag kan bara nicka.  
Det är ingen som kan se mig ändå, jag har legat lågt vad gäller sociala medier det senaste året. Avaktiverat både facebook och instagram, mina länkar till det gamla livet. Om jag nu skulle ha något emot att figurera på Isaks instagram alltså, vilket jag inte har. För honom är det den ultimata gesten, steget ut i världen med mig vid sin sida. Som ett par. Det är en ära, ett privilegium.  
Jag kikar över hans axel när han bläddrar bland filtren, men till slut bestämmer sig för att låta bilden förbli oförändrad, och istället börjar skriva en bildtext.  
"No filter?" läser jag högt.  
"Jag har inget att dölja," svarar han enkelt och trycker på _dela_. 

 Förmiddagen har varit fantastisk på så många sätt. Mitt mål för dagen var att _försöka_ gå till skolan, och nu sitter jag här vid köksbordet i kollektivet efter en hel (eller tekniskt sätt halv) skoldag och betraktar Isak där han står och lastar diskmaskinen efter vår lunch.  
"Jag tar det, Even," skrattade han när jag ville resa mig och hjälpa till. "Du fixade ju mat!"  
"Jag värmde på lite pizza, det tog minimalt med arbete!"  
"Det gör detta också... sitt nu, annars går vi bara i vägen för varandra!"  
Ja, han har en poäng där. Och jag har det ganska bra där jag sitter. Trevlig utsikt.   
Men plötsligt känner jag mig vemodig. Det är något med de hemvana sysslorna han utför, det husliga plockandet, som gör mig helt tom. Detta har varit vår vardag i så många dagar nu. Även om jag mest har sovit, åtminstone de första dagarna, så har vi hunnit med att skapa oss ett litet universum som är bara vårt. Inte ett parallellt universum, det är precis lika påtagligt som smulorna på bordet och den skitiga disken i maskinen. Men det är vårt, och det har skyddat oss.   
Nu är det dags för uppbrott. Bara för ett tag, visserligen... eller, vet vi det egentligen? Vi har inte pratat om hur det ska bli mellan oss, hur mycket tid vi ska spendera tillsammans. Var vi ska ta upp tråden. Det är en vilsen känsla.  
Jag ser ner på mina händer, som för att uppmana dem att frysa tiden och låta oss förbli i vårt universum för all framtid.

"Baby," börjar jag.  
Det kommer ut som ett hest kraxande, och jag skrattar till. Harklar mig och försöker igen.  
"Du, jag vet att du inte vill att jag ber om ursäkt, men..."  
Isak stannar till i sina rörelser. Kikar på mig över axeln och väntar på fortsättningen.  
"Jag bara måste säga att det har varit fint att vara här hos dig de här dagarna... så, tack? Är väl det jag menar..."  
Han skakar avvärjande på huvudet, som om han inte vill acceptera vare sig ett förlåt eller ett tack.  
"Jo, men jag vet att det har varit svårt för dig, och för dina vänner också emellanåt," envisas jag. "Och det har varit jättesnällt av er att låta mig vara här."  
"Jag älskar dig ju," svarar Isak enkelt och rycker lätt på axlarna.

Älskar.

Min hals knyter sig när jag hör ordet, och till min förfäran känner jag mina ögon svida, som de gör sekunderna innan tårarna väller fram.  
Älskar. Jag har sagt det till honom en enda gång, per sms, och då enbart för att jag var övertygad om att det var min sista chans att låta honom få veta.  
Sedan dess har jag fantiserat om när jag skulle säga det nästa gång. Ögonblicket skulle vara perfekt, under en middag med levande ljus, kanske. Eller en promenad i parken, under stjärnorna. Eller nu, när vi bar hem granen. Hade det bara snöat lite, så att hela stunden fått en magisk och stämningsfull inramning, så hade det varit ett utmärkt tillfälle.  
Men nej, inser jag, det kan inte bli mer perfekt än såhär. Med honom framför den öppna diskmaskinen, full av odiskade tallrikar och glas. Med honom i jeans som hänger lite på de smala höfterna, och en skjorta där tvättrådslappen sticker upp i nacken.  
Han stänger igen maskinen och vänder sig mot mig. Ser frågande på mig och höjer på ögonbrynen, tyst väntande på någon sorts bekräftelse.

 _Visst gör jag?_  
_Går det bra?_  
_Var det okej att jag sa så?_

Ja. Jag nickar, stilla först, sedan ivrigare. Sträcker ut armen mot honom, för de två meter vi har mellan oss känns som tjugo, och jag måste få hålla om honom.  
Han ler lättat. Kommer fram till mig och låter sig omfamnas, dras ner i mitt knä.  
"Alla har gillat att ha dig här," försäkrar han. "Hur kan du inte ha märkt det? Herregud, allt de pratar om är Even."  
Jag skrattar till med ansiktet gömt i hans nackgrop.  
"Jag blir nästan svartsjuk," fortsätter han, med en glad, lätt ton som låter allt annat än svartsjuk. "Vad vi än pratar om så får de det till att handla om dig... något smart eller roligt som du har sagt. Eskild, Noora, Linn... till och med Vilde pratade om dig på förmiddagsrasten idag."  
"Vad sa hon då?"  
"Hon sa att hon önskar att killar kunde sluta spela coola och bara vara sig själva, som du," berättar Isak med ett litet skratt.  
Jag faller in i skrattet och trycker honom närmare mig, pressar ansiktet mot kurvan mellan hans nacke och axel. Tårarna hotar fortfarande att tränga fram i mina ögon, och jag kniper ihop dem hårt och drar ett skakigt andetag. Tårar fanns det den kvällen också, den då jag sagt det till honom. Uppgivna, hopplösa tårar. De hör inte hemma här, bland euforisk lycka och jublande glädje.  
Men Isak märker ändå vad det är frågan om. Han lösgör sig försiktigt från mitt grepp (nej!) bara för att kunna vända sig mot mig och sjunka ner i mitt knä igen, den här gången med ansiktet mot mitt och sina ben på varsin sida om mig (åh... ja!)

"Du..." viskar han tyst.  
Hans händer letar sig upp i mitt ansikte, lägger sig mjukt om mina kinder. Den ena tummen stryker bort den tår som sluppit undan och trillar från min ögonfransrad. Så kommer hans ansikte närmare. Hans näsa knuffar mot min, mjukt och lekfullt som hundra gånger förut. Och så är hans mun där mot min, äntligen.  
"Du," viskar han igen, när vi skiljs åt för att hämta luft. "Det jag menar är, vi är väl ett team nu? Om du har det bra, så har jag det också... eller hur?"  
Jag nickar instämmande, förstår precis vad han menar.  
"Jag älskar dig också, Isak," får jag fram, och han ler.  
"Det gör det ju bara ännu lättare."   
Så är han tillbaka, och jag klamrar mig fast vid honom som en drunknande, suger mig fast vid hans mun som om livet berodde på det. Snyftningen lösgör sig äntligen från mitt bröst och ekar mellan oss, och han ler mot mina läppar.  
Sådär ja, nu har jag gråthulkat i hans mun också, snyggt. Men vad fan, han har varit med om det mesta vid det här laget. Hållit om mig efter dagar utan dusch eller klädbyte, borrat ner ansiktet i fett, otvättat hår, kysst torra, spruckna läppar och smekt oren och glåmig hud. Han har sett mina bästa sidor, och mina allra värsta, och han har valt båda. Nej, han har inte ens valt, han har köpt hela paketet rakt av, tagit till sig allt som är jag.

Lusten slår emot mig som en enorm våg, och med ens vet jag precis hur jag ska visa honom. Jag ska låta kroppen tala, för första gången på alltför länge. Jag måste det, för egen del också... plötsligt är det ingen som helst tvekan om vad jag behöver. Jag måste ha honom, hans hud, hans kvicka men mjuka händer, smaken av honom på min tunga. Jag vill andas in honom, absorbera honom genom huden, dricka honom i djupa klunkar.  
Min tunga brottas med hans och mina händer knyter sig i hans hår, lite för hårt, kanske, men han svarar med ett högst belåtet stönande så jag kan vara lugn. Jag släpper hans mun och låter mina läppar vandra över hans kind, ner över halsen och nyckelbenet, där jag suger mig fast. Mina händer far över hans rygg, njuter av att känna de hårda ryggmusklerna spela under huden när han vrider sig under mina smekningar. Fortsätter ner över den jeansklädda baken och fattar tag om honom, trycker honom emot mig, hårt, hungrigt.  
Isak ser ner på mig under tunga ögonlock, med den härliga munnen halvöppen och flämtande och en vild glans i ögonen. Det är hans sätt att kolla med mig, förstår jag. Checka av att jag fortfarande har det bra, att jag vill detta. Nej, jag vill inte detta, jag vill mycket mer.  
Ivriga händer smeker av hans skjorta och låter den förpassas till golvet. Jag letar mig in under t-shirten och drar med handflatorna över hans rygg, hans midja och magmuskler, febrilt sökande efter mer. Mer hud, mer värme, mer Isak. Klumpigt drar jag upp t-shirten över hans bröst och låter min mun vandra över den släta ytan, den sammetslena huden. Finner en bröstvårta och suger girigt in den mellan tänderna. Belönas med en skarp inandning från honom och hans rygg i en spänd båge när han lutar sig in i beröringen.  
Jag fattar tag om hans höfter och trycker mig mot honom, försöker inte att dölja något den här gången. Tvärtom vill jag att han ska känna, ska se vad han gör med mig, hur mycket min kropp åtrår honom.

Isak ler belåtet när jag lyfter mitt skrev mot hans, pressar våra kroppar mot varandra.  
"Hmm?" mumlar han dåsigt medan hans hand glider neråt, från min nacke, över halsen och bröstet, för att slutligen landa över utbuktningen i mina jeans.  
"Mmm," svarar jag, och drar ett djupt, skakigt andetag när han smeker mig utanpå kläderna.  
"Det får vi ta och göra något åt," viskar han hest.  
Hans händer arbetar med spännet i mitt bälte, och jag håller andan.  
"Om du vill?" frågar han, plötsligt avvaktande, som om han uppfattat min tystnad som tveksamhet.  
Jag skrattar till. Om jag vill, liksom? Bara lika gärna som jag vill andas. Men, det var ju jag som skulle göra det skönt för honom, visa honom hur vansinnigt sexig jag finner honom och hur kåt han gör mig. Men det kanske kan vänta... Jag kan låta honom stilla min värsta hunger, så kan jag ägna mig desto bättre åt honom efteråt.  
"Du behöver inte..." säger jag, hör själv hur lamt det låter.  
"Det vet jag väl, pucko," svarar Isak och skakar på huvudet, som om jag nyss sagt något riktigt korkat.  
Jag ser tillbaka på honom, flämtar låtsat indignerat.  
"Pucko? Du sårar mig!"  
"Bäst att jag gör dig glad igen då," mumlar han medan han glider ur mitt knä och ner på golvet.

Jag håller andan när han tar plats mellan mina särade ben och lutar sig över mig. Och så är händerna tillbaka, jobbar febrilt med bälte och jeansknappar, och jag kan inte hålla inne ett gutturalt stön när hans hand stryker mot min bultande erektion genom boxershortsens tunna tyg.  
Jag lyfter på höfterna för att göra det lättare för honom att dra ner mina byxor, eller rättare sagt fösa undan dem hjälpligt, bara tillräckligt för att släppa ut min redan stenhårda kuk. Jag skrattar till vid åsynen av hur jag sprätter fri från jeansen och nästan träffar honom i ansiktet där han sitter, men skrattet fastnar i halsen när han böjer sig fram och andas varm luft över mig, och istället hör jag mig själv gny. Ja, verkligen gny! Vad gör han med mig, egentligen...  
Ingen tid att fundera över det, för nu böjer han på nacken och tar mig i sin mun, sväljer mig hel, och jag kastar huvudet bakåt och stönar högt av att känna hans mun runt mig.  
"Gud, Isak..."  
Min ena hand letar sig famlande upp i hans hår, stryker de ljusa lockarna som dansar när hans huvud rör sig upp och ner över mig och hans tunga sveper längs med min hårdhet.

Han är så sexig på det här viset, självsäker och i full kontroll över situationen och sig själv. Det hör inte till vanligheterna att han tar för sig såhär, normalt är jag den drivande kraften. Antagligen för att jag har lite mer erfarenhet i bagaget. Jag säger inte att jag är någon sexgud, jag har trots allt bara varit med Sonja förut - om man inte räknar med några tafatta hångel och klumpiga handjobb på fester innan vi träffades. Men å andra sidan var jag med Sonja i fyra år, och på den tiden hinner man lära sig en del. Att läsa av sin partner, att se vad hon (eller numer han) behöver och uppfylla de önskningarna. Jag älskar den ordlösa kommunikationen, energin mellan två personer som inget annat vill än att göra det fint för varandra, och jag älskar att få vara där med Isak nu, att få lära mig hans kropp och vad som funkar för honom. Men på något vis hade jag trott att vi skulle behöva ta ett par steg tillbaka, börja om från början.  
Men jag klagar inte. Herregud, synen av hans böjda, smala nacke och den mörkblonda kalufsen mellan mina ben är tillräckligt för att driva mig till vansinne.   
Jag sväljer hårt, fattar tag om stolsitsen som för att stålsätta mig då jag känner hur det drar ihop sig i min maggrop och jag vet att jag inte klarar så mycket längre. Jag lyfter handen och låter den falla ner på hans axel, som för att markera, men han skakar den av sig. Lyfter blicken mot mig och ser upp på mig från under de långa, mörka ögonfransarna. Hans kinder är hetsigt röda och munnen fortfarande tätt sluten om mitt hårda, läckande stånd.  
Jag sväljer hårt, återigen undrande vad det är han gör med mig. Hans blick är beslutsam, nästan trotsig, som den hos den unge pojke han faktiskt är. Det känns nästan obscent, och jag är evigt tacksam över att han inte har den bakvända kepsen på sig idag, det hade varit för mycket.  
"Isak... jag kommer," mumlar jag hest, som en varning.

Han ser upp på mig en kort sekund till. Sedan böjer han på nacken och fortsätter.  
Herregud, tänker han...? Jag sväljer hårt.   
Den här delen har alltid varit ett litet aber för oss, ett avbrott för att famla efter vad vi kunnat få tag i. En rulle toalettpapper, en t-shirt från golvet, en handduk från duschen vi precis tagit.   
Duschen ja... minnesbilder från den första gången han gjorde detta dyker upp framför mina slutna ögon. Han var lika härlig då, naken och våt från det varma vattnet, beslutsam och ivrig. Han sjönk ner på knä framför mig och tog mig i sin mun, precis som nu, med vattnet strilande över oss. Med mina händer i sitt hår sög han mig mot klimax, för att sedan, nästan motvilligt, låta mig glida ur och komma över hans ansikte.  
Jag svär tyst där jag sitter, bannar mig själv för minnesbilderna som inte direkt gjort det lättare att hålla tillbaka. Så släpper jag efter, låter mig komma i heta strålar mot hans svalg och vilda darrningar genom hela min kropp.  
"Herregud," mumlar jag andlöst. "Herregud..."

Isak överger mig med en sista kyss, för att sedan återigen krypa upp i mitt knä. Han lindar armarna runt min hals och trycker sin mun mot min panna, mitt heta, svettiga hårfäste.  
"Du är inte klok," viskar jag matt och lägger armarna om hans midja.  
Han ler belåtet under tystnad. Stryker mig ömt över håret och kysser mig igen.  
Jag vet inte hur länge vi sitter så, jag i färd med att lugna mitt vilt bultande hjärta, Isak med näsan i mitt hår och händerna lätt strykande över min rygg, men plötsligt hörs ljudet av en dörr som öppnas, och tassande steg i hallen.  
"Shit," viskar jag tyst och får bråttom med att rätta till mina byxor, som fortfarande är öppna på ett ytterst penibelt sätt.  
Isak far upp och fiskar upp sin skjorta från golvet, kämpar med att hitta rätt i härvan av ärmar och vränga den åt rätt håll innan han trär den på sig. Hur kunde vi inte ha tänkt på att någon skulle kunna vara hemma?  
En tiondels sekund efter att vi lyckats göra oss presentabla, sticker Linn in huvudet i köket.  
"Hej," hälsar hon trött. "Ska ni ut? Kan ni köpa toapapper?"

Det är inte riktigt samma sak efter det. Jag vill fortfarande ta hand om Isak och ge honom det han givit mig nyss, men han skakar på huvudet med ett lustigt, grimasliknande flin.  
"Jag tror inte jag kan... när jag vet att hon är hemma och vaken," erkänner han, och det är inte utan att jag förstår.  
"Men det är ju din tur nu," protesterar jag, surar som ett barn som blivit snuvat på lördagsgodiset.  
"Nästa gång," lovar han mig lika mycket som sig själv. "Så har jag något att fantisera om under tiden."  
"Under festen ikväll?" frågar jag och ser menande på honom.  
"Jag tänkte närmast efteråt, när jag måste sova utan dig," ler han okynnigt.  
Ja, visst ja, det hade jag glömt igen.  
"Vi får se," svarar jag, och han nöjer sig med det.

Han förvånar mig ännu en gång när han följer mig till spårvagnen, och håller min hand hela tiden. Inte bara det, när vagnen kommer kysser han mig till avsked, helt obekymrad över vem som eventuellt ser. För egen del bryr jag mig inte, jag är fortfarande kvar i min postorgasmiska dimma och tror inte att något skulle kunna störa den. Jag har sett en del haters genom åren, mest rasister som kommit med elaka kommentarer till Mikael, och senare, resten av mitt kompisgäng. Men det är också Mikael som har lärt mig att skaka det av mig, att tänka att det är synd om dem. Att de är tragiska, förvirrade människor som aldrig kommer att kunna ändra sig om de inte tillåter sig se världen på något annat sätt. Det gör det hela lite lättare, att tänka så. I mitt lyriska tillstånd hade jag nog till och med gett en demonstrativ slängkyss till den som vågade kommentera vår, Isaks och min, lycka på ett negativt sätt.  
Men Isak är inte där än, det vet jag. Det skulle förgöra honom om någon anmärkte på det han alldeles nyss accepterat för sig själv, och jag skulle aldrig tillåta något att bryta ner honom när han kommit så långt.  
Men idag slipper vi det. Folk är för upptagna med sina telefoner för att ens lägga någon vikt vid en snabb kyss mellan två unga män. Utom en äldre dam som står vid busshållplatsen och ler rart.  
"God jul!" hälsar jag henne när spårvagnen kommer och jag hoppar upp på den.


	8. Fredag del 2

Mamma kommer emot mig redan i hallen och ger mig knappt tid att vränga av mig jackan innan hon sluter mig i sin famn. Hon är inte direkt kort, men får ändå lov att häva sig upp på tå för att kunna ge mig en stor blöt puss på ena kinden och, genast därefter, en till på den andra.  
"Älskling!" strålar hon, utan några försök att dölja det uppspelt gälla i sin röst. "Låt mig se på dig ordentligt, nu!"  
Hon tar ett steg tillbaka och betraktar mig noga. Rufsar försiktigt till mitt hår och konstaterar att jag är blek.  
"Det är december, alla är bleka," skrattar jag. "Jag mår bra, mamma!"  
Jag lägger armen om henne för att gå in i köket, men märker att hon dröjer kvar och kastar en sökande blick bakom mig.  
Ett förvirrat ögonblick blir jag rädd att hon väntar sig se Sonja vid min sida, men hon lugnar mig med sin förvånade fråga.  
"Har du inte Isak med dig?"  
Jag skrattar till, lättad över självklarheten i hennes undran. Över hur hon är helt införstådd med att det är han och jag nu, hur hon tagit det för självklart att jag skulle ha bjudit med honom.  
"Isak har julfest med sin revygrupp ikväll," berättar jag medan vi går in i köket. "Annars hade han säkert gärna kommit."

Jag ser mig om i det välbekanta rummet. Ser några av mina gamla teckningar, som de har sparat och ramat in. Känner doften av mat, mamma måste ha ett av sina härliga långkok på spisen.  
"Kaffe?" frågar hon. "Pappa kommer inte än på ett par timmar."  
"Gärna."  
Jag slår mig ner vid köksbordet, tar en förstulen titt på anteckningsblocket framför mig. Det ser ut som en grovskiss av ett vardagsrum, med artikelnummer och färgkoder klottrade i marginalen.  
"Är det det här du jobbar med nu?" frågar jag.  
"Ja, titta gärna," svarar mamma där hon står och laddar kaffebryggaren. "Det ska fungera som en kombinerad möteslokal och övernattningslägenhet, så stilrent utan att det blir sterilt är vad de har bett om..."  
Jag drar blocket till mig och tar en närmare titt. Mammas arbete som inredningsarkitekt har alltid fångat min nyfikenhet.  
"Soffbordet här, det har ett frågetecken?" anmärker jag.  
"Ja, de har själva föreslagit svart marmor, men jag tycker att det låter så 80-tal," grimaserar mamma. "Det passar inte alls in i resten av möblemanget.  
Jag tar en titt till. Föreställer mig helheten med de färger och material hon har listat.  
"Kanske sotat glas?" föreslår jag.  
Mamma skiner upp.  
"Ja, där sa du något!"  
Hon kommer fram till köksbordet och räcker mig den ena kaffekoppen, innan hon slår sig ner mitt emot mig med den andra. Drar åt sig blocket och gör en liten notis om soffbordet, innan hon skjuter hela arbetet åt sidan.  
”Du har inte varit hemma mer än fem minuter, och redan faller allt på plats,” säger hon ömt.

Hon betraktar mig med ett forskande leende på läpparna. Så ber hon mig berätta om hur jag haft det den här veckan.  
Även om vi har talats vid på telefon varje dag, är det först nu hon vågar lita helt på att det går bra med mig, det märker jag.  
Så jag berättar om mina framgångar. Om de små steg jag tagit varje dag, de som känns som jättekliv när jag ser tillbaka på dem nu. Om samtalet med Jørgen och hans utlåtanden. Och om hur trygg och bekväm jag har känt mig i kollektivet.  
”Du ser… lugn ut,” kommenterar hon. ”Känner du dig lugn?”  
Jag nickar. Jag förstår att hon jämför med den här tiden förra året, när jag, liksom nu, tagit mig upp ur mörkret. Skillnaden ligger i att jag fortfarande hade ett massivt jobb framför mig då. Att komma till rätta med min medicinering, att få mig själv till att faktiskt ta den regelbundet. Och, även om den djupa och långdragna depressionen tekniskt sett var över, var jag inte mig själv på något sätt. Orolig och rastlös och paranoid, och tyngd av skam över allt jag hunnit ställa till med.  
Blotta tanken på att konfronteras med skolkamraterna och vännerna gjorde mig fysiskt illamående. Gör fortfarande. Så de såg inte någon annan lösning än att hålla mig hemma resten av skolåret, för att starta om på nytt när hösten kom. På en ny skola den här gången.

”Du vet, det ÄR på riktigt, mamma,” säger jag försiktigt och ser upp på henne över spelplanen.  
Vi har druckit upp vårt kaffe och slagit oss ner i vardagsrummet över ett parti alfapet, i väntan på att pappa ska komma hem.  
”Det här med Isak…” fortsätter jag när hon ser frågande på mig. ”Det är inte bara något jag har fått för mig, som med… Mikael.”  
Mamma skakar på huvudet och ler vemodigt när hon påminns om händelsen.  
”Jag vet det, Even,” svarar hon. ”Tror du inte jag har sett hur du sett ut när du har berättat om honom? Du ÄR inte din sjukdom, det har vi pratat om många gånger. Dina känslor är lika giltiga som någon annans.”  
Jag andas ut, lugnad av hennes säkerhet.  
Ja, jag har visst pratat om honom en hel del den här hösten. Långt innan jag vågat erkänna att jag började bli förälskad. Ibland är det en förbannelse, det här att stå sina föräldrar så nära. Som när mamma ser att något är fel och inte godtar några ”ingenting!” när allt man vill är att låsa in sig och obsessa ifred.  
Men för det mesta är det en rikedom att kunna prata om allt, hur litet och betydelselöst det än kan verka. Som den blonde pojke med keps och allvarliga, gröna ögon, som man bara råkar se allt oftare om dagarna.  
”Du pratar om honom som du gjorde om Sonja i början,” ler mamma varmt.

Jag suckar.  
”Sonja, ja… där gjorde jag bort mig ordentligt.”  
”Det finns saker som hade kunnat göras annorlunda,” svarar mamma diplomatiskt. ”Men vi lär oss av våra misstag. Sonja också.”  
Jag ser frågande upp på henne, och hon berättar om hur hon träffat Sonjas föräldrar tidigare i veckan. Det är inget konstigt med det, de har umgåtts lika länge som jag och Sonja. Blivit vänner, gått på utställningar och konserter ihop.  
”Är de arga på mig?” frågar jag patetiskt.  
Mamma skrattar till.  
”Lite roligt att du säger det, för hon hade visst frågat dem samma sak,” ler hon. ”Tydligen sa hon några saker som hon ångrar… du kanske skulle prata med henne?”  
Jag nickar och berättar att jag faktiskt redan har tänkt på det. Jag bryr mig fortfarande om henne, trots allt, och är skyldig oss båda det.  
Egentligen borde vi ha gjort slut för länge sedan. Saker förändrades mellan oss, och efter ett par år var det helt enkelt inte samma grej längre. Men vi höll ihop ändå. Det var bekvämt, och vi hade det ju fint på vårt sätt, med våra gemensamma kompisar och föräldrar som kom bra överens. Och sedan kom min svåra period, med turer till barn- och ungdomspsyk, med tårar och svordomar och hårda ord, följt av total hopplöshet och tomhet.  
På något vis hittade vi tillbaka till varandra då, till den innerlighet och förståelse som jag hade saknat den senaste tiden. Hon var den som kände mig bäst, trots allt, och hon vek aldrig en tum från min sida.  
”Jag tror att ni höll ihop lite för länge, kanske?” föreslår mamma. ”För att ni kände att det förväntades av er?”  
Jag nickar.  
”Ja, hon trodde nog inte att jag skulle klara mig utan henne. Och jag tyckte att jag var skyldig henne det.”  
”Men ångrar du det?”  
Nej. Jag skakar på huvudet.  
”Jag ångrar bara att jag inte var ärlig mot henne.”

Pappa kommer hem och hela ritualen upprepas, med kramar och ryggdunk och ”får jag se på dig, jag har ju nästan glömt hur du ser ut!” och nyfikna frågor om hur jag har haft det och hur jag mår, och var jag har gjort av min pojkvän som de har hört så mycket om. Han ser trött men glad ut där han tornar upp sig i hallen, lika lång som jag, men mörkhårig, medan jag har fått mammas skandinaviska färger.  
Vi går ut i köket för att duka medan mamma lägger sista handen vid maten, som luktar förföriskt vid det här laget.  
”…och så Linn, hon är jättesmart och rolig, men så osäker på sig själv. Och Eskild, han är nästan alltid glad och skämtar hela tiden, men är också väldigt klok och lojal!”  
”Som en annan kille jag känner,” inflikar mamma och ser menande på mig, och sedan bort på pappa, som skrockar medhållande.  
Vi slår oss ner vid bordet och jag fortsätter berätta om alla de nya människorna i mitt liv, precis som de bett mig om.  
”Och Noora, hon tar ingen skit från någon, jag önskar att fler var som hon. Och så har hon bott i Spanien, och hon lagar jättegod mat. Hon är på samma buss som Eva, som Isak har känt i många år, och…”  
Jag tystnar ett ögonblick för att hinna ikapp mina ord. Ser mina föräldrars ansikten, fulla av koncentration för att ta in varenda ord och alla nya namn.  
”Och Sana är också på den bussen,” kommer det sedan. ”Elias lillasyster.”  
”Elias?” upprepar pappa. ”Elias från Bakka?”  
”Har ni träffats igen?” frågar mamma.  
”Nej,” säger jag och skakar på huvudet. ”Sana är cool, hon kommer inte att säga något.”  
”Hmm,” säger hon tvetydigt och ser ner på sin tallrik.  
”Är det en så dum tanke, då?” frågar pappa försiktigt. ”Att ta kontakt?”  
”De vill inte höra från mig,” viftar jag bort. ”Och om de vill det så är det bara för att dra upp det gamla… jag är färdig med det nu.”  
Mina föräldrar växlar en blick av tveksamhet och oro, men förblir tysta. Den sortens tystnad som vill antyda att jag nog vet bäst själv, men att de ändå inte är riktigt nöjda med svaret.

”Och Isak, då?” frågar pappa, som för att lätta upp stämningen.  
Och det fungerar, jag behöver bara höra hans namn för att känna hur mina axlar sjunker och leendet återvänder till mitt ansikte.  
”Ja, Isak, ja…”  
Jag som har pladdrat på om hans, och nu även mina, vänner, har plötsligt inte ett ord kvar för att beskriva den finaste jag vet. Mamma och Pappa ser på varandra igen. Skrattar lätt åt min plötsliga tunghäfta, och jag faller in.  
"Ni är väl… rädda om er?” frågar mamma medan hon serverar sig lite mer sallad. ”Ni har tänkt på att skydda er?”  
”Men mamma…” protesterar jag matt, samtidigt som pappas ”Men Unni…”  
”Vadå?” frågar mamma. ”Ni vet att det är viktigt!”  
”Har vi inte redan haft den här diskussionen?” påpekar pappa milt.  
”Då var han femton och det handlade om att vi inte ville bli farföräldrar innan 40!” utbrister mamma.  
Hennes röst spricker lite och jag förstår att det inte är lätt för henne heller. Det här med att stå sina föräldrar nära, vad var det nu igen jag tänkte om det för någon timme sedan…?  
”Nu är han nästan tjugo och en av de vettigaste personer jag känner,” invänder pappa. ”Jag tror att han fixar det här utan vår inblandning.”  
”Prata inte om mig som om jag inte vore här!” ber jag, envist stirrande ner i polentan på min tallrik.  
Det blir tyst och vi sneglar försiktigt på varandra innan vi brister i obekvämt skratt.  
”Alltså, tack mamma… men vi har det under kontroll,” lovar jag med generat hettande kinder.

Resten av middagen fortlöper utan jobbiga frågor om vare sig Elvebakken eller kondomer, tack och lov.  
Jag ber dem berätta om sina jobb och sina liv, pappas arbete på kliniken och mammas på kontoret. Om de tänkt sig till Trysil någon gång under vintern, eller kanske ännu längre, på någon av sina weekend trips. Och det är ingen omöjlighet, säger de, nu när de har sett att jag har det bra för den här gången.  
Bra, få saker kan göra mig mer glad och lättad just nu, än att se mina närmaste fortsätta med sina liv.  
Efter en fantastisk dessert bestående av mangocheesecake och mera kaffe, ursäktar jag mig och drar mig tillbaka till mitt rum.  
Det känns lite främmande att se det för första gången på en vecka, även om jag spenderat flera dygn på raken där dessförinnan. Det är lite mer städat och välordnat än när jag såg det sist, om man säger så.  
Jag drar med fingrarna över gitarren på väggen, slår ett improviserat ackord. Stannar framför teckningarna på garderobsdörren och ler för mig själv. De påminner mig om första (och faktiskt enda) gången jag tagit med Isak hit, under hastigt påkomna bortförklaringar om att jag måste hämta mitt leg, det som hela tiden legat på sin plats i plånboken i min bakficka. Av alla saker som hade kunnat fånga hans uppmärksamhet, var det teckningarna han stannade framför, som intresserade honom.  
Det tog jag som ett tecken på att jag skulle fortsätta, att jag BORDE fortsätta att försöka få honom i mitt liv. På vilket sätt var oväsentligt då (eller tja, jag hade ju mina drömmar…) men att jag ville fortsätta spendera tid med honom stod helt klart.  
Jag betraktar teckningarna en stund till, så bestämmer jag mig.

Jag låter min ryggsäck stå på golvet framför garderobsdörren när jag klättrar upp i loftsängen för en liten paus.  
Dörren ut till vardagsrummet står öppen och släpper in lite ljus i det annars mörka rummet. Mörkt, förutom den elektriska ljusstake som någon har satt upp i mitt fönster. De har satt på en skiva med julmusik där ute, eller så kanske det kommer från tv:n. Tonerna lutar sig hur som helst in till mig, och jag sluter ögonen och vilar i de stillsamma melodierna.  
För första gången på mycket länge är det helt tyst i mitt huvud, inga elaka tankar som slåss för att få höras mest, inga självömkande eller destruktiva känslor. Bara värme.  
Snart vill jag ta hit Isak igen, tänker jag. Sova tätt intill honom i den här sängen, ha lägenheten för oss själva som Sonja och jag brukade när mina föräldrar åkt på någon av sina resor. Då ska vi gå omkring i bara underkläderna, röka gräs i fönsternischerna och ha sex i vartenda rum. Allt som vi inte kan göra i kollektivet, hur fantastiskt det stället än är.  
En försiktig knackning hörs, och mamma sticker in huvudet genom den halvöppna dörren.  
”Sover du, älskling?”  
”Nejdå, kom in du,” svarar jag.  
Mamma klättrar halvvägs uppför stegen till loftsängen, och ler lättat när hon ser att jag ligger fullt vaken ovanpå sängkläderna. Som om hon varit rädd att jag skulle ha hunnit krascha på nytt efter middagen.  
”Blir du ledsen om jag åker tillbaka ikväll? Till kollektivet?” frågar jag försiktigt.  
Mamma skakar på huvudet och ler varmt.  
”Nej, gubben, jag ser att du längtar. Det var faktiskt därför jag kom in hit…”  
Hon klättrar de sista stegen och kryper upp till mig, något hon inte har gjort på den här sidan av mina tonår.  
Nu ser jag att hon bär på ett vitt kuvert och en påse från apoteket.  
”Här, du kan väl ge Isak detta…” säger hon och räcker mig kuvertet. ”Det är inte mer än rätt att du bidrar till hushållskassan om du ska vara där flera dagar i rad.”  
Jag kikar förstulet ner på de två 500-lapparna och ler tacksamt. Bra, ännu en sak mindre att ha dåligt samvete för. Men innan jag hinner tacka, räcker hon mig plastpåsen.  
”Och här är dina nya lithionit. Du är så duktig som har tagit dem varje dag…”  
Jag tar emot påsen, som känns ovanligt tung och otymplig för att innehålla en pillerburk, och tar en nyfiken titt ner i den också, bara för att snabbt stänga igen den när jag sett dess innehåll.  
”Men mamma…” säger jag besvärat, som vid middagen innan.  
Jag trodde att vi skulle ha pratat klart om det här, men mamma är visst fast besluten att blanda sig i mitt kärleksliv.  
I påsen ligger, förutom tabletterna, två paket kondomer. 30-pack, för att göra det riktigt muntert. Och inte bara det, en flaska glidmedel också.  
”Jag vill bara att ni ska vara förberedda när den dagen kommer,” försvarar hon sig, återigen med det generat gälla i rösten. ”Du kanske inte behöver dem än på ett tag, men snart är du på benen igen, och…”  
Vid hennes ord om att jag inte är där än, känner jag mig själv dra efter andan som för att protestera, men bestämmer mig för att låta bli.  
Okej att jag har en cool mamma som bara vill mitt bästa - hon är faktiskt väldigt bra, måste jag erkänna. Det var trots allt hon som följde med den femtonåriga Sonja för att få p-piller när hon var för blyg för att gå ensam, så detta är faktiskt inte så annorlunda. Det är bara jag som är löjlig.  
Men, det betyder inte att jag behöver uppmuntra till fler och längre samtal av denna natur.

Mamma ler när hon ser mig avbryta mig själv.  
”Nu får du berätta,” säger hon med ett varmt leende. ”Vem är den här killen som får dig att se ut som om du inte hade ett enda besvär i världen?”  
”Jag berättade ju innan,” säger jag.  
”Du berättade vad han pluggar, varifrån han kommer och vad hans föräldrar gör,” säger mamma. ”Men vem ÄR han?”  
Jag pustar djupt och lägger pannan i djupa veck.  
Beskriva Isak, hur ska det gå till? Han är ju en känsla, en förnimmelse, ett sätt att göra mig lugn. Men jag får väl försöka.  
”Han är smart, alltså jättesmart,” börjar jag, ”men det är som om han inte bryr sig om ifall man vet det… utom när han ser en chans att retas, då utnyttjar han det. Och hans hår blir alldeles lockigt när det är långt, det tycker han inte om. Men han tycker inte om att gå till frisören heller, så han har nästan alltid keps på sig, men lockarna sticker fram under den, och det är så gulligt. Och så rappar han, han är ganska duktig faktiskt! Han hade inte hört talas om NAS innan vi träffades, men det ville han inte att jag skulle veta. Och han är så liten, mamma… eller, det är han faktiskt inte, han är ganska lång. Men han känns liten. Och så är han morgontrött, så man måste väcka honom långsamt.”  
Mamma skrattar till när jag pausar för att dra efter andan.  
”Snygg?”  
”Jättefin,” mumlar jag.  
Är Isak _snygg_? Är The Get Down _bra_? Var mammas boeuf bourguignon _god_? Är solnedgången över Oslofjorden _fin_? Det finns inte tillräckligt med superlativ i världen för att beskriva Isak.  
”Du är kär,” konstaterar hon och stryker mig mjukt över kinden.  
Jag kan bara nicka. För visst är jag det, spritt språngande, hals över huvud, galet förälskad.  
”När får man träffa honom då?” frågar hon, milt förebrående. ”Kan du inte ta med dig honom och titta förbi i morgon?”  
”Jag ska fråga honom,” lovar jag.

Jag tackar ja till erbjuden skjuts tillbaka till kollektivet. Först nu åminner jag mig att pappa avstått från vin till maten. Var det för att kunna köra mig? Jag borde ha sagt något, tänker jag. Att det gick bra, att jag lika gärna kunde ta spårvagnen. Men det är så dags nu, och hur som helst är jag glad över att kunna vara framme så snabbt som möjligt.  
Jag tackar pappa för skjutsen och säger att vi ses i morgon. Så hissar jag upp ryggsäcken på axeln och går fram mot porttelefonen. Blir insläppt utan något samtal, de har väl tappat räkningen på alla partygäster som kommer och går.  
Noora kommer emot mig med ett strålande leende när jag kliver in i hallen.  
”Even, så roligt!” utropar hon och sluter mig i sin famn. ”Nu vet jag en som blir glad! Förutom vi andra då…”  
Jag mumlar något osammanhängande i hennes ljusa hår och klappar henne lite tafatt på ryggen. Sparkar av mig skorna och hänger av mig jackan och väskan innan jag stiger in i vardagsrummet. Det är fullkomligt packat med folk. Eller, i rättvisans namn, det är väl tio-femton personer där. Men det är alldeles för mycket med tanke på att ingen av dem är Isak.

”Han är i köket,” viskar Noora i förbifarten när hon går förbi mig för att slå sig ner hos sina väninnor.  
Och mycket riktigt, där står han, omgiven av sitt crew. Han ser fantastisk ut i mörkgrå skjorta och välkammat hår som lockar sig i nacken och tinningarna. Min Isak.  
Mitt hjärta tar ett skutt när han hälsar mig med en lätt höjning av ögonbrynen. Jag har svårt att fatta att det bara är några timmar sedan vi sågs sist. Det känns som en vecka, minst.  
Jag motstår frestelsen att gå fram och lägga armen om honom, vågar inte utgå från att han är bekväm med det än, så jag blir stående bredvid Magnus. Frågar vad de pratar om och försöker hänga med i samtalet.  
Aha, Vilde igen. Jag såg henne därute, hon är väldigt söt ikväll, i sin tomteflicka-dräkt. Jag hoppas verkligen att det går bra för dem.  
Men när de pratar om att spela cool och inte vara för desperat, drar jag mig till minnes det Isak pratat om tidigare, då när jag var fullt fokuserad på att inte börja gråta inför honom. Vad var det nu hon hade sagt… jo!  
”Vet du vad, Magnus…”  
Jag hinner inte mer än att säga hans namn förrän jag har hela hans uppmärksamhet. Är han i behov av ett nytt, friskt perspektiv, kanske?  
Jag ger honom det bästa råd jag kan uppbåda. Att inte försöka vara någon annan – det spricker för eller senare ändå, utan bara go all in och vara sig själv, hur desperat det än må vara. Det kanske inte går som man vill, men då har man i alla fall vågat, och förhoppningsvis gjort intryck.  
Jag är alltför bekant med desperation och att ta det till en helt ny nivå. Jag är trots allt killen som tömde en halvfull behållare på pappersservetter, som låtsades glömma mitt leg och som kommunicerar i teckningar i stället för ord. Och på något vis fungerade det, för här står han nu, mannen i mitt liv.  
Mahdi och Jonas följer efter Magnus när denne sätter kurs mot sitt mål, och jag kan äntligen nå mitt.  
Min hand letar sig om Isaks smala midja, och jag får äntligen känna hans läppar mot mina.  
”Hej,” mumlar jag dåsigt mot hans mun, som jag brukar när vi äntligen har blivit ensamma.  
”Hej,” svarar han.  
Att ett sådant fånigt litet ord kan inrymma så många känslor, så många frågor.  
Jag berättar om mamma och hennes iver att få träffa honom, tycker att det är lika bra att få det gjort. Han säger ja tre gånger på raken och en halv oktav högre än vanligt, men när jag frågar om han är nervös svarar han nekande.  
”Ingenting är pinsamt längre, så länge du ler” säger han, men innan jag hunnit smälta av hans ord lägger han till ”…och har kläder på dig!”  
Jag flinar till. _Asshole_. Men, det är kanske såhär vi ska göra, inser jag. Höja oss över skammen och skämta om den, äga den. Det ska jag försöka komma ihåg inför framtiden. Och så är hans mun över min igen och inget annat i världen spelar någon roll.

Förrän hon är där. Sana.  
De hälsar glatt på varandra, hon och Isak, och jag pressar fram ett lagom klädsamt leende.  
De pratar och gnabbas om biologin, och jag ser fascinerat från den ena till den andra. När blev de två så goda vänner egentligen? Otippat, men roligt, de förtjänar varandra.  
Lite farligt kan det nog vara också… men jag viftar bort de tankarna, orkar inte lägga någon vikt vid dem ikväll. Dagen har varit fantastisk och jag tänker inte låta något förstöra den.  
Sana har en julklapp till Isak, en liten påse gräs. _What?_ Mina ögonbryn skjuter i höjden av förvåning, men jag tänker att det nog är bäst att inte fråga. Jag har inte med det att göra, trots allt.  
Inte ett dugg, tydligen. Nästa sak jag blir medveten om är att Isak sliter påsen ur min hand när jag undersöker den, öppnar den för att lukta lite grann.  
”Du ska inte ha något av det! Det är inte bra för dig!” predikar han.  
Var har jag hört det förut, tro? Sonja… Jag kanske inte ska vara så glad över deras kontakt och hennes välvilja, trots allt.  
”Det är inte bra för dig heller,” surar jag som ett grinigt barn.  
Ja, jag VET att han har rätt, att jag borde hålla mig borta från både röka och alkohol. Att det kan vara farligt om det vill sig illa, att det sista jag behöver är något som påverkar min omdömesförmåga.  
Jag vet det.  
Men vet han hur det får mig att känna? Hur det hjälper mig sortera tankarna, tänka en sak i taget, sakta ner världen tillräckligt för att jag ska kunna få en överblick? Förstår han det?

Jag försöker hålla god min medan vi käbblar. Han säger något om att det är hans jobb att hålla reda på mig, och att min mamma betalar honom för det.  
Jag skrattar till. Det hade inte förvånat mig om det vore sant, om jag ska vara ärlig. Ett tag överväger jag att gå ut i hallen och hämta kuvertet med pengarna från min ryggsäck. Säga något om payday!  
Men så kysser han mig igen, och jag kan inte sura mer.  
Det kommer att bli bra, det måste det bli. Vi får väl prata om problemen i takt med att de dyker upp. Skämta om det, om det underlättar. Gräla om det behövs. Men just nu känns det som om vi kan klara allt.

Jag minglar.  
Jag, som tidigare i veckan (tidigare idag, till och med) blivit nervös och tillbakadragen vid blotta tanken på folksamlingar, rör mig mellan människorna och pratar nog med de flesta.  
Jag får en förstulen kram av Linn, som ser fantastisk ut i svart klänning och guldiga ögonbryn. Vi skämtar om att att ombyte förnöjer och att det är ovant att se varandra i något annat än joggingbyxor.  
Jag smygkikar på Magnus och Vilde, som har funnit allt de sökte i varandra, och är helt omedvetna om vad som sker runt om dem. Bara de hämtar luft ibland, tänker jag för mig själv, och skickar iväg ett uppmuntrande leende just som Magnus sliter blicken från Vildes ögon för en sekund.  
Jag slår mig ner bredvid Noora, efter att hon vinkat mig till sig, och byter några ord med henne och Chris. Chris är, vad jag förstår, den femte tjejen på Nooras russebuss och den enda jag inte har pratat med än. Jag fastnar för den ytterst speciella huvudbonad hon valt, kvällen till ära, men när Noora går för att prata med Eva, stannar jag för glittret i hennes bruna ögon och den uppfriskande, kärva humorn.  
Vi pratar om skolarbete och hur hon tydligen inte kommer att få något betyg i tyska och engelska.  
Aha, förälskelsebubblan, tänker jag, när hon med tindrande ögon berättar om distraktionen – Kasper. Jo, tack, det känner jag alltför väl igen.  
”Du vet, jag fick tenta av engelskan under mitt andra år, och jag har ett par program på datorn som hjälpte mig mycket,” berättar jag. ”Ska jag skicka över dem till dig?”  
”Seriöst? Fett!” ler hon stort och höjer handen för en high five.  
Jag får en lapp med hennes e-mailadress och lovar att höra av mig snarast möjligt.

Isak ser skeptiskt på mig när jag sluter upp bredvid honom och resten av killarna, plus Vilde.  
”Fick du precis Chris Bergs telefonnummer?” frågar han avvaktande.  
”Sotis?” frågar jag och höjer på ögonbrynen, vilket får Jonas att skratta och knuffa till Isaks axel.  
Ytterligare ett internskämt som går mig över huvudet, inser jag. Jag har lite att ta igen.  
Jag kom visst mitt i ett samtal, en sorts berättelse som för länge sedan tappat sin mening och nu går ut på att skapa nya innebörder av ord genom att förvränga dem till oigenkännlighet. För varje nytt inpass blir skrattsalvorna högre och hjärtligare, och när turen kommer till Magnus dränks hans röst helt och hållet i skrattet från de andra.  
Så blir det min tur, jag som inte varit med från början. Det går sådär, lite rolig är jag faktiskt. Eller, det kanske hade varit roligt om man känt till bakgrunden. Eller, okej, det är inte ett dugg roligt, jag lyckas döda deras skämt.  
Isak skakar förebrående på huvudet.  
”Förlåt baby, men du suger!”  
Jag gör allt för att försöka dölja hur överraskad jag blir. Kallade han mig baby inför sina vänner? Tja, då ska väl inte jag vara sämre.  
”Om du har tur ikväll,” säger jag nonchalant och vänder på klacken för att gå därifrån, efter att ha belönats med ett enormt, glittrande leende och en fist bump från Mahdi.  
Jag hör bakom mig hur Jonas skrattar och brister ut i ett imponerat _ooooh_ , och Magnus och Vildes hysteriska skratt blandas till en lustig melodi. Jag ser över på Isak när jag nått fram till Eskild. Ser hur han rodnar och försöker se besvärad ut, men egentligen är rätt nöjd. Jag börjar förstå hur han fungerar vid det här laget.

Eskild behöver hjälp med att sätta upp misteln, den jag tyckte mig se hänga från baken av hans byxor när jag gjorde entré på festen. Kanske fick den inte önskat resultat på den platsen.   
"Håll den här," instruerar han och visar var i dörröppningen den ska hänga. "Smart av mig att skaffa en lång bonus-baby, inte sant?"  
"Ja, det var väldigt bra jobbat," instämmer jag.  
Isak har slagit sig ner hos Eva, den vackra bergenskan med den härliga dialekten. De ser ut att vara uppe i ett allvarligt, förtroligt samtal. Bra, tänker jag. Jag vet nog inte hälften om vad som pågått mellan dem, men Isak har berättat att de har glidit ifrån varandra efter en konflikt förra året. Skönt att de kan se förbi det nu.  
När misteln, efter en hel del trixande med tejp och spik och häftpistol, är på plats, har han rest sig och kommit fram till mig och Eskild.  
"Titta," säger jag och nickar mot den digitala väggklockan.  
Den visar 21:21.   
"Ja, titta... det kan ju bara betyda en sak."  
Han lyfter ansiktet mot mitt i sin typiska "kyss mig!"-gest, och jag trycker en mjuk kyss på hans läppar. Men han håller mig kvar, fördjupar vår kyss och trycker sig tätt intill mig.   
"Sådär ja!" hörs Eskilds belåtna röst, och så det karakteristiska klickandet från en mobilkamera.  
"Men vad fan Eskild," muttrar Isak.  
"Slappna av, jag har tagit kort hela kvällen, inte bara på dig" försvarar sig Eskild och himlar med ögonen. "Så söt är du faktiskt inte..."  
"Försiktigt, nu!" varnar jag och ser låtsat strängt på honom, vilket orsakar ännu ett utbrott av munterhet.  
Så kommer Eskild på att han inte har tagit något gruppfoto än, och kallar till sig alla festdeltagare medan han ställer in självutlösaren på sin telefon.  
Jag vill inte släppa taget om Isak, så jag låter helt enkelt bli det. Han i sin tur smyger upp sina händer över mina där de vilar på hans bröst, omfamnar honom baikifrån.

 "Det blev ju jättebra!" tjoar Eskild lyriskt.

Människorna skingras och återgår till sina stationer. Jag tar Isaks hand och drar honom emot mig igen.  
"Jag drar mig nog tillbaka nu," mumlar jag ursäktande.  
Isak nickar lugnande.  
"Gör du så. Jag stannar ett tag till."  
Jag dröjer mig kvar i dörröppningen och ser efter Isak när han försvinner, går tillbaka till Eva, kanske. Eller Mahdi och Jonas. Eller Eskild. Han har ett helt rum fullt av vänner att umgås med, en hel värld av människor som älskar honom, och han ser så lycklig ut. Lycklig och trygg.    
Allt jag önskar mig i livet är att han ska förbli lycklig och trygg. Helst i alla sina dagar, men så länge vi kan ta det minut för minut känns det som en fullkomligt rimlig önskan.  
Det kommer nog inte alltid att bli lätt, tänker jag när jag stänger dörren till hans rum bakom mig, men han är modig, min Isak. Och jag ska göra mitt bästa för att ta vid när han inte orkar, att kämpa vid hans sida för det enda som betyder något.  
Jag kommer alltid att vilja rädda honom tillbaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, slutet av min lilla fic, den som blev så otroligt mycket längre än jag trott. Han har en hel del tankar som måste tänkas, den där Even. Faktum är att jag inte känner mig klar än, men jag sparar mig till kommande fics. Hoppas ni vill läsa dem också!
> 
> Tack för alla fina ord och kudos, jag blir helt ställd och lycklig av dem. När jag började skriva, för första gången på många år, och första gången ever i denna fandom, och dessutom på svenska, tänkte jag att jag skulle bli nöjd om NÅGON över huvud taget hittade min fic. Aldrig kunde jag föreställa mig vilken respons jag skulle få.  
> Ni är underbara, allihop!  
> #alterlove


	9. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Så... jag är inte så bra på att låta saker vara :P  
> Jag gick igenom de tidiga kapitlen för att snygga till texten och fixa lite grammatik- och stavfel (beta, vad är det?? ;) ) och då insåg jag att det behövdes en avrundning här.  
> Jag har också NÄSTAN bestämt att skriva en direkt fortsättning på denna fic, en dagen-efter där Isak får träffa Evens föräldrar. Vet dock inte om jag gör det före eller efter nästa planerade verk. Stay tuned <3

Jag planerade aldrig att somna, bara gå undan och vila ögonen lite. Men när dörren till Isaks rum öppnas och han kliver in, åtföljd av tystnad och stillhet istället för festsorl, inser jag att klockan måste vara en bra bit över midnatt.  
Jag drar till mig telefonen och konstaterar att det stämmer. Wow. Jag måste ha varit ganska slut. Men det har varit en lång, händelserik dag, så det är inte så konstigt att hjärnan gick på högvarv och behövde total tystnad.

"Hej baby," säger Isak med ett trött leende, när han ser att jag vaknar.  
"Hej," svarar jag och sätter mig upp på sängkanten. "Lyckad fest?"  
"Det blev jättebra!" svarar han. "Magnus och Vilde var de första som stack, efter dig... kan du tänka dig det? Kosegruppa-tjejen ditchar sin egen fest!"  
"Jag är glad att det gick bra för dem," skrattar jag. "Det ska bli intressant att se fortsättningen på den historien."  
"Ja, kanske det..."  
Han flinar lite åt händelsen vi fått ta del av. Går fram till garderoben vid sängens fotända och börjar klä av sig inför natten.

"Har de andra gått och lagt sig redan?" frågar jag, när jag märker att sovrumsdörren fortfarande står öppen ut mot den mörka, tysta lägenheten.  
"Noora följde med Sana hem till Chris, jag tror de sover där i natt," berättar Isak medan han trär upp sin skjorta på en galge och hänger tillbaka den i garderoben. "Och Eskild följde med Eva och penetrator-Chris på efterfest någonstans. De fick till och med med sig Linn."  
"Ville inte du följa med också?" frågar jag försiktigt.  
"Inte när du låg här inne och var så _jævla deilig"_ säger han och slänger en prövande blick på mig över axeln.  
Jag matchar hans leende med mitt eget. _I see what he did there..._

Isak fortsätter avklädningen. Skalar av sig jeansen och hänger dem över skrivbordsstolen.  
"Alla älskade dig," säger han plötsligt.  
"Jag är nöjd så länge du gör det..." svarar jag.  
Han höjer menande på ögonbrynen åt mig. Vänder sig om igen och börjar leta i garderoben efter en t-shirt att sova i. Men då kan jag inte vara stilla längre. Åh nej, här ska inte kläs på någonting... inte än i alla fall.  
Jag smyger upp intill honom och lindar mina armar om hans midja bakifrån. Trycker honom emot mig och placerar en kyss på sidan av hans hals.  
"Vad gör du?" mumlar han leende.  
"Tittar på dig," viskar jag mot hans hud. "Jag har massor att ta igen..."  
Han suckar djupt och låter huvudet falla tillbaka mot min axel, blottar mer av sin hals i en tyst begäran att jag ska fortsätta. Det gör jag så gärna.

"Hur dags ska vi vara hos dina föräldrar i morgon?" mumlar han, knappt hörbart.  
Hans ena hand har letat sig upp i mitt hår och jag kan känna hans grepp hårdna allt eftersom hans andetag blir djupa och mer skälvande.  
"Vid lunch," svarar jag. "Är du nervös?"  
"Lite kanske," erkänner han. "Allt det här är första gången för mig."  
"De kommer att älska dig," försäkrar jag.

Min hand stryker sökande över hans platta mage, fingertopparna följer linjerna i hans magmuskler och leker med de fjuniga håren som leder ner under boxershortsens linning. Jag blir aldrig mätt av denna syn, kommer aldrig att ta den för given. Han är ett konstverk, en symfoni. Eller en rap om han föredrar det. Konst som konst.

"Och hur länge ska vi stanna där?" fortsätter han, märkbart kämpande med andhämtningen nu.  
"Så länge vi vill," lovar jag. "Vi kan gå så fort jag har visat upp dig... eller stanna över natten, om du vill det. Jag tyckte att de sa att de ska ut på kvällen."  
"Hmm," mumlar han, nöjd med mitt svar såväl som min beröring.  
Han vill vända sig om för att kunna komma åt att kyssa mig ordentligt, men jag håller honom kvar. Han måste se hur vacker han är.  
"Titta," uppmanar jag viskande och vrider lite på oss så att vi hamnar mitt för den uppslagna garderoben.  
Det hänger en helfigursspegel med röd ram där, på insidan av dörren. En rest från Nooras tid i rummet.  
Isak slår genast ner blicken och ler generat. Jag har märkt att han inte är lika bekväm med nakenhet som jag är, och det är en skam. Men så länge han är bekväm i sällskap med mig, tänker jag inte ställa några krav på det området. Han kommer säkert att blomma, som han redan gjort i så mycket.

Min hand som smekt hans mage vandrar upp mot hans bröst och hamnar mjukt över hans hjärta. Känner de jämna slagen, vibrationerna som fångas upp av min handflata och fortplantar sig i min egen kropp. Jag kysser honom igen, stryker med läpparna över de mjuka håren i hans nacke. Drar in hans doft.  
Den andra handen glider från hans höft ner över boxershortsen, som ser väldigt trånga ut vid det här laget. Jag trycker min kropp mot hans, vill att han ska känna vilken påverkan han har på mig, att det är likadant hos mig.  
Sakta sluter jag min hand om honom genom boxershortsens tunna tyg. Stryker med fingrarna över det heta, bultande.  
"Till mig?" mumlar jag i hans öra efter att ha kittlat det med tungspetsen.  
Jag motstår frestelsen att komma med en skämtsam (och säkert dåligt tajmad, det vore inte första gången) kommentar om hårda paket. Det skulle bara få honom att himla med ögonen och kalla mig nörd eller pucko, som i eftermiddags. Och nu är det faktiskt min tur att ta hand om honom. Först, åtminstone.  

Isak höjer blicken för att möta min i spegeln. Ler med halvslutna ögonlock, biter sig lite i underläppen.  
Så vänder han sig äntligen om och fångar hungrigt upp min mun med sin.  
"Ja, bara för dig," mumlar han mot mina ivriga läppar. "Hur vill du ha det?"  
" _Surprise me_ ," viskar jag tillbaka.

 


End file.
